<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Lullaby by wanderinginthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710933">Midnight Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinginthestars/pseuds/wanderinginthestars'>wanderinginthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Homophobia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Twilight Renaissance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinginthestars/pseuds/wanderinginthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight, except Edward falls in love with Mike. Enjoy!</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>"You wish you were hot and interesting Bella Swan, who Mike apparently can't look away -"</p><p>Edward was on him before he finished the sentence, and Emmett laughed, allowing himself to be tackled before rolling them over and pinning Edward's arms against his chest.</p><p>"Easy there, tiger."</p><p>"I hate you," Edward snarled, twisting beneath him.</p><p>"No, you don't." Emmett said kindly. "You're just off your knocker because you've got a crush."</p><p>"It's not just a crush," Edward said, voice echoing around the clearing. He slumped, defeated, the gesture oddly human. How could he explain what Mike was to him? Images of his eyes, his smile and the way his hair looked in the sunlight passed through his mind.</p><p>"It's more than that," he finally said, voice close to a whisper.</p><p>Reading his expression, Emmett said, with no uncertain amount of glee, "You're in trouble."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Mike Newton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There Are No Secrets in Forks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Cullen might have been the only one at Forks high school who hadn’t been fascinated by the arrival of Isabella Swan.</p><p> </p><p>The whole town had been twittering with the news of Chief Swan’s daughter’s homecoming. The result of however short a fancy of marriage, it was no secret that Charlie Swan was fond of his only child, and long-awaited her visits every summer. Of course, there were very secrets in Forks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Except for us</em>, thought Edward, a corner of his mouth lifting upward with the hint of a smile. Catching sight of the movement, Alice raised an eyebrow. Edward shook his head slightly, a minuscule movement that would have gone unnoticed by most humans. The natural-born stillness of their species, however, meant that Alice caught it with ease and looked away, leaving Edward alone to peruse his own thoughts, a welcome change from the voices that constantly occupied his head.</p><p> </p><p>He had recently taken to listening to grunge rock, a choice his classics- loving family were puzzled by. Sometimes they’d catch a bit of whatever was playing in his earphones and wrinkle their nose in distaste. Edward ignored them for the most part. After all, he needed something loud enough to drown out the noise.</p><p> </p><p>It was especially bad today, when everyone was excited by the newest addition to their laughable population. Well, almost everyone. Edward sent a casual glance at his family sitting at the table with him. Rosalie and Emmett were both going over Carlisle’s recent suggestion to adopt a human child. They had enough time and experience in order for it to be a safe project, in their father’s opinion, but the two had their own reservations about the idea. Rosalie ached to be a mother with a longing that was physical, but worried that she had spent too long as a vampire to ever be a good maternal figure. Emmett worried about losing his child to all the usual vulnerabilities - accidents, disease, time. There was also the question of putting a human front when faced with all the people they would encounter - teachers, government officials, the list was endless. The one thing the two shared in common, was an increasing inclination to risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Alice was going over a vision she had - one that had occurred when she was out of Edward’s reach, and one that she was surprisingly tight-lipped about, especially given how close the two were. Jasper was hungry. Somehow, Jasper was always hungry. He was considering the merits of elk versus grizzly bears, and wondering if he should weigh Emmett’s opinions into the equation.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Edward caught a familiar scent, and his head swiveled automatically to follow it. From the corner of his eye, he caught Alice nudge the others and roll her eyes, but he paid them no mind. Catching sight of the familiar blond head, Edward flashed a brief smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fangs are out,” Emmett supplied unhelpfully.</p><p> </p><p>Edward let out a low growl, one only his family would detect, and schooled his expression into his usual mask of impassivity. His eyes, however, didn’t stray from their target.</p><p> </p><p>Mike Newton entered the cafeteria, trailing behind Jessica and the new kid. His hair was sticking up in a few stray spots, and Edward resisted the urge to walk over and smooth them down, or worse, run his fingers through them. His pale face emphasized his freckles, and Edward lamented that he was too far away to trace constellations on that landscape with his eyes. Instead, he settled for taking stock of Mike as he always did. One sweep of the teen satisfied Edward - his eyes were bright (no dark circles this week), and his complexion healthy, if on the pale side. He hadn’t lost or gained weight, and Edward took in his chubby cheeks with a fondness that was almost overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p><em>Stop drooling</em>, Emmett threw at him, the thought interrupting his attention. Edward resisted the urge to snap his teeth at his brother, choosing to send a glare his way instead. Emmett absorbed it all with his easy good humor, a sense of glee illuminating his mind, even if Emmett didn’t grin outwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his gaze back to Mike was more than easy. The draw was almost irresistible. Following his gaze, Edward noticed how Mike’s attention - and smile - was directed at Isabella Swan. He said something to her, calling her Bella. For a moment, the name on his lips and his flushed cheeks opened a dark abyss of jealousy in Edward, and he had to lock his limbs down to stop himself from striding over and claiming Mike’s attention for himself.</p><p> </p><p>He knew his sudden stiffness hadn’t gone unnoticed by the others but he was too busy perusing the object of Mike’s apparent desire. The first impression Edward had of Isabella - sorry, <em>Bella </em>- Swan was chocolate. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a softness that lent itself admirably to her slender frame, Edward could see why someone like Mike would be attracted to her. While he couldn’t find it in himself to empathize, he understood what had the school in a flurry.</p><p> </p><p>What was harder to handle was the flare of heat Mike’s attention caused in him. Edward had endured plenty of Mike’s fantasies from a distance. He even found some of the secret ones amusing, if only because they gave him hope. Hope that Mike would find him, lonely, old miserable vampire that he was, half as attractive as he found the freckled, gorgeous, frustrating human. Looking at Bella Swan, Edward felt some of that hope dashed away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Music to My Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time Edward notices Mike &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Edward Cullen had to choose the exact moment that his fate had become tangled with that of Mike Newton’s, then he’d say that it was on a Thursday afternoon in October that had started, for all intents and purposes, ordinarily enough.</p><p> </p><p>Edward was sitting in Spanish class in what was considered sophomore year of Forks high school. The last place they’d lived hadn’t been as heavily populated as this one, unless you counted the delicious wildlife, and one year in Forks hadn’t numbed Edward’s sensitivity to the thoughts around him. He had discovered the ability to place some distance between the thoughts around him and his mind, but the constant noise sometimes gave him a headache. One of the upsides of living in Forks was that there was plenty of space to get away. Edward gazed longingly out the window at the trees lining the school. Fall hadn’t set in completely yet, so the reds and golds were in good company with varying shades of green.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hope this nail polish doesn’t chip off as quickly as the black one</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Man, this is a good hoodie. Ooh, the sleeves reach my palms</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why hasn’t she texted me back?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If I ever play Mario kart with him again . . . </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Barrett is such a hunk. Sign me up for an hour of detention with him any day</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Yes, I </em>knew<em> I got on A on that essay </em></p><p> </p><p>Edward closed his eyes, the onslaught of thoughts fraying his tired nerves. He needed to feed, and soon, and maybe go on a long hiking trip with Emmett, far away from people and their minds. Anxieties, hopes, fragile desires and the doubt teenagers carried were enough to put anyone in a mood.</p><p> </p><p>Then, cutting through all the noise, was <em>music</em>. Well, it wasn’t quite Debussy, or even the snippets of songs that people had stuck in their head sometimes. It sounded close to elevator music, but for a game. It reminded him of the wii sessions he had with Alice and Emmett and Edward focused in on the sound, searching for the mind that played it. Narrowing his focus was a moment’s work and he found himself looking at a boy seated diagonally across from him in the next row over. From his seat towards the back, he caught the side profile of the wii music enthusiast.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning over what looked like an unfinished assignment, the blond-headed teenager scribbled answers in hastily, his gaze occasionally straying to the clock in the front of the room above the whiteboard. Counting down the minutes, Edward guessed. His hand worked faster as he reached the bottom of the page, and he grinned when he was finished, pulling his pen away with a flourish. His happiness - or relief - made the music in his head play louder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Interesting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Edward waited for the music to stop and the thoughts to come trailing in, still listening. But Mike’s mind continued to play its tunes in an absentminded calm throughout class. With a sense of relief Edward would be hard-pressed to admit, he focused his attention on the kid’s mind, the faithful music soothing his nerves as he paid mind to the Spanish teacher.</p><p> </p><p>The boy wearing all black with a pair of green framed glasses was right. Mr. Barrett was a hunk, and Edward wouldn’t mind spending a long afternoon detention with him either.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few weeks, Edward discovered - mostly by eavesdropping on others - that the fair-headed, freckled stranger who had given him an hour’s peace was called Mike Newton. His father had been a Forks-famous footballer at his very own high school. There was a picture of his parents at prom kept in their school lobby. Mike had his father’s shoulders and mother’s eyes - a brilliant sky blue.</p><p> </p><p>He was in three of Edward’s classes that year and four the next. Before Edward became conscious of it, he’d tune in to Mike’s mind automatically, like a favorite channel on the radio. His mind became a comforting space. It worried Edward, how willing he was to constantly listen in to someone’s head. At first, with all the gaming music and scribbled homework, Edward had the impression that Mike was a bit on the daft side. The fact that he had a footballer father who seemed more brawn than brain didn’t help things.</p><p> </p><p>It was months of listening to music - not always wii, it turns out Mike had a good collection of rock songs - and bits of commentary from football games before Edward realized that Mike Newton wasn’t daft. Rather, he was good at compartmentalizing. Amazingly so. All his memories and thoughts were carefully kept in such a way that he wasn’t plagued by much in school. If Edward hadn’t chanced upon Mike unexpectedly one day, he might never have known just how much the boy was hiding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Cullens go hunting, and a family gossip session ensues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward broke off a branch forcefully as he ran through the forest. Then he threw himself up on a boulder, feet making enough noise to mock thunder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky it’s overcast today, or Carlisle would have your head.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward ignored Emmett in favor of leaping from rock to a tree, kicking off more branches on his upward scale.</p><p> </p><p>“What did the poor tree do? It’s not the one your darling Mike was making eyes at.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward protested, the words too garbled by a growl for Emmett to make out.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Emmett asked, hands folded behind his back, the picture of innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>said</em>, he was not making eyes at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, here I thought you were going to say he’s not your darling.” Emmett chuckled as a branch swung in his direction, easily stepping out of the missile’s path.</p><p> </p><p>“What is he upset about again?” Rosalie asked, golden curls framing her head in a halo of light where she lay on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>“The Bella chick,” Emmett supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl,” Rosalie corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re just hungry, Edward.” Jasper supplied, Alice following in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>Edward caught Alice’s eyes and she rolled them, a hint of fondness leaking through the exasperated expression.</p><p> </p><p>“More like hangry.” Emmett supplied, and it was Rosalie’s turn to roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that even mean?” Alice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s when you’re hungry and angry at the same time. Like a synonym for crabbiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stay off the internet, love.” Rosalie closed her eyes against the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s one of the best things they’ve created, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steam engine,” Jasper chimed in automatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Internet,” Emmett countered.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not angry,” Edward bit out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure mate, hell hath no fury and all that jazz.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hardly a woman scorned.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wish you were,” Emmett said.</p><p> </p><p>“I am secure in my gender identity, thank you, Emmett.”</p><p> </p><p>“Specifically,” Emmett went on as if Edward hadn’t spoken, “You wish you were hot and interesting Bella Swan, who Mike apparently can’t look away -“</p><p> </p><p>Edward was on him before he finished the sentence, and Emmett laughed, allowing himself to be tackled before rolling them over and pinning Edward’s arms against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there, tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Edward snarled, twisting beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.” Emmett said kindly. “You’re just off your knocker because you’ve got a crush.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just a crush,” Edward said, voice echoing around the clearing. He slumped, defeated, the gesture oddly human. How could he explain what Mike was to him? Images of his eyes, his smile and the way his hair looked in the sunlight passed through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more than that,” he finally said, voice close to a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Reading his expression, Emmett said, with no uncertain amount of glee, “You’re in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice stiffened at that, and Edward looked at her sharply, but she avoided his gaze. He made a mental note to catch her alone later. As if reading his thoughts, she looked at him. The more resolved he got, the farther away her expression became, until he was sure he would see a vision if he reached into her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Saving that idea for later, he pushed at Emmett, who got off him and then helped him up, clapping him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Always fun to rile you up, little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you like a human,” Rosalie said. “How are you sure you’re feelings are real, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Alice asked, and Edward wished she hadn’t, because he knew what Rosalie was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s a bit like if they had a thing for roast beef. Are you sure you don’t just want to eat him, Edward?” Rosalie asked mildly, as if she hadn’t just reminded Edward about what humans usually were to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s that kind of eat that keeps him up at night, Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>The others gagged at that, while Edward sent Emmett another glare.</p><p> </p><p>“You know who’s hungry?” Jasper asked, “Me. I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie sat up, “I second that. Last I checked, we came here to hunt, not discuss Edward’s lack of a love life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that in front of Esme,” Jasper warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Edward, just see someone already. There are plenty of vampires to spare.” Rosalie said, leading them deeper into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because we’re such a thriving population.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be at least one vampire who’ll catch your eye. We’re literally built to be beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not looking for beautiful.” He’d seen enough of beauty to know exactly how much it was worth, and Edward wasn’t interested.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not <em>looking</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t argue that, and the group settled into a silence that moved from companionable to predatory when they caught sight of some deer. Letting go of his tangled thoughts, Edward gave himself up to the hunt, the last human thought a mere color: blue, ringed with golden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Mike Newton had to describe himself in one word, it would be average. He wasn’t very attractive, but he wasn’t hard to look at. He wasn’t on the heavy side but he wasn’t skinny - he was a softer in-between, a figure that wasn’t appreciated, as his father liked to remind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to toughen up, son.” That was another thing Mike was not - tough. He wasn’t overly-sensitive either. He wasn’t strong or weak. He was part of the football team, but he only made it in last. The constant running around the field has molded his body into a more appealing shape. It didn’t hold a candle to what his teammates looked like, but Mike was satisfied, although the sport did nothing for his face. That boyish innocence hadn’t quite left him, even though there was very little hope inside.</p><p> </p><p>Even his grades were in the solid B- and C+ range. Some days, average felt like not good enough. Other days, it was all he needed to get through the day.</p><p> </p><p>Mike knew Bella wasn’t average. She was beautiful, smart and looked like she belonged somewhere bigger. He followed her around, hoping that some of what made her look like she was made for more than Forks would rub off on him. Average people didn’t get out of Forks - people like Bella and the Cullens did.</p><p> </p><p>The Cullens. Sometimes Mike thought of them like Greek statues - cold, still and utterly breathtaking. If one of them hadn’t spoken to him back in sophomore year, he would have been convinced they weren’t quite real.</p><p> </p><p>It was on a day when keeping up appearances was harder than usual. His father hadn’t held back the day before he had practice, and running laps with an injured body on a hot day in Forks - a rarity in itself - was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He collapsed, no doubt earning points from his team with his display of overt masculinity, before one of the more redeemable members had helped him to the nurse's office where he lay sprawled - embarrassed but grateful - for most of the day. It was around lunchtime when the nurse was on her break that he heard someone enter the room, a distant awareness that was soon forgotten in favor of the more demanding call of the nightmare he was in the middle of.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t remember what the dream was about, only that it woke him up, a whimper on his lips, and he opened his eyes to a dark gaze, intent on him. For a few moments, Mike watched Edward Cullen take him in. His gaze raked over him, from the top of his head to the tips of his sock-clad toes, lingering on the space where his gym t-shirt had ridden up. Mike blushed before he realized what had caught the other boy’s attention. Yanking his shirt over the darkened patch of skin, Mike pulled his gaze back up to Edward’s, whose earlier curiosity has changed into a blank mask of polite indifference.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough day at practice?” Edward asked, his eyes following the flush on Mike’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mike said, voice rough with sleep. He tried to keep the surprise from his voice. The Cullens didn’t talk to anyone. Jessica would have a fit if she knew Edward had said hello to him.</p><p> </p><p>Edward seemed to smirk ever so slightly before he went back to his usual expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Water?” He offered, already turning to fill a Styrofoam cup from the sink behind him. Since it seemed like he didn’t expect an answer, Mike didn’t supply one, opting for a murmured thanks when Edward handed the glass over.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you in here for?” He asked, reveling in the novelty of taking Edward in at close proximity. He had a really straight nose, Mike thought, like those in the paintings his mother liked. There was a word for it - aquiline. As Edward had done to him, Mike scanned him, looking for injuries, but Edward didn’t have a hair out of place - he also had really nice hair, Mike noted, red with a metallic edge - and looking nothing short of perfect.</p><p> </p><p>“A headache,” Edward supplied, forcing Mike’s gaze back to his face. “Although it’s going away now.” Edward smiled like it was a private joke. Mike waited for him to explain, and when it was clear Edward was going to do nothing other than look attractive and smile, he felt a flare of annoyance. <em>Whatever, the Cullens were always weird.</em></p><p> </p><p>If possible, Edward’s smile deepened. Mike looked at his lips, swallowing. Edward’s gaze followed the movement, smile fading as his eyes darkened. They were two pools of black now, and Mike was caught in the gaze. It was magnetic.</p><p> </p><p>“More water?” His polite tone seemed strained, and Mike noticed how tense Edward was. He seemed to be struggling with something, and Mike wondered absently what could possibly bother Edward Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting this close, he could smell the other boy - something sweet, with a hint of cologne. He realized, a beat too late, that he hadn’t answered Edward. He must have been half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” he said, shaking his head. Then, belatedly, “Thank you.” The words felt stilted and too formal. Mike’s entire body burned and he felt awkward and lanky, like his limbs were in the wrong place but he didn’t know where else to put them.</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t seem to mind, if the quirk of his mouth was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” he said, the words coming out smooth and with a cadence that Mike couldn’t place. Whatever it was, it sounded pleasant. Between Edward’s voice and his smell, Mike began to feel himself relax again.</p><p> </p><p>“You should get some sleep. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” Mike said, laying back down.</p><p> </p><p>Edward turned to go, seeming to have deemed their interaction over, when Mike called his name. He stiffened in the doorway, but turned to face him with an easy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike opened his mouth, and then closed it. He wanted to thank him again, but for what, he didn’t know. Instead, he settled for a mumbled, “Hope your headache gets better.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded lame, even to his ears, but Edward smiled in that secret way of his and said, “It already has,” before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Mike fell back asleep and would have chalked up the entire exchange to a dream if it hadn’t been for that empty Styrofoam cup on his bedside when he woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alice's Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening found the Cullens lounging in their living room. Carlisle and Esme sat together on a couch, curled up together and looking fondly over their children.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett and Jasper were engaged in a game of chess, while Rosalie did some online shopping, soft music drifting out of her Mac.</p><p> </p><p>Edward sat by the piano, listless. He wanted to play something, wanted to run, but every thought of doing anything other than sitting felt unappealing. He was a ball of restless energy that he didn’t know what to do with. Alice sat by Jasper, watching the game, looking bored.</p><p> </p><p>Catching Edward’s eye, she gave him a cautious smile. He jerked his head to the door and got up, and she went to follow, resigned.</p><p> </p><p>They were at the entryway to the living room when Carlisle stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>“You two know we were reserve this time for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett and Jasper looked up curiously, but Rosalie simply rolled her eyes, scrolling to another page of outfits.</p><p> </p><p>Edward sighed this time, knowing he’d have to wait to learn Alice’s vision. He moved to his piano seat when Alice spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“I had another vision.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it’s more interesting than who won at chess,” Rosalie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not be nasty, Rose.” Emmett admonished fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie didn’t protest, but she didn’t say anything scathing, which was as good as Emmett was going to get. He smiled at her like he knew this, and she smiled back, a reluctant grin making its way onto her face. Edward looked away, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Edward and his human.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence descended on the group before everyone began speaking at once.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Mike?”</p><p>“So much trouble, little bro.”</p><p>“His human?”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie wrinkled her nose in distaste, while Jasper watched the scene unfold in silence, keeping track of all the emotions in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t aware that Edward had any attachments.” Carlisle said, once the noise had faded.</p><p> </p><p>Edward was torn between wanting to run away and wanting to shake Alice for answers. He settled for sliding his hands under his thighs and waiting it out.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t completely clear. There are two competing outcomes, and I don’t know which one will take place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alice,” Edward struggled to keep the impatience out of his voice, “What did you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“The first outcome shows you in love with him.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Almost like the present</em>, Edward thought. There was more noise before Carlisle got them to quiet down, but Edward couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“The second leads to him dead, by your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward froze. <em>No.</em></p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud until Esme was by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder in support.</p><p> </p><p>“There are no other possibilities?” Edward asked, thinking of leaving Forks, the painful thought sustained by the hope that he wouldn’t be the one to rid the world of someone as bright as Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Alice said, “but I don’t see that possibility working out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You always come back to him, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come back?” Esme asked. “Edward, where would you go?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Nowhere. Anywhere. Away.</em> Far, far away where he wouldn’t be a danger to Mike. He was immortal, he could spend the remainder of Mike’s lifetime on a different continent.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about Mike, about the music in his head and what he came to mean to him. He could go, he could see himself doing it. It wasn’t even worth contemplating, if it saved his life. The selfish part of him, however, wanted to stay, wanted as much time with him as possible, even if it meant always being on the sidelines of his life. Then there was the image of Mike smiling at Bella. If he left, would he one day hear of them together? He pictured Mike - careful, restrained Mike, with his secrets and his fears - marrying Bella and settling down in Forks, like his father before him, enrolling his children in their high school. A life lived the same way as the ones before him. With the little he had seen of Mike’s mind, Edward knew he wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And you’ll be the one to show him the world? Before you drain him dry? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Edward winced at the thought, and then buried his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“The possibility where I’m in love with him,” he said, voice coming out muffled, “Does it leave him alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“And happy.” The words were quiet, but sure. He looked up at Alice, too scared to ask, but she smiled gently at him. “There is hope, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“A human,” Esme murmured, catching Carlisle’s eye. “I never thought of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlisle shrugged gently, a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Rosalie said, disdain coloring her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we allowed to place bets on what happens?” Emmett asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why on earth would you want to bet against Alice?” Edward asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s not allowed to weigh in, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this going to be a problem for us?” Jasper asked, eyes on Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean in terms of exposure?” Carlisle shook his head. “Whatever happens, we can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I could eliminate the threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s eyes darkened and he set his jaw. Without saying a word, he looked at Alice, and the way she stiffened made it clear she knew the outcome of the resolution.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll fight you.” Alice told Jasper, voice quiet but firm. “Or he’ll protect Mike and then leave us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper’s eyebrows went up in an expression of mild surprise, as if the possibility hadn’t occurred to him. Then he leveled a searching glance at Edward, measuring the fury locked tight in his figure, and the determined sweep of his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“No one hurts him,” the words were bitten out, Edward fighting a snarl, wanting to keep the peace in the family Carlisle had built. “Myself included.”</p><p> </p><p>“You care for him,” Edward would have been exasperated by the lingering surprise in Jaspers tone if it wasn’t for the relief that accompanied his words. Warrior that Jasper was, he would never hurt his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw this coming, and I’m not Alice.” Emmett said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a cookie?” Edward sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Emmett was grinning. “I’m just happy you’re finally getting some action.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward ignored that in favor of asking, “What do you mean you saw it coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen the way you look at him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like he’s something to eat?” Rosalie offered, smirking against Edward’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>“You were bound to snap eventually, is all I’m saying. I still think it’s hella weird you like a human -“</p><p> </p><p>“Roast beef,” Rosalie chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“But if that’s your style, I’m not going to be one cramping it.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rolled his eyes but still smiled, knowing that this was Emmett’s gesture of support. Esme squeezed his shoulder in assurance and Carlisle smiled kindly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about time, son.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have too much faith,” Edward said, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never let me down so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to meet him,” Esme said, and everyone stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked innocently, peering at everyone’s expressions, which ranged from wary to horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just another typical night with his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bella's Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since Bella Swan came to Forks. One week of watching Mike follow her around like a puppy, one week of gritting his teeth and trying to calm his burning nerves. His family did all but give him a wide berth when they crossed paths, and Edward was grateful for the space. He had his fangs out half the time and was afraid of snapping at them at the slightest provocation. Even Emmett left him alone, which was saying something, although Edward believed the reprieve would be short-lived.</p><p> </p><p>He was waiting for his family in the parking lot one cold afternoon, dressed for the weather for appearances’ sake. Bella was across from him on the other side of the lot, and he scanned the area, looking for her tail.</p><p> </p><p>Edward found Mike standing a little distance away, rubbing his mitten clad hands together as he spoke to Eric and Jessica. Resisting the urge to eavesdrop, Edward settled for admiring Mike from afar. He was dressed in a puffy blue jacket, the hood pulled up around his face. His cheeks were pink from the cold and Edward watched as he wrinkled his nose when a draft passed him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so . . . kissable. Almost as though feeling Edward’s gaze, Mike turned in his direction. Edward didn’t smile, but he didn’t look away either. For a few moments, neither did Mike, although Edward thought he saw the other boy’s forehead crinkle in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jessica was saying something to Mike, who nodded absently in her direction without taking his eyes off Edward, when a screeching sound pulled everyone’s attention to a black truck, heading straight for Bella.</p><p> </p><p>Edward saw Mike’s horror-struck expression and heard the thought as leapt forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was easy enough to climb down to where Bella had slipped and push the truck away. But then her legs got in the way, and he pulled her close, moving her out of the vehicle’s reach. It was a moment’s trouble, but when Edward looked down at the Swan girl, he realized that she had seen everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lie to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward couldn’t give Bella the answers she needed, and it was clear she wasn’t convinced by his claiming she hit her head. For someone so fragile, she had quite a temper. In the end, he dropped the bad guy act - it has always left a bitter taste in his mouth - and asked her to trust him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to say anything, Edward. People would hardly believe me if I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all well and good, but I still can’t explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t or won’t?” She asked, a challenge in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It hardly matters, because you’re not getting anything out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bella huffed, but she didn’t push. Finally, almost reluctantly, she said, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. If anyone could have got to you in time, they would have.” Edward thought of Mike, of his searing worry. Maybe he should let him go, if Mike was already so attached to Bella.</p><p> </p><p>As if summoned by this thoughts, Mike barreled into the hallway. “Bella! Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Bella turned to him with exasperated reassurances, embarrassment coloring her tone. All hostility she had with Edward was gone without a trace, he noted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky Cullen here saved you,” Mike said, startling them both.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bella asked. Edward was frozen still.</p><p> </p><p>“He was across the lot from you, but he reached you in time to stop the truck. I almost missed it.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward wished he had. Bella gave him a look, but said to Mike, “You must be confused. Edward was standing right next to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He had said something similar to Bella multiple times after the accident, but listening to her repeat the words to Mike - his Mike, who deserved the truth more than anyone - bothered him more than he could let on.</p><p> </p><p>Mike glanced at where Edward stood still, as though seeking reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I was asking Bella how she’s liking Forks.” Edward forced himself to smile the way he did to get his way. He expected Mike to blush, or look away. Edward was aware of the effect he had, and this time, he tried to wield it to his full advantage.</p><p> </p><p>Mike blinked at him, a flash of disappointment crossing his face before his expression closed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, my bad,” he said, turning back to Bella. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Then, after a pause, “You too, Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Edward briefly before saying his goodbyes. Edward watched him leave, feeling hollow inside and wishing Mike had called him Edward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Spring Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward didn’t know if he wanted to kiss or kill Bella Swan. Despite wanting to hate her guts, he found himself getting along with her, which was strange in itself. While he hadn’t mixed with a lot of humans, he knew enough of their thoughts to recognize that she was mature than most of her peers. She had kept his secret, too, which earned her some grudging respect from him.</p><p> </p><p>She was smart - they were well-matched partners in Biology, much to everyone’s chagrin. He kept looking for flaws, but so far all he could come up with was that he couldn’t read her mind. That might have something to do with genetics, given that Chief Swan was hard to read as well, although to a milder degree. It didn’t bother Edward. It felt like relief. Bella might be his favorite mind simply because he couldn’t read it, although it didn’t compare to how he felt about Mike’s familiar headspace.</p><p> </p><p>That was what made Edward want to kiss Bella - wherever she went, Mike followed, which meant that on the days that Edward had his earphones on in Biology before class started, Mike lingered by Bella, trying to get some conversation in. It took effort not to stare at him during those moments, but Edward focused on him in other ways. All his senses were attuned to Mike. Edward tried to memorize the sound of his voice, his smell, even the rhythm of his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Most days humans seemed to make a big fuss about everything. Noisy airways, the constant thudding of hearts, and blood beating in veins. Yet when it came to Mike, Edward strained to listen to the working of his body. It was reassuring, listening to his life systems do their job.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there were other reasons Edward listened to Mike’s heart rate and breathing. It clued him into what he was feeling. For example, Mike had been nervous around Bella for the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>With a dance coming up, it wasn’t hard to see why. It was the girl’s choice of asking who she wanted to take - Edward was less impressed by the boys who broke this rule than the binary gender dynamics of the event - but so far he hadn’t learned of Bella having any preferences.</p><p> </p><p>Mike might have been sweating. Bella had asked him about an upcoming beach trip they were planning, but he was thinking about something deeply. Eyebrows furrowed, shoulders tense, he was silent. Before Edward could stop himself, he reached out to Mike’s mind, and immediately found himself plunged into a memory.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mike knew his father would bring up Bella, even though they were barely friends. Word travelled quickly in Forks, and he knew his father would have heard rumors about a possible pairing between him and Bella.</p><p> </p><p>Bella was beautiful, and Mike liked her. If circumstances had been different, he would have loved to talk to her about all the things he constantly thought about. He had a feeling Bella was someone he could confide in without fear of judgement.</p><p> </p><p>But Mike had spent too long in Forks, too long surrounded by teammates who would sooner sleep with someone than admit they had feelings for them, who would beat him to a bloody pulp if they knew the things he wanted. His own father, who didn’t know half his story, indulged in something similar just because he thought Mike was soft.</p><p> </p><p>If Mike could talk to Bella, he knew she’d understand. Given that was unlikely, he would be forced to play this role for longer. How much longer, he couldn’t say.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s got your panties in a twist?” His father grunted, spearing another piece of steak.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Mike tried to shake the dismal thoughts away. “Just school.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear Chief Swans daughter is in your grade. You meet her yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mike swallowed, and his throat felt like sandpaper. “We talk sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isabella, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but she goes by Bella.”</p><p> </p><p>His father nodded. “Pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the word came out stiff. Mike braced himself for what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“You should ask her out, see how it goes. Chief Swan is a well-respected member of our community.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a suggestion, but Mike felt the weight of his father’s words like an iron collar around his neck, restricting his airways.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he forced himself to say, voice rough. “I’ll see if she wants to.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of her at Biology, Mike had to steel himself and ask her, even if everything inside him lurched at the prospect.</p><p> </p><p>“About the spring dance,” he began, feeling his face flush at the impression he must be making. He felt Cullen’s eyes on him, and it only made it worse somehow, thinking of what it would look like to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to go with me?” The words rang out into a space of uncomfortable silence, a pocket of vacuum among the chatter around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was the girl’s choice,” Bella was all politeness, but Mike heard the coolness in her tone and resisted the urge to flinch. “Besides, didn’t Jessica ask you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but . . .” <em>I had to ask.</em></p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Bella decided to spare him. “I’m actually going to be out of town that weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Mike would have sighed in relief, if his body had the patience to slowly release tension. Instead, he let it go at once, slumping in what could be perceived as disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell Jessica?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I had to think about it.” Something that he was glad for now, coward that it made him.</p><p> </p><p>“You should tell her yes, Mike. Don’t keep her waiting.” Mike took that as the dismissal it was and went to sink into his seat. He could still feel Edward's eyes on him, and looked up hesitantly, half wondering, half fearing what he’d find there.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Edward fixed him with a look that was kind, golden eyes soft and understanding. He looked almost . . . fond. There was none of the coldness or judgment he expected, and Mike flushed deeper, this time for a much more different reason.</p><p> </p><p>Mike went back to his seat, deciding to say yes to Jessica and feeling very much like he had just gone from the frying pan to the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hello, Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica was happy with his answer, and Mike tried to find solace in that. His father was not impressed, but he wasn’t upset, and Mike was grateful for the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>Bella seemed pleased, too, and didn’t treat Mike any differently, which seemed to lift a weight from his chest. He talked to her as usual, and she seemed comfortable to keep up with their normal routes of conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was more or less the same, except for one new development. Now, when he’d stop by Bella’s desk in Biology, Edward would greet him.</p><p> </p><p>The first day it happened, he had followed Bella into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mike.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike had a split second to stop himself from tripping over his laces, and he took it, grabbing ahold of the edge of the lab desk and looking at Edward. He was fairly sure his eyes were blown wide from surprise, if the amusement in Edwards eyes was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hi.” Mike tried not to make it sound like a question, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying the snow?” Edward asked, tilting his head curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mike found himself saying. “First snowfall of the year.” He thought back to lunch, when he had glanced at the Cullens, looking like something out a movie, with snow in their hair and playful smiles going around.</p><p> </p><p>Bella made a noise of disgust and took her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like snow?” Mike guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate the cold, or wet.” Bella said, and Edward mouthed the words with her, like he had heard her say them a thousand times.</p><p> </p><p>Catching him in the act, Bella shoved Edward playfully. Edward laughed, and Mike’s eyes nearly fell out of his head for the second time that afternoon. He had never seen Cullen act so . . . <em>normal</em>, his brain supplied. He looked boyish and at ease, a world away from his blank, polite expression.</p><p> </p><p>Edward met his gaze - darker today, Mike noticed with a jolt - his smile still in place, and Mike felt warmth pool in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Edward looked happy next to Bella. Belatedly, Mike remembered the rumors about the two. How Edward had never spoken two words to anyone before Bella. How only someone like Bella would be able to draw Edward out of his shell. What was Mike doing here? He couldn’t even be honest about who it is was he wanted to be looking at him out of the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike?” Bella’s voice pulled him back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to look away from the dark gaze that pinned him like a butterfly, Mike swallowed and said, “I should go. I need to go over my notes before class starts.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Banner came in soon after Mike reached his seat, and Mike pulled in a breath, trying to look at the front of the classroom and not the back of a bronze head turned to a brown one.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Edward was still of two minds about Bella. He was grateful that she had turned Mike down, once he shook himself out of Mike’s memory, fraught with fear and tension. But asking him to accept Jessica was not something he was on-board with.</p><p> </p><p>He had half a mind to go to the dance, just so he could snatch Mike away from whoever he was planning to dance with. Dancing with Mike, now there was an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Once it became clear that Bella and Mike were only friends, Edward took the liberty of saying hello. After his initial surprise, Mike seemed willing enough to talk to him, although he did almost run away after Bella made him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He had felt what seemed like frustration and despair before Mike left, but when Edward tried to read his mind, all he got was a second audio feed of Mr. Banner’s droning monologue.</p><p> </p><p>Had he flashed his fangs? What had upset Mike? If he had his way, he would see him after school and ask.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Edward he didn’t know what Mike did after school. He knew Mike was part of the football team, although he wasn’t very good it. He thought back to talking to Mike at the infirmary. His flushes, his curious gaze. He wondered if Mike would still look at him that way if he knew what Edward was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is hope. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could find out where Mike headed after school. When class ended, he turned to Bella with his most dazzling smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Accident in Biology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Edward was always present in his conversations with Bella. If Bella minded, she didn’t say anything. The two seemed at ease with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Edward always said hello, and after the second time, Mike stopped feeling surprised. Edward didn’t always chime in, seemingly content to simply listen. Mike got the feeling that Edward was staking his claim, telling Mike to back off.</p><p> </p><p>A part of him felt there was something off about the idea, but he couldn’t find a suitable explanation for Edward’s sudden interest in their conversations. As a result, Mike spent less and less time by Bella’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Bella and Mike went to class after lunch to find Edward’s spot vacant.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he skipping?” Bella wondered, taking her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged, not knowing the Cullens to skip, but it wasn’t like he was an expert.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw him at lunch, though.” Bella frowned, before shaking the expression off.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Banner entered early with a box of equipment then, and Mike rushed to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Newton. Pass these around, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike complied, the little slides clueing him in on what they were doing in class that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright class, today we’ll be blood-typing.”</p><p> </p><p>A collection of groans went up, but most fell to it without further complaint. Mike and his partner were about to start when he caught sight of Bella, leaning her forehead on the desk and looking faint.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Banner checked on her, before asking for a volunteer to escort her to the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take her,” Mike called out, not liking the way Bella looked paler than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Helpful as always, Newton. Careful with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike wrapped an arm around Bella and began to half carry, half walk her to the nurse’s office.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Debussy wasn’t calming him today. While Mike had seemed open and friendly enough at first, he was quieter since Edward invited himself to his and Bella’s conversations. Bella seemed alright with the intrusion, welcoming, even. But Mike had become hesitant and withdrawn, more so than usual. Edward felt like he had tripped a wire, but couldn’t decide where.</p><p> </p><p>Had he been mistaken about Mike’s feelings for Bella? Or was it Edward himself Mike couldn’t stand?</p><p> </p><p>The thought sent a painful spike through him, but before he could contemplate further, he caught sight of a familiar head through his windshield.</p><p> </p><p>He caught up to Mike and Bella in moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright?” He asked, oddly pleased to catch her in an unattractive moment.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re blood typing in class,” Mike explained, and Edward watched Mike tighten his grip on Bella, and felt his own eyes narrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” he said, as if this was news. “Let me,” he swept Bella into his arms, away from Mike. If Edward couldn’t touch him, well, neither could Bella.</p><p> </p><p>Mike protested, “I’m supposed to make sure she gets to the nurses office.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward stopped and adjusted his grip on Bella. Rosalie had gifted him this shirt, and he didn’t want to be covered in a mess in front of Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re green,” he told Bella, unable to hide his pleasure. Bella groaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” He looked at Mike, who stood frozen on the sidewalk. “Coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward walked, and Mike followed. Between them, Edward got Bella inside on a bed while Mike signed her in. Edward placed Bella in the care of the nurse and headed to where Mike stood, just outside the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Going back to Biology?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head. “There isn’t a lot of time left, anyway.” Then, after a beat, “I didn’t know you skipped.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s healthy to ditch now and then.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike seemed to consider this, then nodded. He started to step down, when Edward blurted, “Do you want a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike paused, and said, “I already have a ride. Besides, I’m not the one with the fainting spell, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case,” Edward chose his words carefully, “do you want to skip with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Skipping Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What were you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listening to music in my car.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike seemed to hesitate, and then steel himself. He gestured to Edward to lead the way, and then followed. Edward slowed and fell into step beside him. Their hands brushed ever so slightly, and Edward heard Mike gasp softly. He pulled away, but not before he felt the jolt of electricity that climbed up his arm in response to Mike’s warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the car, he turned the heat up and left the CD playing at a muted volume. Rain started to come down hard, pattering on the windows. Mike glanced at the track name.</p><p> </p><p>“You like classical music?” Mike’s voice was curious, not judgmental.</p><p> </p><p>“Side effect of being part of my family,” Edward snorted. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t listened to a lot of it. I mostly stick to rock. But this is . . . nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward laughed, making Mike jump. “You don’t have to like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” to his pleasure, Mike blushed faintly. “I like it, it’s just unexpected. My father always said classical music was boring, but this - this is calming.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward absorbed this in quiet, and turned the volume up a few notches. Mike’s breathing eased, although his heart was beating slightly faster than usual. A result of their brief walk? Edward resisted placing his face against the pulse point on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the part where you ask me to stay away from Bella?” Mike’s voice cut across the distance of the car, freezing Edward momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How did he know? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Edward raced past the last few weeks. Had he unwittingly shown his feelings? Would Mike reject him now? With a pang of despair, he realized he wasn’t ready to lose what little time he already had with him. Why didn’t Mike like him? Was it the hair? Did his age somehow get through, despite the vampire genes? That was it, wasn’t it? He was just too old, and his skin was too pale and -</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You like Bella, right?”</p><p> </p><p>This, finally, snapped him out of it. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t get in your way,” Mike said, raising his hands slightly in a placating manner. “Bella is just a friend, so if you called me here to warn me, consider it done.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward realized what was happening with dawning horror. “You think I like <em>Bella</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike stopped in the middle of what he was going to say and peered at Edward. The shock on his face must have gone through because Mike hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Edward choked out. “Why would you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Mike’s turn to look surprised. “You don’t really talk to anyone other than her, for starters.” He said after a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“I talk to you,” Edward shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Only recently,” Mike said. “And Bella’s always there. I just assumed . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“That I was trying to intimidate you? Get you to back off from my girl?” Even as Edward said it, he shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.” Mike admitted. “So that’s not why you asked me to hang out?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Hang out.</em> Edward tasted the words in his mind. “No, that’s not why.” Then, because he was hopeless, “Do you? Like Bella, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the way you’re implying,” Mike admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked her to the dance,” Edward pointed out, a part of him wondering why he was so set on getting an answer from Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Mike avoided his gaze, looking at his hands where they lay on his lap. Mike clenched and unclenched them as he spoke. “I’m not proud of it, but that’s not why I asked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you?” The words came out softer than he intended. He saw Mike’s shoulders relax in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt like something bad would happen if I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward stiffened, thinking of the bruise on Mike’s skin that day a year ago. Was his team bullying him? Was there a bet? Then the memory he spied on popped up. Would his father be hard on him if Mike dated someone he didn’t approve of?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mike moved abruptly, making for the door. “I’m not making any sense, I should go.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward moved, instinct driving him, hand reaching for Mike’s over where his lay on the handle. Mike froze, and Edward followed the movement, stilling behind him.</p><p> </p><p>This close, his scent flooded Edward’s senses. For a moment, Edward considered sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Mike’s throat. Not to drain him dry, but to catch a taste, with Mike right there in his arms. A shiver ran through Mike, and Edward pulled back. Not completely, just enough to have Mike turn and face him, a breath away. Edward swallowed the same air as him, heat scorching his throat. Mike met his gaze and didn’t break it. He licked his lips, and down went Edward’s gaze, following the movement.</p><p> </p><p>Then Mike shifted, a small adjustment of posture, and Edward moved back.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, neither spoke. Then: “Your hands are cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Edward muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head. “You should invest in a pair of gloves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” the thought of Mike worrying about his keeping warm made Edward smile for several reasons.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang then, and Edward watched figures walk around, their outlines blurred by the rain, making them look like patches of color moving across a gray landscape.</p><p> </p><p>“I should go if I don’t want to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded. “Let me know if you ever need a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Mike said, not moving. He seemed to be hesitating about something. Edward thought of what he just said, and Mike stalling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t have your number. I don’t have my phone on me now -“ he scrambled for a lie in the face of Mike’s skeptical look. “I sent it to get repaired. I’ll get it from you once it’s fixed.”</p><p> </p><p>They should have a spare at home. He knew Emmett kept a phone, as did Rosalie. He’d buy one, if he had to.</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, but Edward stopped him before he left. “Wait,” he reached into the back seat for a dark blue umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go,” he said, handing it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Mike said, fingers brushing his as he accepted the umbrella. “I’ll return this.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Edward could tell him he didn’t have to, Mike had left, and Edward slumped back into his seat, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth of Mike’s body slowly fade from the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cold Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike spent the rest of the day trying to untangle his thoughts. He didn’t see Edward for the short remainder of school, or Bella, for that matter. He might have thought that was significant before, but Edward had seemed genuinely surprised by the thought of liking Bella. If anything, his attitude suggested that was far from the case. Given how close the two seemed, Mike wondered why that was.</p><p> </p><p>Edward seemed to like Bella as a friend, or at least hold some ounce of affection for her. Anyone who saw Bella would be hard-pressed to find her lacking.</p><p> </p><p>Except Mike didn’t like Bella either. Was it possible Edward didn’t swing that way?</p><p> </p><p>The thought brought a burning blush to his face and Mike was glad for the privacy of his car. It wasn’t unheard of, even in a place as small as Forks. Mike had known how he felt since he was twelve, but it was still difficult to think about most days.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if he’d grown up with more supportive parents, or a group of friends he wasn’t afraid of being himself around. Perhaps if he wasn’t some form of afraid all the time . . .</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head. What-ifs weren’t worth wasting time over. All he had was the here and now, and hopefully, a future.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of pleasanter things, like the song Edward had playing in the car, or the way it felt, having him so close.</p><p> </p><p>His mind wandered, wondering what would have happened if he’d closed that gap between their bodies. At the very least, Mike knew dwelling on some what-ifs was better than dwelling on others.</p><p> </p><p>At the back of his mind, something worried at him. Hadn’t Cullen’s eyes been golden earlier this week?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Cullen wasn’t around that Friday, and Mike began his weekend with no new insights on what Edward wanted with him.</p><p> </p><p>The trip to La Push beach was still on, but despite the surfing, Mike found himself wondering if the dark rocks littered among the gray were close enough to the color of Edward’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Later, sitting by the fire, Bella got one of her friends - someone called Jacob Black - to tell the group a ghost story, based on the tribal legends of the land.</p><p> </p><p>Some of Jacob’s friends seemed uncomfortable by him telling the story, but the group seemed appreciative for the entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>“It sounds like you’re talking about vampires, man.” Tyler said, one arm around Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“If a story that old talks about vampires, what does that tell you?” One of Jacob’s friends shot out defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Your elders believe this is about the Cullens?” Bella’s voice rang out in the tense silence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a story,” Jacob insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t need a legend to tell me Rosalie is a frigid bitch.” Tyler said, and Lauren laughed, too loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Tyler.” The words were out before Mike could stop them.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, does Mike have a crush on one of the Cullens?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike blushed, but no one took heed as new tension leaked into the group.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the Cullens?” It was the same boy who had spoken earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly,” Mike supplied, “We just have a few classes together.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeming satisfied, the boy backed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, vampires aside, I have a good one,” Eric said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone settled in deeper for another story.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>That night, safe in his bed after a long shower, Mike couldn’t help but think of the story. In his head, he catalogued all the strange things he had noticed about Edward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eyes that changed color </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The way he flew across the lot to save Bella</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ice cold hands</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even the way the Cullens kept to themselves. Everyone - himself included - thought it was snobbery that kept them so distant, but what if it was because they had something to hide?</p><p> </p><p>Mike, with his limited interactions with Edward, had pieced this much together. If they spent time with others in Forks, wouldn’t there be others?</p><p> </p><p>A part of him laughed at the very possibility of Edward being anything other than human, but he had caught the look on Bella’s face when she heard the story, watched the way she flirted with Black to get him to tell the tale. Bella had said Edward was right next to her when the accident happened, but Mike knew that wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>He had been willing to let it go at the hospital for argument’s sake, and because he was there to check on Bella, not admire her savior.</p><p> </p><p>Now, with his eyes closed, he could see Edward in a dark blue wool coat, watching him from across the parking lot. Mike remembered feeling confused, wondering if Cullen was looking at the forest behind them, but then he had seemed to smile, and for a moment, Mike didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Then there had been the screech of Tyler’s truck and when Mike had looked for Edward, there he was, by Bella. While walking back to the school building, Mike had seen one of the Cullens - a dark-haired girl, light on her feet - reach for car keys by Edward’s Volvo. Keys that he had dropped when he ran to save Bella.</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s heart thudded in his chest, his ears, his head. He knew that he would sound crazy to anyone he said this to, but then again, he wasn’t planning on telling anyone. Even if Edward was a . . . <em>vampire</em>, Mike shivered in blankets at the word, it didn’t make him dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>The part of his brain responsible for self-preservation began to yell at him, but he took a moment to consider how bad the Cullens were, if at all. Their town population had stayed steady, with people dying of natural causes, for the most part. If Edward and his family had been . . . feeding, it would have made the news, in some form or the other. Besides, Dr. Cullen was practically a miracle worker who had everyone half in love with him. He’d seen Dr. Cullen when he was younger, and the man - vampire, whatever - had been nothing but kind and reassuring.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just like his son</em>. Mike thought about Edward offering him a glass of water, him risking exposure to save Bella, and offering Mike an umbrella to shelter from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>He turned on to his side, and the moonlight caught the umbrella in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>No, whatever else the Cullens were, they weren’t dangerous. Least of all Edward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. An Unexpected Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite how much faith he had placed on the Cullens, Mike still felt nervous about seeing Edward again on Monday. His palms were slightly sweaty as he drove to school. He told himself it was because he now knew what Edward was, but his flipping stomach said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for him by his usual parking spot stood Jessica, dressed in a white lace top and denim shorts. Mike parked and grabbed his backpack from where it rested in the passenger seat, next to the umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” He called to her as he got out, surprised to see her.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica looked uncomfortable but determined. Following his lead, she didn’t bother beating about the bush. “Do you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike swallowed, throat suddenly dry. This was not how he wanted to start his morning. “Jess -“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>, don’t ‘Jess’ me, Mike. Answer the question. Do you have feelings for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike wanted to ask if he’d done something to hurt her, but he felt like it was too late for that. More than that, he felt like he owed Jessica, more than anyone else, the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica didn’t say anything, just closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked calmer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jess.” The words burned, and they both knew it was for more than Mike saying yes when he should have said no. It was for ignoring her feelings until they were screaming at him, for leading her on for his own selfish reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders slumped, but she offered him a small smile. “We can’t all be Bella, can we?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Mike, I get it.” She wrapped her arms around herself and gave a small shrug. “I think I knew, even when I asked you to the dance. But I knew I wouldn’t be happy unless I tried, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Bella.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosalie?” She tried.</p><p> </p><p>This was not the time, or the place, but Mike was tired of pretending. “What would you do,” he took a breath, “if I told you it was a boy?”</p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, Jessica stood still, her face the picture of befuddlement. Then her eyebrows went up, up, up. Finally, she licked her lips, mouth parting open. It would have been funny if Mike didn’t feel like he had just stripped himself naked in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” She said at last. “Oh, wow.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the coming out moment he wanted, but Mike would take it.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to relax all of a sudden, arms drifting to her sides as she looked up at him. “No wonder. It makes sense now. Why else wouldn’t you like me?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Must be nice</em>, Mike thought, <em>being Jessica</em>. Instead he said, “See, it wasn’t about you at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, since you and Edward are the only ones who turned me down, I wonder if he, too . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Mike couldn’t stop the blush rising to his face, and it didn’t evade Jessica’s scrutiny.</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” she said. “Edward Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike was too red-faced to answer. Jessica laughed, pulling him in for a hug. It caught him by surprise, and he took a moment to hold her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you luck,” she said, pulling away. “From my experience, you’ll need it.”</p><p> </p><p>She patted his face and walked away, only stopping to call out, “See you at lunch!” A small part of Mike wondered if he should have made explicit that his sexuality was a secret, but he knew that Jessica, chatterbox that she was, didn’t gossip about her own.</p><p> </p><p>He was tense throughout the day, wondering if Edward would say hi when he saw him at Biology. Would he ask for Mike’s number? Had he meant that promise about giving him a ride? There was also the umbrella to return.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out he needn’t have worried, because Edward wasn’t in school. The table where the Cullens sat stood empty, and Mike ate little at lunch, food and disappointment competing for space in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica seemed to be in a good mood at lunch, and everyone kept glancing between Mike and her. Mike ignored the questioning glances in favor of staring at his pasta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Anxieties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward was having a fantastic weekend. Emmett and he went up to the mountains for a change in diet, while the rest of his family enjoyed the weather at home.</p><p> </p><p>Any of his other siblings would have remarked on his good mood, but since Emmett was always teasing him, it didn’t feel much different than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you got some.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t deign that worthy of a response, but the thought made him pause on their uphill hike.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Don’t tell me this is the first time you’ve thought of shagging him.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t, but it was the first time Edward saw it as a possibility rather than a fantasy. What if he hurt Mike? What if he wanted to grab him, but broke bone instead?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re freaking out.” Emmett surmised, appearing in front of him.</p><p>“Do you not know how gay sex works? Because the internet is a resource.” Emmett said this with the air of one who has discovered the powers of incognito browsing.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t,” Edward said, voice tight with worry. “I’ll hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear some people like that. Best check in with Mike first, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Emmett</em>,” Edward said. “We really can’t. I’ll hurt him. What if Rose was human? Do you get what I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“First off, that’s weird and I don’t want to picture it. Second, I see you’re point, but that’s something you two will have to decide on your own. Once you tell him about us, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I’ll have to <em>tell</em> him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edward. Edward. Stop freaking out. It’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward felt all his worries hanging up on him, spiraling out of control when Emmett pulled him back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>“You said the kid seemed to like you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said he doesn’t detest me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Not even a little bit? Because hate is sometimes just sexual tension.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please be serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was, only a few seconds ago. Maybe you missed it?”</p><p> </p><p>When Edward started to bluster, looking like he had a lot to say, Emmett held up a hand and Edward shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“One. Mike seems to be okay spending time with you. Two, you haven’t even taken him on a date or kissed him. Do you even have his number? All this worrying about sex is premature.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, you’re right. I just . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Am an old, anxious man who needs to listen to his betters?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “Thanks, Emmett.”</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me a grizzly, little bro.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday morning brought with it a world of gray, and Edward found himself dressing with care. Normally he was the first one down, ready with the car out front. Alice had to call to him across their floor to get him moving that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear the red one.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to doubt Alice, so Edward put on the light sweater, grabbed his denim jacket and headed out. Everyone was waiting for him at the car, arms crossed, aside from Alice, who nodded her approval when she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Rosalie held out an iPhone to him, complete with a silver case, and waved it in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I like to dress up,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I’m ugly,” she countered, handing him the phone. “It’s an iPhone 12, the latest one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Edward said, meaning it.</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me next time I want to buy one,” Rosalie said, climbing in. As Edward buckled up and drove to school, he was reminded, not for the first time, that there was a reason Emmett and Rosalie were together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At lunch, Edward couldn’t stop bouncing, eyes scanning the room back and forth. When he finally caught sight of Mike, it reminded Edward of the day Bella first came to school. Mike trailed in behind Bella and Jessica, and Edward drank in the sight of him like wine. Slightly tousled hair, wearing a black turtleneck that contrasted well the gold in his hair, Mike looked delectable.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Mike wasn’t listening to whatever the girls were saying, eyes in favor of roaming the room before they landed on Edward. Edward watched as his eyes widened before Mike sent a small, hesitant smile his way. Edward couldn’t stop himself from crossing the room to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” he greeted, stooping just a breath away. Mike took a step back, but then smiled at him again, wider this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Edward’s eyes scanned his face, and to his delight, he found Mike doing the same. “How was your weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, Emmett and I went hiking. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“We went to La Push on Saturday,” Mike said, sparing Jessica and Bella a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Bella’s friend entertained us with some pretty interesting scary stories,” Jessica chimed in. Edward watched Mike send her a quelling glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend?” Edward asked Bella.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob Black,” Jessica said. “He seemed to have quite the crush on. Bella.”</p><p> </p><p>Bella blushed, but said, “I’ve known him since we were little. I used to play with his older sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward heard it all as if from a distance. The Quillettes and the Cullens had a pact, one that neither would benefit from if broken. Most kids on the reservation knew better than to go around spreading the word, but Bella could have pieced it together. How much did they all know?</p><p> </p><p>“I actually preferred Eric’s set of Japanese horror stories.” Mike’s voice pulled him back to the present. Bella had been watching Edward carefully, but now she sent Mike a quizzical glance. He didn’t meet her eye, looking at Jessica.</p><p> </p><p>“Meh, I stopped listening after the first one. After hiking and swimming, I was beat.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get back from hiking?” Mike asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” Edward said. If they didn’t have company, Edward would have asked if Mike had missed him. As it was, he just searched the other boy’s eyes, hoping to catch a hint there.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat forced Edward’s attention away from Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me?” He asked, turning to Jessica.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked if you wanted to join us for lunch.” Jessica asked, sending Mike a significant look.</p><p> </p><p>One glance at Mike found him blushing, with a glare at Jessica. Did that mean what Edward thought it did?</p><p> </p><p>Not looking away from Mike, Edward said, “I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Was Mike dreaming, or did Edward Cullen really join them for lunch? For a minute, the entire table fell into shocked silence before Mike said, “Where did you say you went hiking this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shot him a grateful glance, and after he answered, conversation started back up, if a little stilted than before. After, they walked to class together, Bella saying she had to stop by the administration building for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands brushed once or twice, and Mike wondered what it’d be like to touch Edward on purpose. Steeling himself, he let his hand get close enough for a third time, the back of his hand skimming Edward’s cold skin. Then Edward put his hands inside his pockets, and Mike wanted to pout.</p><p> </p><p>“It turns out my old phone can’t be repaired,” Edward said, pulling out his iPhone. “So I got a new one. Number?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike rattled it off and waited for Edward to send him a text. “Got it,” he said, checking his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still going to the dance with Jessica?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, “No, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she mentioned going solo, and I was confused, because I thought she was taking you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged. “I guess we both had a change of heart. I don’t even know if I’m going to the dance, at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Edward said, thinking about something. “In that case, would you be opposed to spending the day with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Saturday of the dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Edward said, eyes a molten gold.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not . . . opposed. What did you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward grinned, and it lit up his face. “It’s a surprise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Bruises and Tenderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmett opened his mouth, and Edward knew he was going to ask him to dial down his excitement to see Mike, when his gaze shifted to something behind Edward, and the teasing glint died out in Emmett’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” Emmett warned in a low voice that immediately had him on alert. He grabbed Edward’s arm in a tight grip.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, with a sense of growing dread, Edward turned and followed Emmett’s gaze to the cafeteria line. For a moment, his brain didn’t register what he was seeing. Then he moved to get up, only to be pulled back by Emmett, who hissed, “Don’t make a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward waited one beat. Then two. When Emmett released him, he shot out of his seat - in human speed, not vampiric, as he almost did - and walked over to where Mike stood by Jessica and Bella, a black eye marring his skin. Instead of his usual tray, Mike had a paper bag clutched in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t see him coming, but turned his way when Edward wrapped his fingers around his wrist, tugging him out of line and out of the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike?” Bella asked, alarm coloring her voice. Edward wanted to snap at her, saying that he wasn’t the one Mike should be afraid of.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Mike said, following Edward. “I’ll see you in class.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike remained silent through their walk to the parking lot and then to Edward’s car. Even once inside, neither spoke for several moments. Edward kept clenching and unclenching his hands on the steering wheel. He realized he was doing exactly what Emmett told him not to, and he turned to Mike, worried he had scared him, when Mike spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Edward growled. Mike turned to face him, and Edward wanted to break something when he saw the black eye up close.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” he asked, barely suppressing a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I told everyone I got mugged.”</p><p> </p><p>“In Forks?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Seattle, where I went for a day trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike ducked his head, playing with the paper bag. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Edward closed his eyes. “You know who did it, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike responded by pulling out a sandwich from the bag and biting it. After a moment, he uttered a quiet, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you protecting them? Or yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it one of your teammates?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, and then whispered. “Please don’t make me tell.” That was when Edward noticed Mike’s hands trembling and he cursed himself for scaring the boy further.</p><p>Edward sighed, reaching out for Mike’s hands. Unlike the first time, the human didn’t flinch away from him. Instead, he dropped the sandwich and softly curled his fingers around Edward’s. When Edward looked at his face, he found Mike gazing at him. His eye was swollen shut and instead of anger, he found a wave of protectiveness wash over him.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled one hand free only to gently place three fingers on the bruised organ. Mike closed both eyes and leaned into the touch. Unable to resist, Edward replaced his fingers with his lips. He heard Mike gasp quietly before a set of warm fingers pressed into Edward’s neck. The two stayed like that for a few painful heartbeats before Edward pulled back to rest his forehead against Mike’s. The human’s warm breaths were intoxicating. Edward locked his muscles in place, resisting the urge to close the gap between their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was Mike who pulled away. Edward ran a hand down the side of Mike’s face before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what happened,” Edward said into the quiet of the car. “But please try to be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, packing his lunch up.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate seeing you hurt,” the words burned their way past his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s eyes snapped up to his, widening in surprise before filling with a tender expression, similar to Edward’s. With a final nod, Mike left and made his way back to the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett came in soon after, and waited for a few moments in silence. Finally, he said, “He smells good.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward whacked his brother upside the head, and the sound of laughter filled the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Pieces of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike grabbed a stack of albums - half donated, half newly purchased- and placed them in a basket before leaving the counter. It had been a few days since he spent his lunch break with Edward in his car, and his eye had begun to heal. The swelling had gone down, and he could open it, but the bruising had darkened. Mike knew it would take more time for it to fully fade.</p><p> </p><p>Edward continued to sit with them at lunch, sometimes accompanied by Alice or Emmett. Alice had become fast friends with Bella, and even got through to Angela, who was the quietest of the bunch. Edward hadn’t held his hand or otherwise touched him since that day. Then again, they hadn’t gotten any time alone. Their Saturday date was still a week away. <em>I wonder. . .</em></p><p> </p><p>Just then, the bell above the door rang and a blast of chilly air accompanied the person stepping inside. Another burst of wind blew snow inside the store as Edward Cullen entered, flanked by Emmett and Alice. For a moment, the three of them looked like an intimidating force, outlined against the winter sky. Then Edward spotted him and grinned, and the spell was broken. Alice and Emmett smiled at Mike before dispersing into the store, seeming to browse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Edward’s musical voice greeted as he came closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Mike said, shelving more albums in order, glad for the chance to keep his hands busy. “What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on the hunt for some new music,” Edward said, picking up a CD case and flipping it over.</p><p> </p><p>Mike let out an involuntary snort. Edward raised an eyebrow and Mike shook his head.  “Sorry, just you’d have better luck over there,” he said nodding to the store across the street.</p><p> </p><p>Edward turned to follow his gaze, looked at the music store across from theirs, the name “Stella’s,” lit up in bright yellow lights.  Edward turned back, only to find that Mike had moved on to another shelf to resume his stacking. He sent Alice a helpless look, but Alice gestured to Mike and then buried her nose in the middle of another album’s tracklist, seemingly engrossed. Edward suppressed a groan and followed Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have anything you’d recommend?” he asked, coming up behind the human.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Mike paused. “Do you like anything other than classic piano music?” Mike winced at how judgmental he sounded, but Edward didn’t seem offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Some rock,” he said. “Most 90’s, I haven’t really listened to anything newer.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Mike pause. “Anything at all? Like nothing past 2000?” He asked incredulously, turning back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can pretend I’ve been sleeping under a rock, if it helps,” Edward said, smiling hesitantly.</p><p><em>Or in a coffin</em>, Mike thought. He paused his stacking and gestured for Edward to follow him. He turned to the shelf behind the counter and pulled out a few of his favorites.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you’ll like these,” he said, getting out a collection of hits he loved, “but even if you hate them, at least you’ll know what you don’t like.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s lips twitched up in one corner, as though he was fighting off a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mike stacked five together and slid them across to Edward, but Edward shook his head, pulling out his wallet instead. “I’ll take your word for them.”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Mike wondered what he was doing, selling his favorite albums to a boy he barely knew. After all, showing someone the music you loved was a lot like baring your soul. The careful way Edward thumbed through the worn covers, though, soothed something in Mike, making him feel as though the part of him he gave away would be well taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a question for you,” Mike said, bagging up the albums. “That song we were listening to that day in your car,”</p><p> </p><p>“When Bella fainted,” Edward prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What was it called?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rattled it off. When Mike simply furrowed his eyes in confusion, Edward looked around. Spotting a pen on the counter, Edward took it and gestured to Mike’s hand. Confused, Mike placed his palm in Edward’s. Although his hands were cold, the sparks and the temperature had a familiar sing to it that made warmth pool in Mike’s stomach even as he fought off a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Edward seemed to suffer no such distractions. Bronze head leaning over the counter, he wrote something on Mike’s hand. It seemed to take more time than writing a simple title should, and Mike was about to complain when Edward pulled away and flashed him a dazzling smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mike had learned to decode Edward’s smiles. There was the polite one he had, which he got out when he agreed with what someone was saying, inclining his head a little. He had a smile for when he was amused but trying to hide it, like the one he had shot Mike earlier. There was his fond, tender smile, which Mike had only seen the day that he asked Bella to the dance. There was the easy smile he sent Mike whenever they said hello. This one, however, was one of pure, unadulterated joy. It set off fireworks in Mike’s chest and made it hard for him to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Mike stared at him for a moment before looking down at his hand. Instead of just the title of the song, Edward had written the artist, track number, and the album. What made Mike flush, however, were the words Edward had scribbled below.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue looks good on you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mike sucked in a breath and looked back at Edward, whose grin had melted into something softer. The two were startled out of their reverie when Emmett came by.</p><p> </p><p>“You wrote the song down on his hand?” he said. Mike pulled away, but Emmett hadn’t been trying to look. Instead, he swung an arm around Edward and ruffled his hair. “There’s this thing called texting. Don’t you have his number?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward muttered something scathing, but it was swallowed up by the sound of Emmett’s laughter. Meanwhile, Alice came up to the counter, two CDs in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You like poetry?” Mike asked, taking in the audio collections.</p><p> </p><p>Alice shook her head, “For Jasper.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, then pulled out a page from the notebook by the register, jotted down an address, and slid it over to Alice. The two brothers peered over her shoulders, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a used book shop, downtown by the river. They have a good poetry collection, and the owner, Mr. Thompson, is really nice. He used to teach English Literature in Canada before he moved here with his wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you know him,” Edward said, glancing at Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a friend of the family. He was close to my mom.” Thinking about her made his throat close up, and Mike had to swallow before he rang up Alice’s things.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be in the car,” she told Edward once she thanked Mike, dragging Emmett away.</p><p> </p><p>Mike and Edward watched them leave and then Edward looked at Mike. Mike tried to avoid his gaze, still shy, but that left him with very few options – Edward’s forehead was hardly riveting, but looking at his mouth was tempting fate. He settled for looking at Edward’s hands where they rested in soft fists on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be at school tomorrow?” Mike asked, gently running his fingertips over the back of Edward’s hands. Edward flipped his hands palm up, and Mike began tracing circles on the porcelain surface. Edward leaned forward, knocking their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Edward’s breath ghosted across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged gently, “You weren’t there last week,”</p><p> </p><p>“That was because of the weather. Our family goes hiking whenever the sun’s out.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, as long as the weather is being dark and gloomy as usual, I can count on seeing you?” Mike was grateful that Edward couldn’t see his face, the raw vulnerability in his voice was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Edward turned, pressing his cheek into Mike’s temple as he let out a low chuckle, “Were you upset when I didn’t show up last week?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was slightly . . . disappointed.” He admitted quietly, hiding his face in the corner of Edward’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Edward sighed, and their hands pressed together before Edward pulled away, slowly. Mike took a step back and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Edward promised, voice slightly hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, watching him go. While Edward walked towards the door, Mike whipped out his phone, typed something in, and heard the answering chime on Edward’s phone. Edward paused at the door, turning back to Mike. Spying the phone in his hands, Edward took out his own and checked it. Mike watched his brows furrow, eyes widening in surprise before he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Mike winked at him and had the satisfaction of watching Edward Cullen’s jaw drop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lovestuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward had been staring at the phone in his hands for almost an hour, but one could hardly blame him. Although the words had been printed in his mind for a while now, he couldn’t help but run his eyes over them again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>not as good as you in red </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Looking at him, you’d think Mike confessed his undying love,” Emmett said, pausing in his game with Jasper to look at where Edward was sprawled on the carpet, lying on his stomach and looking at the text. His feet were crossed up in the air behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we sure he didn’t?” Alice asked, laughter trickling through her voice. “Edward waited ten minutes before starting the car. I wondered if he was in shock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew Mike had in him? He winked too, did you catch that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mike Newton?” Rosalie said, sounding almost impressed. “Good for him. If we left it to Edward I’m fairly sure we’d still be in the pining stage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here,” Edward protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” Rosalie said, peering at him. “You look like you’re on something. He did just say you looked hot, right? Nothing else?”</p><p> </p><p>“What were you hoping for, a marriage proposal?” Edward shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just something more scandalous. Anything more to warrant,” she gestured at his state, “this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like nudes,” Emmett supplied, and Jasper made a face. Emmett pointed at Jasper, “Prude.” When Edward spluttered, Emmett turned to him, “Virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re incorrigible,” Jasper said, voice mild despite his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Emmett said, sounding pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please stop acting like a frat boy for two seconds?” Edward groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you stop acting like a love-sick poet. Besides, isn’t the entire point of texting to have a conversation? Did you even reply to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward froze on the verge of a reply, mouth open and eyes wide. Then, he whispered, “I’m supposed to reply?”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie groaned, “<em>Now</em> you’ve done it.  Look at what you did, you broke him.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward was still opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Jasper, taking pity on him, said, “It’s like writing letters, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t, exactly,” Emmett said. “Texts are a lot shorter. You can’t really use the same style as in a letter, not to mention there’s a completely different lingo and – ow! What was that for?” Emmett rubbed his head where Alice had swatted him and gestured to Edward, who was staring at his phone with an expression of despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to?” Emmett asked and everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Clean up your mess,” Rosalie said, pointing her chin at Edward.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep sigh, Emmett abandoned the chessboard and sat by Edward. He patted his shoulder, and then said, “Alright, I’ll give you a crash course. Let’s see, where do we start? Hmm . . .”</p><p>*</p><p>That night, Mike lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He wanted to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he thought of Edward. Of his eyes, of his smile, of the words Edward had written on his hand. It was past midnight, and all Mike wanted to do was see him again. Remembering that Edward had left him with more than just a heartfelt line, Mike looked up the song that Edward had written down. It was a song called “Primavera” by someone named Ludovico Einaudi, from his album <em>Divenire</em>. Plugging in his earphones, he closed his eyes and let the soothing chords sing him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the youtube link to the song I mentioned in the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-Jl71LY5tc&amp;ab_channel=LudovicoEinaudi-Topic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Almost Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite staying up late the night before, Mike was up bright and early Friday morning, a bounce in his step. Although all his actions – brushing his teeth, eating cereal, picking out an outfit – were muted due to his father asleep downstairs, there was a lightness in his chest he hadn’t felt in a while. </p><p>He found himself humming a few chords of <em>Primavera</em>, and then listened to <em>Una Mattina</em>, by the same artist, on his drive to school. Having arrived earlier than expected, Mike leaned against his car, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jessica.</p><p>“Good morning,” a familiar cadence greeted, and Mike turned around, his heart startled into playing a dizzying beat.</p><p>“Edward,” Mike gasped, and the boy swore softly, apologizing.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to startle you,”</p><p>Mike shook his head, “Can’t be helped, you don’t make any noise when you walk. Must be part of the whole –” <em>vampire thing</em>, Mike almost said. When Edward looked at him quizzically, Mike improvised, “silent, brooding thing you have going on.”</p><p>Edward laughed, “You sound like my family,”</p><p>“Great minds,” Mike said, and then, remembering the umbrella, unlocked his car and took it out, offering it to Edward. “Thank you,” he said, when Edward took it.</p><p>Edward opened his mouth to respond when Mike felt someone knock into him, soft arms locking in place around his shoulders. “Mikey-wikey!” a happy voice greeted in his ear.</p><p>Mike rolled his eyes but couldn’t fight off a smile as he turned and hugged his best friend back, “Morning, Jess.”</p><p>She noticed Edward when Mike pulled away, and Mike watched her flush. “Oh, good morning Edward, didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“Good morning, Jessica,” Edward said, and Mike heard the amusement in his tone.</p><p>“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Mike asked as they began walking to class.</p><p>“Guess who asked me on a date this weekend?” Jessica asked, practically bouncing.</p><p>“Please don’t say Tyler,” Mike said.</p><p>“God no, who do you take me for? It’s Eric.” Mike stopped walking, and felt Edward pause behind him.</p><p>“Eric? <em>Our</em> Eric?”</p><p>Jessica bit her lip, “Are you mad?”</p><p>Mike titled his head, considering. “I didn’t even know you two . . . wait, what about Angela? Aren’t they a thing?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, get with the program. Angela’s not interested, and Eric is. Has been for a while, actually. He thought we were a thing, and didn’t say a word.”</p><p>“Join the club,” Edward muttered, so low only Mike caught it. Mike sent him a smile, and then turned back to his friend.</p><p>“I’ll have to talk to Eric, obviously.” Mike felt terrible about Eric hiding how he felt for Jess because of him, especially when there were no feelings on his end. “Don’t get me wrong, this is weird because I’ve known you two forever. Like, we have baby pictures together.”</p><p>“I know,” Jessica groaned, as though she expected this turn in conversation.</p><p>“But I guess if you can like Eric after we’ve seen his bad skin phase, and his Marvel phase, and all the moments in between, then yeah, you’re good. I’m not going to bother you about it.”</p><p>Jessica hugged him again, “I knew you’d understand. Just promise you won’t make it awkward,”</p><p>“Right back at you, Jess. Alright, let go, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>Jessica squeezed him once more before kissing him noisily on the cheek, “Love you, see you at lunch.”</p><p>Mike shook his head, wiping his cheek as Jessica practically danced her way to class.</p><p>“I did not see that one coming, did you?” Mike asked, turning to Edward. Whatever Mike was going to say next died in his throat when he saw the heat in Edward’s gaze. Instead, it was all he could do to swallow as his gaze remained locked on Edward’s.</p><p>Slowly, Edward reached out to him, fingers brushing his cheek. As soon as Mike felt the cold touch, it was gone, and Edward locked his jaw and stuffed his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“You should get to class,” was all he said.</p><p>Mike nodded and turned, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. He felt himself flush, but it wasn’t out of shame or embarrassment. No, it was because Mike had hoped Edward had done more than simply touch his cheek. If they hadn’t been in the middle of the hallway, would Edward have kissed him? Mike closed his eyes against the image and pressed his face into his desk, stifling a groan. It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Set Me on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward’s fingertips burned from where they had touched Mike’s skin. He didn’t know what came over him when Jessica kissed Mike. It wasn’t jealousy, or at least, Edward wasn’t jealous <em>of </em>Jessica. He couldn’t begrudge someone who clearly brought happiness into Mike’s life. Edward had seen Mike smile and laugh more in this one conversation with Jessica than the entire time they had spent together.</p><p> </p><p>What made Edward burn and fester like an open wound, however, was the easy affection with which Mike and Jessica treated each other. She had no reason to hesitate when it came to him, and Mike’s arms curled around her with an ease that came with familiarity. It made Edward want things he didn’t know if he could have.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to hold Mike’s hand out for everyone to see or wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. When Mike had looked at him in the hallway, soft and wide-eyed, it was all he could do not to pull him close and press their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling didn’t fade throughout the day. Every time he glanced at Mike in the hallway, or saw his face in someone’s mind, the need returned. While normally, sitting next to Mike at lunch was the best part of his day, today was almost torture. His body was a live wire, muscles pulled taut. Mike was too close and yet not close enough.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was quiet, and Edward tried to focus on the conversation around them. Alice was running her hands over Bella’s hair, recommending some style of braid that would suit her. Jessica was prattling on about a movie, while Angela nodded and listened attentively. A voice cut into his observations.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you two have a fight?” Eric asked, pausing mid-conversation with Emmett and looking between Edward and Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Them?” Emmett followed Eric’s gaze and smirked. “Nah, I think they’re good. Right, bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward gave a single, tight nod and the two went back to talking about chess strategies. Edward looked at Mike then, and after, at his untouched tray.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not hungry?” he asked, leaning in, even though there was no need to.</p><p>Mike jumped at their proximity, and then Edward watched his gaze move to his mouth. Mike swallowed, and Edward watched with a very different thirst scorching him. “Not really,” he said. Still, he picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Edward was equal parts relieved and disappointed now that Mike’s attention was no longer on him. He sighed quietly, and tried to keep his hands from reaching over and holding Mike’s under the table. To his surprise, it was Mike who leaned in, linked their fingers on Edward’s lap, and then went back to eating his sandwich with his free hand, casual as can be.</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s body relaxed for the first time since that morning, and he heard an answering sigh from Mike. Emmett caught his gaze, looked between the two, and grinned knowingly. Edward wanted to bare his fangs at him but was startled by the opening chords of <em>Primavera</em>. He looked around, wondering where the sound came from and then froze when he realized it was Mike. Turning back slowly, he watched Mike eat his sandwich – now, taking hearty bites out of it – while music played in his head. He was the picture of contentment. Edward wondered if he was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT! Trigger warning for this chapter: homophobic slurs<br/>Also big thank you to everyone who's been reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Y'all are making my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike lay flat on his bed, sprawled like a starfish, staring at his ceiling. It was seven o'clock on Friday night and he was done with his homework. He made dinner, which was ready to be heated whenever he became hungry. His father wouldn’t be home until later, and he had the house to himself.</p><p> </p><p>If Mike had a different life, he would have called his friends over. Perhaps if his mother was around, it could be managed. Now, though, he clenched his eyes shut. Eric and Jessica had a date this weekend. He hadn’t asked Jess if that was tonight or Saturday, but he couldn’t call her now. Besides, they weren’t who he wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>Mike rolled over, burying his face in a pillow when he thought about holding Edward’s hand at lunch. The tension has been so thick between them you could slice it with a knife. Holding hands hardly satisfied his longing, but it had soothed him for the moment. Idly, he wondered if it was difficult for Edward to be around him. Did he think about . . . feeding on Mike? What if Edward could never do more than hold hands with Mike because it was hard to be so close?</p><p> </p><p>He had so many questions about Edward being a vampire, but he couldn’t very well just ask. Could he?</p><p> </p><p>Just then, his phone rang, and Mike looked at it. <em>Bella.</em> “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mike. Quick question: what are you doing tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike scrambled to answer, “I don’t really have anything planned, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Jess and I were going to Port Angeles for dress shopping, but Jess forgot she promised her sister the car tomorrow, and long story short, we need a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, dress shopping for the dance next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re obviously cutting it close. Anyways, do you want to come with? If you bail on us halfway to catch a movie or go someplace else, we won’t blame you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m not sure what I’ll do there, but I’ll figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mike. We’d call Eric to keep you company, but Jess doesn’t want him to see the dress. You can bring someone else, if you want, though.”</p><p> </p><p>At least Bella had the ability to be subtle, Mike thought. Jessica would have called Edward herself. “That’s okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll text Jess and figure out what time we’re leaving. Probably around three, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Mike.”</p><p> </p><p>That was how Mike ended up in Port Angeles on a sunny afternoon that Saturday. He had spent a fitful night, his mind coming up with scenarios where he invited Edward to go with him, and his heart thudding at a possible rejection. In the end, Mike had fallen asleep late and woken up around noon, disoriented and grumpy.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he sipped his coffee and heading to his destination. He had done a little bit of research last night, in between his fretting, and found that Port Angeles had a small but thriving LGBTQ+ community. Driving past nightclubs and apartment complexes, Mike parked his car, coffee in hand, and began to walk around the neighborhood. He had dropped Jessica and Bella off about an hour ago before grabbing coffee and driving around. There was a pier by the water, and he had spent some time just walking and enjoying the sun on his face. The sun was a rarity in Forks, and Mike soaked in the warmth like a plant.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later he was slightly flushed, the hot coffee and walking having their effect on him. He dumped his empty cup in the sidewalk trashcan and found himself in front of an adult store. There wasn’t much on the front displays, but the glass walls revealed rows of dildos, along with smaller isles that reminded him of the ones in a pharmacy. Mike hesitated, but then stepped inside, heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>The man working the counter looked to be a few years older than him. He had dreadlocks and an impressive number of piercings up one ear that shone off of his dark skin. He was busy talking to a woman holding a strap-on dildo, earnestly explaining something. Mike felt his shoulders drop in relief and browsed unbothered for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he had calmed down and was contemplating approaching the guy at the register, the man approached him and said hello. His nametag read Andy, and instead of asking what he could help Mike with, he jumped right into things.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Mike admitted. “I’m new to all this,” he gestured to the wall of dildos.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re just starting off, I’d recommend this one,” he handed a black plastic one to Mike and began striding purposefully across the store. “Of course, you’ll need condoms and lube, preferably a water-based one. Do you have a partner or just looking for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing furiously, Mike said it was just him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, how far have you gone? With yourself, that is.” When Mike look confused, Andy clarified, “Like, just jerking off, or have you tried anal?”</p><p> </p><p>“On my own?” Mike asked, too surprised to be embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Andy shrugged, “You’d be surprised. A lot of people use objects, but most stick to their own fingers. Have you tried it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, and Andy asked, “Do you want to use a dildo? I’m just assuming here, since I’m not sure what you’re looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just – there isn’t really anyone I can go to, you know, with these questions. I’m not exactly out, and things aren’t looking so good in that department at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy’s eyes turned down in sympathy. “Okay, questions, let’s go. Ask me whatever you want to, and I’ll do my best to answer. If you still want to buy this in the end, that’s fine. If not, I’ll be glad to have helped a fellow brother.”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Mike still shied away from talking about his desires, but he pushed through. This was for him, after all. Little by little, Mike grew less shy, and brought up concerns and questions he’d always been afraid of asking. What helped, more than the actual answers, was having someone who listened to him and willing to help. It filled Mike with relief, the easy way Andy fielded the conversation and never made him feel small, or strange.</p><p> </p><p>Mike ended up buying the dildo, more because he was finally comfortable enough to be honest with himself than because he wanted to thank Andy. He did end up thanking him, though, and Andy responded by handing him a pamphlet.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a list of resources, we give it to everyone.” He explained, circling a few that might be helpful to Mike. Mike scanned the list of websites and hotlines and pocketed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again, you helped a bunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got you, man. Good luck with everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded and left with a smile. When he stepped outside, he realized it had gotten late, the sky darkening to a dusky pink. He texted Jessica, asking if she and Bella were done. A reply came instantly, saying yes and that they wanted to get dinner at an Italian place. A second bubble contained the address.</p><p> </p><p>Mike had his head down, chest free of anxiety, wrapped up in the illusion of safety, so when the first guy called him a faggot and slammed his fist against Mike’s jaw, he wasn’t prepared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Safe With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT! Trigger warning: homophobic slurs<br/>Here's the song that inspired the chapter title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azeJr1CX_Hw<br/>If the link doesn't work for whatever reason, the song is called "Safe With Me" by the CO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three men seemed to come out of nowhere, but perhaps they had been trailing him all along, waiting to catch Mike with his head down. Two blocks from his car and too far from any sign of help, they had picked a good moment to jump him. When the first punch landed, Mike fell back against a brick wall, plastic bag dropping from his hands. He held his hands up to shield himself, but someone kicked his shin instead.</p><p> </p><p>All Mike could hear, past the roaring in his ears, were variations of the word they threw at him, that first invisible injury that had done more damage than these blows would. The words <em>fag </em>and <em>cocksucker</em> rained down upon him, but all Mike could hear was his father shouting <em>wrong wrong wrong</em> and his glassy vision as his first real taste of fear set in, deep in his bones.</p><p> </p><p>Then Mike felt a stinging blow to his cheekbone before someone let out an enraged roar and his eyes snapped open to see Edward. He managed to punch one of them before the three scattered like marbles in all directions. Mike slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down until his knees hit the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>Then Edward was there, saying something about bastards and the police and Mike shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the police,” he said. He couldn’t afford to face them, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Edward kept saying, pulling Mike close against him. Mike buried his face in Edward’s neck and fisted his hands on the back of his coat. “I should have gotten here sooner, I’m sorry, Mike, I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head again, “Just hold me for a second. Please,” his voice cracked but Mike didn’t care. Edward sucked in a breath and held him tighter. One of his hands came up to cradle Mike’s head while the other smoothed up and down his back.</p><p> </p><p>Edward began shushing him, and Mike wondered why until he realized he was crying. It only made him burrow deeper into Edward and hold on. If safety was an illusion when Mike was walking down the street, at least now he could feel it now, holding him tight in its arms.</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t ask questions. He didn’t ask Mike why he was crying or why those men had hurt him. He didn’t do anything but hold him and murmur words of comfort until Mike had calmed down. Until he stopped trembling and his eyes stopped leaking fear and sadness. Then he pulled Mike up, gently dusted him off, and picked up his bag. He held Mike’s hand and gently led him to the car. Mike gave him the keys and Edward drove.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, they arrived at the restaurant and Mike got out of the car, only to be surrounded by Alice, Jessica and Bella.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Jessica asked, pulling out of a hug. “Alice said you guys ran into some trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Bella asked. “Your lip is busted.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, “Long story, and I don’t really want to talk about it.” Mike saw Edward and Alice looking at each other intently, murmuring. “Are you all done? I’m ready to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should eat,” Jessica said. “We’ll wait. I ate with Bella, so we’ll sit with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just pick something up on the way,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d feel better if you had something,” Edward said. Alice nodded, “I drove us here, so I can take Jessica and Bells. Edward can stay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at Edward, who nodded. Sighing, he turned and hugged the girls goodbye, including Alice, who seemed surprised but pleased.</p><p> </p><p>They watched them get into Edward’s car and then Edward was leading him up the stairs to the restaurant and holding the door open. It looked like Mike was going to get his dinner date with Edward after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Mike, just when he was starting to explore his sexual identity :( <br/>Don't worry, things get better for him ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dinner with a Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike took a moment to clean up while Edward found them a table. Looking at his reflection over the marble counter, Mike assessed his injuries. He couldn’t see any bruises on his face, even though his cheek burned and jaw ached. Maybe they’d show up tomorrow? He dabbed at his busted lip with warm water and resisted the urge to hiss in pain. Finally, he splashed water on his face and tried to center himself before going to find Edward.</p><p> </p><p>At first glance, none of the tables held his alluring vampire, until a petite, dark-haired waitress escorted him to a section of the restaurant partitioned off from the rest. There was a booth in a corner and a few tables scattered throughout. Edward sat at the booth and Mike slid in opposite him, sliding halfway down the dark leather seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you two a few minutes,” the waitress said, smiling kindly at Mike and handing him a menu.</p><p> </p><p>When she left, Mike turned to find Edward’s gaze on him, assessing. Mike decided to help him out, “I’ll probably look worse tomorrow,”</p><p> </p><p>“I can have Carlisle look at you,” he offered.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, and then paused, a question on the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You call him Carlisle?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded, “Yes, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wondered. We haven’t really talked about your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward titled his head curiously, “You want to know about my family?” His lips twitched, and that’s how Mike knew he was fighting off a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem close,” Mike said. “I thought they might be important to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are,” Edward said, “You can ask away, but on one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike raised his eyebrows, and Edward smiled, “Pick something to eat first. On me,”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Mike started, but Edward reached out and gently squeezed his hand, silencing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike, I just watched you get hurt. It won’t change what happened, but I want to do this for you.” When Mike looked unconvinced me, Edward smiled softly. “Indulge me. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Mike nodded. Edward let go so Mike could flip through the menu. When the waitress came back, Mike asked for the fettuccine alfredo with shrimp, while Edward declined to order.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you don’t want anything else?” Edward asked, leaning forward once the waitress left.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, but I’ll let you know if I change my mind.” That seemed to satisfy Edward, except that he wouldn’t move his gaze away from Mike’s. A few moments later, Mike felt himself flush under his scrutiny, which only made Edward’s gaze grow darker.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring,” Mike meant to sound accusing, but the effect was undermined by the breathlessness of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Edward averted his gaze, but his voice sounded almost ashamed when he admitted, “I’m afraid that if I look away, you’ll disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike realized, for the first time that night, that Edward was about as shaken as Mike about the incident. He opened his mouth to say something vaguely reassuring but then decided against it. He wasn’t okay, and he wasn’t going to lie about it. Instead, he moved on to the questions that had been hovering at the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find me?” Mike asked, leaning back and playing with the tablecloth. He didn’t miss the way Edward’s shoulders tightened at the question.</p><p> </p><p>When Edward looked at him, his expression was torn. He seemed to think for a moment before replied, “I’d tell you, but I’m not sure you’d believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike understood, “Does this have something to do with how you saved Bella?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward froze, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike blew out a breath, puffing his cheeks, “I saw you. You were standing by your car, across the lot, nowhere near Bella. Then Tyler’s truck came swerving in, and next thing I know, you’re standing between Bella and Tyler’s car, helping Bella up. I don’t know how you moved so fast or managed to shield her from the truck, but you did.”</p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, Edward was silent. Then, quietly, “I had a feeling you hadn’t forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then the waitress came by with Mike’s order, and they waited until she left.</p><p>“Dig in,” Edward said, pointing his chin at Mike’s plate.</p><p> </p><p>Mike waited, fork in hand, looking at Edward expectantly. Edward rolled his eyes with a smile, “I’ll answer your questions. Just eat,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike started to eat, sparing Edward a glance now and then. He seemed to be thinking, and Mike waited, focusing on his food in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I said I wasn’t the only one with these . . . unusual abilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your family?” Mike asked, thinking of the story Jacob Black had told them at La Push.</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded, “Let’s say that aside from enhanced speed and strength, there was more we could do.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike furrowed his brows, “Like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Predicting the future and,” Edward hesitated, “reading minds, among other things.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike chewed on this. Edward looked at him expectantly, but when nothing came, he buried his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve lost you, haven’t I?” came the muffled response.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mike said, drawing out the word. Edward raised one skeptical brow and Mike went on, “I’m just confused. Do you all have these abilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alice can predict the future,” Edward said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a psychic? How does she make predictions? Are they accurate?”</p><p> </p><p>“It depends,” he said, pulling the salt and pepper shakers to him. “Alice has visions, and only about people she’s close to, emotionally. The visions can range from anything as mundane as who wins a chess game to people we meet in our lives.” Here Edward’s gaze flicked up to Mike. “Sometimes she sees competing outcomes, especially when it involves people making decisions. They get clearer the more resolved the person is, or with time.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike absorbed all this in silence. “She saw me coming, didn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Edward said tersely, brows furrowing in thought. Then he shook his head and added, “She saw you getting attacked today. Earlier this afternoon, actually. I came as soon as I could, but not soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Mike said. “It was theirs. You do know that, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have been there,” Edward insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it,” Mike snapped, the sharpness of his tone startling Edward. “You can’t take responsibility for all the shit in my life. It’s misplaced guilt and it doesn’t help anyone, least of all me.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward looked at him, and the silence drew out for a few uncomfortable moments. Then Edward nodded, “You’re right. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>Guilt bubbled inside in Mike, and he reached for Edward’s hand, “I shouldn’t have snapped. I just . . . I never want you to feel like it's your fault when others decide to hurt me. It sets a dangerous precedent, and I don’t want that for us.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Us</em>, Mike blushed, moving to pull away, but Edward linked their fingers together. “Thank you,” Mike said, looking at their intertwined fingers, “for coming to get me.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward squeezed his hand in response. Mike went back to his meal and they sat in companionable silence, until something occurred to Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, if Alice is the one with visions, who can read minds?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward froze in the middle of signing the cheque. “Well,” he said, “that would be me, actually.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Confessions in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike didn’t say anything while leaving the restaurant, or even once they were buckled in inside Mike’s car. Mike had simply handed Edward the keys again and stepped in. Edward thought the human was taking all this rather well, but the silence was making him nervous. His mind kept coming up with what Mike might be thinking, and it wasn’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>“Say something,” Edward burst out after driving in painful silence for a few minutes. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, is that necessary?” Mike asked, “Can’t you just –” he gestured to his forehead, “hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward groaned, “You’re freaking out. I shouldn’t have told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much have you . . . heard? Assuming that’s how it works. Do you hear voices?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward winced, and then straightened. “I haven’t read your mind,” he confessed, “not in the way you’re thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain,” Mike asked, but some of the tension had bled out of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like background music,” Edward smiled, thinking of Mike’s mind. “Most days, I know it’s there and I do my best to ignore it. Some days I’m more sensitive than others, and I unconsciously pick up on what people are thinking. I try not to listen, though. It’s a major invasion of privacy, for one, but also . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Also?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s strangely intimate, becoming familiar with someone’s headspace. Like peeking into their bedroom, uninvited. What you have to understand is that no two minds are the same. What I . . . catch depends from person to person, as well as what they’re doing at any given moment. If they’re listening to a song and paying attention to it, listening to them means I just listen to the song. If someone’s daydreaming in class, that’s different from if they’re doodling, or remembering.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said no two minds are the same,” Mike said. “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, take Bella for example,” Edward began, but Mike started laughing. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, just – this conversation. You read her mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to, she sits next to me, it’s hard to not . . . connect.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Nada, zilch. I can’t read her.”</p><p> </p><p>“At all?”</p><p> </p><p>“At all. I can never get a clear read on Officer Swan either, so that might be a factor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you read me?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward sucked in a breath. “I can, but you don’t really project your thoughts. All I get when I tune in, so to speak, is music.”</p><p> </p><p>“Music?”</p><p> </p><p>“You had wii music playing in your head the first time I caught it. It was a relief, honestly. I used to listen to you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“When was this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spanish class, second year. October, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much is a lot?” Mike asked, voice tight again.</p><p> </p><p>“Every class that we shared that year, and junior year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t read my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really hear your thoughts,” Edward explained. Then, after a beat, “Are you angry?” Edward looked at Mike. The boy was curled up, resting his head on the window, but he looked . . . almost afraid. <em>Of me?</em> Edward wondered, with a sinking sense of despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever get anything from me, other than music?” Mike’s voice was almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“The day we spoke, in the nurse’s office. You thought something along the lines of <em>The Cullens are weird</em>.” Mike blushed, “You liked my nose, too, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a really nice nose,” Mike said, and Edward laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you asked Bella to the dance, you had a flashback right before.” Mike flinched, and Edward was so surprised he swerved the car a little. Pulling his attention back on the road, he kept talking, “I’m sorry. I just . . . you seemed nervous, and slightly scared, and I wanted to know if you were okay –”</p><p> </p><p>“How much?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Edward turned to Mike, who was sitting up, hands balled into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“How much did you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you having a conversation with your Dad. He asked about you taking Bella to the dance, and you agreed. The entire memory felt tense. It was almost as if you didn’t like being there.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s entire body seemed to slump in relief. “That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dad and I, we don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. Our entire relationship is pretty strained.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your mom?” Edward asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, smiling gently, “She left when I was sixteen. I think she and Dad are divorced now, but I’m not sure. I’ve never seen the papers, and he doesn’t like talking about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss her?” Edward asked, his heart going out to sixteen-year-old Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes. She was my best friend and mother, all rolled into one. It’s been a while since she left, though,” Mike added, but Edward guessed that it was harder than Mike was admitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there others like you?” Mike asked after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Jasper can influence emotions,” Edward said. “He can’t compel you to feel things, but he can amplify or subdue emotions someone is already feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t offer anything else. Edward wanted to ask if Mike hated him now that he knew about what he could do. If he wanted to get as far away from Edward as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“When you found me earlier,” Mike began, and Edward tensed up for a very different reason. “In the car, I thought you were quiet because you were giving me space, but now, I don’t think that was it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed . . . angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t know how to explain the white-hot rage that had consumed him. It came back now, and he had to clench his hands on the steering wheel to stay focused. He had been more worried about Mike than getting revenge then, but now the urge to find those sad excuses of human beings and –</p><p> </p><p>“Edward?” Mike’s hand was warm against Edward’s cheek and Edward sighed, loosening his grip on the wheel. Mike reached out and tugged one hand down, loosely joining their hands in the space between their seats. They didn’t speak for a few moments, and a soothing silence settled over them.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t angry,” Edward finally said, eyes on the road. He caught Mike shifting to face him from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t look at him. Edward didn’t want to see Mike’s face for this part. “I was furious,” Edward admitted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he had begun, the words flowed past his lips like water, “I wanted to kill them. The only thing stopping me from hunting them down like prey and tearing them limb from limb was you. If Alice had come with me, I don’t know that I wouldn’t have asked her to take you home and taken care of them myself.”</p><p> </p><p>The words lay quietly between them. Edward didn’t have to tell Mike he could have done it. He seemed to grasp that already.</p><p> </p><p>“I still want to,” Edward whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” was all Mike said.</p><p> </p><p>“They deserve it,” Edward growled lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but you don’t decide that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about how <em>they</em> decided to hurt you? Don’t you dare say it doesn’t matter, because it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want their blood on your hands, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>When Edward remained silent, Mike went on, “They don’t get to have you. You’re a good person, and I’ll be damned before I let them take that away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s voice came out hoarse and strained, “You don’t know what you’re asking of me, of the <em>instincts</em> you’re asking me to fight. I protect what’s mine, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then protect me and leave them alone. Promise me,” Mike said. “That you won’t hurt them in any way. You won’t ask anyone else to.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted to do something about them, I would have let you call the police. This decision is <em>mine</em>. Promise me, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward pressed Mike’s fingers, “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike tried to stop it, but he fell asleep all the same. The last few hours had taken their toll on him, both mentally and physically. He had turned on the radio in a ploy to stay awake, but between the quiet music, the feeling of safety wrapping around him like a blanket, and Edward’s hand in his, Mike couldn’t fight the pull of his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to, he found that Edward had parked the car in his driveway. The living room lights were off, and Mike checked the dashboard clock, which read eight. It felt like eleven, but that could be because of his impromptu nap.</p><p> </p><p>“How long was I out?” Mike groaned, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Not long,” came Edward’s vague reply. “You should get inside, you’ve had a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Mike was still groggy with sleep, and didn’t think twice before unbuckling his belt and then leaning across the console to press his lips to the corner of Edward’s mouth, murmuring a goodnight. Just as abruptly, he got out of the car and made his way inside, leaving a stunned vampire sitting in his driveway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Premonitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me see if I’m getting this right,” Emmett said on Sunday afternoon after they’d all gone hunting. “You stopped Mike getting pummeled, you tell him we have superpowers, you go caveman on him, he talks you down from murder and then gives you a kiss goodnight?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice sat on the grass, Jasper’s head in her lap. Emmett and Rosalie shared a boulder, and Edward lay sprawled like a starfish between the two couples. The sun was out, a rare occurrence, and Edward lay still until some of the natural chill seeping from his skin was replaced by a tentative warmth. The sensation reminded him of Mike. Not for the first time, Edward was thought of Mike’s lips pressing against his skin. Emmett’s words, however, quickly sidetracked his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“He kissed you?” Rosalie asked, pulling up her sunglasses to peer at Edward. “Did you faint?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he went into shock again,” Emmett said. “He didn’t talk for hours after he came back, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Esme was worried,” Jasper told Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“He kissed me on the cheek, Rose.” Edward clarified, “Also, I never said we had powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Psychic abilities, whatever, still some x-men shit,” Emmett said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why a caveman?” Alice asked, looking at Emmett.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to kill the people who attacked Mike,”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Jasper said. “Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mike made him promise not to,”</p><p> </p><p>“Your disregard for human life is alarming,” Edward told Jasper. “You’re an empath.”</p><p> </p><p>“This coming from the man bent on murder?” Jasper challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Edward opened his mouth to argue and then shut it. Alice giggled, making Rosalie smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who’s worse,” Emmett said. Edward groaned, but Emmett went on, “No, think about it. You basically told him you were a possessive, murderous mind-reader, and he does what, kisses you goodnight?”</p><p>“I feel like he knows about us,” Jasper said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Edward did spill the beans last night,” Emmett supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t tell him what we were,” Edward chimed in, “He remembered me helping Bella, and guessed the super strength and speed, so I worked off that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows,” Jasper insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so sure?” Emmett asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper shrugged, “Seems like a smart kid, I’m sure he’s pieced it together. Plus, you’re not exactly subtle, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a vision?” Edward asked Alice.</p><p> </p><p>Alice shook her head, “Not about whether he knows,”</p><p> </p><p>“About what, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you two, together. I’ve been having several lately,”</p><p> </p><p>“How far into the future are we talking?” Emmett asked, wrapping an arm around Rosalie, who rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to say,” Alice said, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not very subtle, sis,” Emmett said. “Does he become one of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>Edward sat up on his elbows, “Alice?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how it happens, so I can’t help you stop it,” Alice said finally, looking at Edward. “I don’t even know for sure if it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you see?” Edward asked, alarm making his voice ring out across the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“You two, picking out bookcases,”</p><p> </p><p>It took them all a moment to process the mundane activity.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Rosalie asked. “They move in together, big whoop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mike’s eyes,” Alice said. “They’re red.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Like a newborn’s</em>, Alice thinks, as if Edward needed reminding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Indecision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Alice’s reassurances on how volatile the future is, Edward couldn’t help but worry. Again, he thought about leaving. He could pack a few things, leave town. Alice said he always ended up returning, but maybe that was because he lost his resolve. If he managed to stay away long enough . . .</p><p> </p><p>Alice hadn’t seen Mike become one of them, even though Edward had feelings for him for years. It was only now when they were growing closer that she had the vision. Edward couldn’t fool himself into thinking Mike’s losing his humanity had nothing to do with him.</p><p> </p><p>Alice knocked on his door and entered without preamble.</p><p> </p><p>“You realize the entire point of knocking is waiting for someone to let you in, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like to use it as a warning,”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, but scooted over on his bed, making room for Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have another vision?” Edward asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m seeing lots of images, but nothing clear yet. I came here to tell you that whatever you’re doing, stop doing it. It’s messing with my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I ruin your life by thinking,”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Alice’s turn to roll her eyes. She shoved at Edward with a pillow, “Shut up. You’re fretting about the vision and thinking of leaving Forks.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward sighed, putting his head on Alice’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do,” he mumbled.</p><p>Alice gave an exasperated sigh, “That’s why I’m here. I’m telling you not to leave. Nothing good comes of it. Think about Mike – are you ready to abandon him without a word?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am thinking about Mike,” Edward snapped. “God, you think I want to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about him and thinking for him are two different things, Edward. Mike can make his own decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he wouldn’t make those decisions if he knew the cost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell him about us.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward buried his face in the pillow, muffling a scream.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to justify running away from a difficult situation,” Alice said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Edward said, glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I want what’s best for you,” Alice said. “Besides, it’s like Emmett always says, perks of having a psychic sister.”</p><p> </p><p>With an affectionate ruffle of Edward’s hair, Alice left the room, dodging the pillow aimed at her retreating back. Sometimes, Edward thought, he really hated being a vampire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Can We Keep Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike woke up Monday morning, feeling something akin to excitement beating in his chest, a milder cousin of his giddiness last week. Edward had left his keys under a flowerpot by the front door and texted him later Saturday night. Mike blushed, thinking of the familiarity with which he kissed Edward, like they had been doing it for years, a parting ritual perfected to habit, instead of being new to each other.</p><p> </p><p>He had iced his injuries and overall, his face looked a lot better now than it had the week before. Jess had brought him a cream to help them heal better – in between gushing about her date with Eric – and it seemed to have worked.</p><p> </p><p>The weather was chillier than usual today, so Mike pulled on a thick navy sweater over his full-sleeved t-shirt and grabbed his bag on his way out the door. He heard someone beep their horn while he was locking up, startling him into dropping his keys.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see a Chevrolet sitting out front. When he picked up his keys and approached, the windows rolled down to reveal Emmett and Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mike,” Alice beamed, “Do you want to ride with us to school today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, stop giving him the illusion of choice. Hi Mike,” Emmett greeted, leaning over Alice to look at him. “This is a scheduled kidnapping. We’re currently abducting you. Please get in,” With that, he pointed a thumb at the back.</p><p> </p><p>Bewildered, and slightly flustered, Mike nodded and opened the door, only to see Jasper sitting on the other end of the seat and a pair of black ballet flats poking out from the third row in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Mike hesitated, “should I just –”</p><p> </p><p>“Chop, chop, Romeo. Your other half awaits,” Emmett clapped his hands for added dramatic effect. Mike flushed scarlet, but complied, softly shutting the door behind him and strapping in.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your weekend?” Emmett asked, grinning at Mike when they stopped at a red light.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Mike squeaked. He cleared his throat, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as interesting as yours,” Emmett said.</p><p> </p><p>Mike flinched, and Jasper shot Emmett a sharp look. Alice reached over and whacked Emmett upside the head. So low Mike almost missed it, she hissed, “Behave,”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you’re being callous,” came a voice from the backseat. Rosalie, Mike guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mike,” Emmett said, actually sounding remorseful, “Edward told us what happened. I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, “No harm, no foul. Where is Edward, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“My fault,” Alice said, raising her hand before turning to look at Mike with a smile, “He wanted to come pick you up this morning, but I used up his tank Saturday night. He’s running a little late and sent us ahead to get you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him to take my car instead,” Rose grumbled, shaking one ballet flat against Jasper’s headrest. “He’s so stubborn.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t like your car,” Jasper said, “Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who on earth doesn’t like Audre?” Rosalie asked, finally sitting up. She pulled a picture up on her phone, practically shoving it in Mike’s face. “Look at my baby and tell me she isn’t beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike pulled his head back so he could focus on the picture. It was Rosalie, leaning against a flashy red convertible, the top down. She had red highlights in the picture, and Mike found that they suited her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very . . . bold,” Mike said. “Wait, you named your car after Audre Lorde?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Rosalie said, “Finally, someone cultured! I like him,” she said to the rest. “Can we keep him?”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett laughed and Mike smiled, shaking his head. Jasper gave him a relieved smile, as though worried Mike would be offended.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled into the parking lot, they found Edward at his usual spot, waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, brother,” Emmett said, coming up beside Mike. “Did you have a good drive?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine,” Edward said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we had a blast here with your man,” Emmett said, throwing an arm around Mike. “I see why you hide this one away,”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Edward,” Rosalie said, climbing out of the car, “you should learn to share.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, but his gaze softened when they fell on Mike. He stepped forward, trying to move closer to Mike, but Emmett stepped back, taking Mike with him. “Uh-uh, none of that. We’re going to class, and we’ll see you at lunch. Think of it as practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Edward asked, as Emmett walked Mike towards the main building. Rosalie fell into step on Mike’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>“For having a life,” Emmett called back, squeezing Mike’s shoulder and sending him a playful wink. Mike couldn’t help but grin, giving in to Emmett’s infectious humor.</p><p> </p><p>Edward huffed behind them, and Mike turned to see him following with Jasper, while Alice brought up the rear with Jessica and Bella. It was going to be a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. New Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Mike had been looking forward to seeing Edward, he didn’t mind Emmett’s antics. His casual acceptance of Mike coupled with his good-natured laughs made it difficult for Mike to grudge him anything. Besides, it was fun to watch the Cullens rile Edward up. He was clearly the baby of the family, equally picked on and pampered. It made Mike wonder what it would be like to have siblings.</p><p> </p><p>Mike only had Biology with Edward, but it seemed there was someone to talk to in every class. Between Eric, Jessica, Angela, Bella and the Cullens, he was always seeing someone in the hall or walking to class with someone else. He hadn’t been lonely before, but now his day was filled with people.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch passed as usual, with easy conversation and laughter. Looking at his friends all gathered around the table, Mike realized that he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before they graduated and went their separate ways. Mike and Edward didn’t hold hands, but Mike’s leg pressed into Edward’s from the knee down, and he relished in the small contact.</p><p> </p><p>He had gym last period, and he walked out the door, flushed and sticky, straight into Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow,” Mike complained, rubbing his nose where it had knocked against Edward’s jaw. “God, you’re made of stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Edward asked, turning Mike’s head this way and that to assess the damage.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,” Mike said, gently swatting him away. “I’m sweaty, don’t touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think that bothers me?” Edward smiled, poking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It should,” Mike said, wrinkling his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Edward only grinned wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you here to take me home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Need to grab something from my locker first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way,” Edward said, gesturing ahead. Mike resisted the urge to grab his hand and began to walk briskly.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, about this Saturday,” Mike said, digging through his locker for his chemistry book, “would you mind if we went on Sunday instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did something come up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Mike bit his lip, shutting his locker. He didn’t miss the way Edward’s gaze focused on his mouth. “I think I might want to go to the dance, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Edward said, leaning against the wall. “I wouldn’t mind going Sunday. Are you going with someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Edward seemed very interested in studying his shoes. Mike was still processing his question, textbook clutched to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“To the dance? Who would I go with?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shrugged, still looking at the floor. Mike was thrown for a minute before it clicked.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I changed my mind because I found a <em>date</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward raised his eyes to Mike’s, almost cautiously. “No?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>, but everyone’s going to be there, so I thought it might be fun. With the pressure to find a date, I didn’t actually think about whether I wanted to go on my own before, but I think I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded, looking down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Mike cleared his throat, “it would be more fun if you came too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I could dig up something to wear,” Edward said.</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded. Edward nodded back, and the two headed towards the car, holding in their happiness like a secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sweet Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began to rain on the way back to Mike’s, and water ran down the windows in torrents. Edward had parked, but none of them made any move to leave. The car was filled with Mike’s scent, a hint of musk layered under pine. When Mike had bumped into him earlier, Edward had to stop himself from running his nose up the side of Mike’s neck and retracing the path with his tongue. He had dreamed of tasting Mike so many times now, but always thought twice about touching him when they were together. Holding hands was slowly becoming familiar, but Edward didn’t know how to go about doing anything else. He should wait to take him on a date before kissing him, right? Isn’t that how it worked now?</p><p> </p><p>The date was still days away, which wasn’t long at all, but here, in a car filled with Mike, hidden behind a curtain of rain, even an hour seemed an agonizing amount of time to wait. In the middle of his musing, he had missed Mike unbuckling and turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“I never asked you this weekend,” Edward said, running his fingers up Mike’s palm, “if you were upset with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike tilted his head, one of his curls bouncing against his forehead. “Upset about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reading your mind,” Edward said, tracing circles now.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shivered lightly but didn’t pull his hand away. “I don’t know,” he said, “If I was someone who you could read well, would you have listened to me as much as you did?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook his head, “No, like I said, I usually try not to read minds at all. I am sorry, though, for the little that I did see. I know it upset you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Apology accepted. Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward nodded, without pausing in his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it . . . very difficult for you? Being with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward lifted his head, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The . . . proximity, it doesn’t bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jasper’s words came back to him. <em>He knows.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mike pulled his hands away, clasping them together in his lap. “I know what you are, Edward. I’ve known since the weekend I went to La Push.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward looked at Mike, at his blue eyes, now looking steadily at him, at his cheeks, still pink from exertion. He scanned Mike’s expression over and over but couldn’t find a trace of disgust or fear. All Edward found was the same trusting gaze, the same openness that he had seen these past few weeks. The few weeks when Mike Newton knew what he was and didn’t think he was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>Edward reached out to run his fingers along Mike’s jaw, and gently placed two fingers on his lips. “How are you not afraid of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you,” Mike said, and Edward felt the words on his fingers. He closed his hand into a fist before pulling away, as if he could capture them and keep them with him forever.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t bother you?” Edward asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacob called you the cold ones,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what the Quillettes call us. You know what it means?” Edward agreed, trying to see where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Vampires,” Mike said promptly, as if he hadn’t just upended Edward’s world. “They trusted you enough to make a pact, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“But not enough to stay on their land.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Edward knew what Mike was asking and waited for him to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“. . . fed from a human?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Edward said, and heard Mike let out a breath. “Some of us have, but everyone in my family hunts animals, not people.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you hunt,” Mike said, “you hunt to kill?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Edward said, brows furrowing in confusion. “How else would we do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just take a little, and let them live?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook his head, unable to fight a smile, “You’ve been reading too many vampire novels.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the same for humans, then? Drinking from them means you have to kill them?”</p><p> </p><p>“With humans it’s somehow worse. Drinking human blood increases bloodlust, and sometimes that can send us into a killing spree.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shuddered, and Edward was grateful for the show of fear. Mike’s calm, while favorable so far, was putting Edward on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking this really well,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had time to get used to the idea. Am I scaring you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I keep waiting for you to run screaming for the hills,” Edward admitted, making Mike grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not exactly threatening,” he teased. “You never answered my question, though. Is this hard?” Mike asked, gesturing between them.</p><p> </p><p>“It was, at first,” Edward admitted, “but I’m trying to be careful around you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hunting more than usual?” At Edward’s surprised look, Mike clarified, “I haven’t seen you with dark eyes in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Caught that, did you?” Edward murmured, skimming the back of his hand against Mike’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I pay attention,” Mike said, leaning into the touch. “I’m assuming it’s better now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” It took Edward a moment to realize what Mike meant. “Yes, it’s better now. I think it’s partly out of habit, but also . . .” he trailed off, brushing his fingers down Mike’s neck, and stopping at his collarbone, at the dip where he could feel Mike’s pulse jump beneath his fingers.</p><p>“Also?” Mike prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been distracted lately,”</p><p> </p><p>“Distracted,” Mike swallowed, and Edward leaned forward, trying to catch the motion with his lips. Mike gasped softly, but tilted his head back, warm fingers sliding into Edward’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Very distracted,” Edward said, trailing his lips up Mike’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You never said,” Mike murmured, tugging Edward closer, “I thought maybe you were keeping your distance because you were trying to stay in control.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward chuckled, and lifted his head to lock eyes with Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“When it comes to you, I am very bad at both those things,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Mike said, and closed the distance between their lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was everything Edward thought it would be. Mike’s mouth was warm, pressing and moving against his. At first he remained still, overwhelmed by the fireworks behind his eyes. Then, slowly, he began kissing back. Mike didn’t seem to mind, content to hold Edward close until the vampire caught up. They found a rhythm, and Edward pulled Mike up and against him. Mike pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Edward’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Rain pounded on the roof in victory, but all Edward could think about was Mike. The weight of Mike’s body, pressing into his own, the sound of his breaths traveling, the drum of his heartbeat, echoing in the empty spaces inside Edward. All around, everywhere, was Mike, and Edward gave himself up to the feeling with joyous surrender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Let Me Take You Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike spent the rest of the week floating in a dream. Edward drove him to and from school every day, and they were quickly forming a routine. Edward always showed up a little early, and Mike learned to finish breakfast and be ready for him by then. They usually drove to school amid quiet conversation, hands joined between their seats. On Tuesday, the morning after their first kiss, Mike had been flustered and silent until Edward leaned over and brushed their lips together, more of a greeting than anything else, before pulling away and starting the car. It had been enough to rid Mike of any remaining embarrassment. Now, it was how they began each morning, with a small sign of affection.</p><p> </p><p>School, however, remained the same. Classes went on as usual. Mike found friendship and comfort at every turn. Everything felt a world away from his life a few weeks ago. It wasn’t until he was falling asleep Tuesday night that Mike realized the crucial difference: for the first time in years, Mike was happy.</p><p>Not surviving, not merely trudging from one day to the next, but truly, breathtakingly, happy.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he stood in the middle of the room, wardrobe in disarray, with only Jessica’s voice to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine, Mike,” came the familiar tone of exasperation. The sound was slightly muffled because Mike’s phone was buried somewhere in the pile of clothes he rejected. “There isn’t even a dress code for the dance. It’s not prom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing looks good on me, Jess,” Mike groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, nothing looks good on everyone. Edward would totally agree, but I’m afraid you’d get arrested before he got a good look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jess,” Mike said, trying not to laugh and failing. He dug through the mountain of fabric to find his phone and there Jessica was, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, just wear something you’ll be comfortable in, breathe a little, and I’ll see you at nine, alright? Make sure to shampoo and rock those curls, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike rolled his eyes, thanked her, and said goodbye. Finally, he looked around his room and sighed. He had a lot of work to do.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward was bouncing his knee. He had been fidgeting since eight, when he was done getting dressed. Alice had drifted downstairs soon after and kept him company while the rest followed. Dressed in a pale, sequined short dress, Alice looked a wonderful mix of modern and vintage. Jasper wore wine red pants and a black silk shirt while Emmett had opted for white slacks and a sky-blue dress shirt. Rosalie came down at last, black pumps clacking on the stairs, announcing her arrival.</p><p> </p><p>She had been choosing between something pink and black the last time Edward heard her call across their landing for Alice, but now she was dressed in a dress the color of her convertible, with a plunging neckline and silk folds.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have us barred from the dance,” Edward said upon seeing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she said, turning around, “it gets better.” With that, she moved her curtain of hair to reveal the low back of the dress.</p><p> </p><p>Alice laughed, and Edward couldn’t help but grin at his sister. Emmett simply wrapped an arm around Rose and kissed her temple as he led the way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Esme called, appearing at the stairs. “We need pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be late,” Edward said, trying not to whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she said. “But take some once you’re there. I need more pictures for this year’s album.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward muttered something about there already being enough, but his mother ignored him, sending a dazzling smile and shooing them out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safe, and don’t even think about coming home early,” she said as she shut the door. “Have fun!”</p><p>The five stood in silence for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did that sound like a threat?” Emmett finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it was,” Edward replied, patting Emmett on the back as they made their way to the car.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning his room and taking a shower, Mike found himself standing in front of his wardrobe for the second time, this time calmer. He pulled out an old pair of black skinny jeans, and a white button-down that was too big on him. By the time he had tucked the shirt in and added a belt, it was 8:30, and too late to change into anything else. He spared a single glance at the mirror before he left.</p><p> </p><p>He had forgotten about his father, but the sound of a glass banging on the table made Mike pause at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” came a cold, hard voice from behind him. “And what are you wearing? You look like a –”</p><p> </p><p>“The dance. I changed my mind,” Mike said, each word terse, hiding his heartbeat which had kicked up a few notches.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally found a woman who’d go with you, huh?” There was an edge to his voice, and Mike didn’t dare to turn and see the accompanying expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Mike lied, practically lunging for the front door. “I’ll be home late. Night, Dad.” Mike slammed the door shut and waited for a few moments. When he didn’t hear anyone thundering down the hall, he made a break for the car, giving in to his urge to run.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mike heard the music long before he got to the gym. The dance was in full swing when he arrived, and he spotted everyone off to the side by the dance floor. Jessica was gorgeous in a pale pink dress that brought out her dark eyes and hair, and Mike was about to say so when he was close enough, except that she saw him and bolted. He had two seconds to brace for impact before she was on his, arms wrapping like vines with a vice-like grip.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so hot,” she shouted into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, pulling her close and spinning her in a circle before setting her down. “So do you,” he said, brushing her hair over a shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, if Cullen asks me where you are one more time, I might just sock him in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Eric?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here,” came a voice from behind Mike. Eric handed Jess a drink and wrapped an arm around Mike, leading him to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Mike spotted Edward before the rest, and almost tripped over his own feet. Dressed in all black, he looked absolutely sinful. The dark color highlighted his hair and Mike wished they were alone, so he could pull him in for a kiss and run his fingers through the copper strands.</p><p> </p><p>Edward seemed to be having similar thoughts, if the way his eyes darkened was any indication. Mike tore his gaze away and greeted the Cullens. Rosalie smiled when Mike said the dress suited her. Alice pulled him in for a hug and Emmett ruffled his hair. Mike laughed, shaking his head to bring his curls back in order. He hadn’t been paying attention when he was backing away and stumbled into someone.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, he found himself locked in pools of gold. Mike moved away one step and smiled at Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” he greeted, but Edward didn’t respond. Instead, his gaze moved down the length of Mike’s body before slowly climbing up again. Mike felt goosebumps on his arms. By the time their eyes met again, Mike couldn’t mistake the look in Edward’s eyes and flushed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Edward opened his mouth to say something, when Jessica tugged on Mike’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“If you two are done undressing each other in your heads, I’d like to dance,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike spluttered, but Jessica only laughed and pulled him towards the dance floor, where they found Bella and Angela. Bella was in a dark blue sleeveless number while Angela went classy with black and white.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t dance,” Mike said to Bella, who only smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind,” Bella shrugged, sparing Angela a look. Mike’s teasing grin melted into a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I get that,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The song changed and the crowd roared their approval, swallowing anything else they might have said. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie joined them, and Mike spared a glance at Edward, who leaned against the wall with Jasper but gave him an encouraging nod. Mike smiled back, and turning to his friends, lost himself to the music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Moth to Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike looked like trouble. The boy looked good on any given day, constantly drawing Edward’s attention with his bright eyes and charming smile. Tonight, though, Edward was a moth to flame, wanting to get close even as the proximity burned him.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to dance with Mike, but he didn’t trust himself to maintain an appropriate distance between their bodies. He also wouldn’t be able to answer for his hands, which had done nothing but itch since he laid eyes on Mike.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t fair for someone to be this beautiful, Edward thought, watching Mike dance. The lights caught on the gold in his hair, reflected by the white shirt. <em>That shirt should be illegal.</em> Edward had to stop himself from tracing Mike’s collarbones with his tongue earlier. Not that the jeans were entirely decent, either. The entire effect was made worse by the fact that Mike could dance. Why had no one told him about Mike dancing? Right, because Edward would have swooned, proving his family right about his Victorian sensibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Your man can move,” Jasper said from next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” Edward said, watching Mike’s body undulate as a risqué number came on. “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“All good,” Jasper said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too many emotions?” Edward pressed, worried.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper shook his head, “It’s not bad. I might step out for a bit later, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper nodded, and the two lapsed into silence again.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike danced until he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, until sweat poured off his back and the music pounded in his skull. Mike danced and danced and danced. Then the music stopped, and the announcer said they were taking a short break before the slow songs began, and Mike looked up to search for Edward, as he had been doing between songs.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t spot either brother and looked to Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?” he nudged her. She followed his gaze and then understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably stepped out for some air. Big crowds aren’t good for Jasper,” She explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Too overwhelming?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice nodded, while Jessica came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Alice’s waist from the back and resting her head against her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might be dead,” Jessica said. “Like, literally dead. You’re talking to my ghost now. I don’t know where my body is, which is why I can’t move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike flicked her forehead, “Too many horror movies.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica pouted at him, rubbing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of the supernatural,” Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Mike on one end, and Jessica and Alice on the other, “Mike was an absolute nightmare on the dance floor. Didn’t know you danced, big guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged but felt an answering flush steal across his cheeks all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s supernatural is how you all are still standing after that show,” Jessica said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s sit down,” Eric said, reaching for her. Jessica happily leaned on him, and the two found their way off the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a breather,” Mike said, moving away from under Emmett’s arm. He went to the table serving drinks and grabbed a bottle of water, promptly drained it, and finished half of a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s thirsty,” a voice whispered in his ear, and Mike spun to see Edward grinning at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. Mike found himself smiling back even before he decided to.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me?” he asked, running his eyes down Edward’s frame and quickly back up again, but not before letting his gaze linger on his lips. Mike locked eyes with Edward and took a final swallow of the water before capping the bottle. He didn’t miss the way Edward’s gaze followed the motion of his throat. Suddenly, he was taken back to a few days ago to the car, when Mike and Edward hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly,” Edward said evenly, “not when I’m in the same boat. Have I told you,” he moved closer, voice dropping low, “just how good you look tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward was so close that if Mike moved too suddenly, his head would knock into Edward’s jaw. Yet Mike’s skin prickled with the need to move closer, make contact.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mike said, liking the way Edward shivered, “I don’t believe you’ve mentioned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward bent lower, until his breath brushed the shell of Mike’s ear, “You look absolutely delectable.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Mike managed, breath hitching.</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike moved until his lips touched Edward’s ear, “Good enough to eat,”</p><p> </p><p>Then he brushed past Edward, fingers skimming the back of Edward’s hand, and made his way to the bleachers. He sat down just as the lights began to dim again, and Edward sat by him. Jessica and Eric stayed with them for the first few songs but joined everyone else soon after. Mike couldn’t find Bella or Angela in the crowd. Alice and Jasper stood swaying gently in a corner, but Rosalie and Emmett were dancing in the middle of the floor, winding their way past other couples and twisting their way back to each other. It made Mike smile.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re really getting into it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, muttering “show-offs,” under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The song changed again, and Mike was humming to it under his breath when he felt Edward’s hand brush his. He turned to Edward, who still had his gaze fixed on the dance floor. A moment later, Edward’s hand brushed over his again, and Mike flipped his hand palm-up. Edward’s cool fingers slid against his and squeezed gently. Mike turned his attention back to the dancers and squeezed back, suddenly grateful for the darkness of the gym for allowing them this small, stolen moment.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Everyone said their goodbyes soon after, huddled together in a circle at the school parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe we have to be back here after a day,” Eric said, resting his chin on Jessica’s head, who leaned back against him.</p><p> </p><p>“It is the middle of the weekend, what did you expect?” Mike asked from beside them.</p><p> </p><p>“No school on Monday,” Eric mumbled, making Mike smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know about you lot, but I’m beat,” declared Emmett.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be,” Edward said, “after that show.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous, little bro?” Emmett practically leered at Edward, who gave him a playful shove.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish,”</p><p> </p><p>The group began to scatter then, but Edward followed Mike to his car.</p><p> </p><p>“What time are we meeting tomorrow?” Mike asked, pulling open his door and turning to face Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Edward said, “It’s a Sunday, so I don’t want you to wake up too early. Is ten okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten’s perfect. Am I still not allowed to know what we’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Edward said, grinning now. “You’re just going to have to be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike said something about being patient enough, but Edward’s swift kiss to his forehead silenced him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams,” he whispered, cool breath ghosting across Mike’s skin, and then he was gone. After a moment, Mike woke out of his momentary daze and climbed into his car.</p><p>Before he started his engine, though, he thought he heard a ghostly chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Vampires,” Mike muttered, shaking his head as the car came to life.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: homophobic language, graphic violence, scenes of abuse</p><p>I've uploaded this chapter before but took this one and few others down for editing. Nothing has changed except I've condensed multiple chapters into fewer ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were on when Mike parked the car. If he hadn’t been half as happy, Mike would have thought about peeking through the window before he entered. Perhaps if he had been more afraid, he would have gotten into his car and crashed at Jessica’s until morning. These were the thoughts that haunted him later. That had he just been a little more careful, perhaps he could have prevented a tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>As it was, Mike was still drunk on dancing and memories of Edward. He moved, light-footed and sure, past the entry hall leading to the living room and had his foot up on the first step when all of a sudden, his vision titled and he found himself staring into a pair of grey, rage-filled eyes instead of the cream color of their ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since his father was in one of his moods, but where his mind faltered, Mike’s body remembered. He shot up to his feet as fast as he could. He had learned the hard way that showing weakness in front of his father was like letting a shark smell blood – they moved in faster for the kill.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” Mike said, a part of him recoiling from the word. He should have another name for this monster, but his mind stubbornly clung to one of the very first words he had spoken. Mike held his hands up, as if he could pacify his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?” Each word was bitten off and flung at Mike like an accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I went to the dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did,” his father grabbed his head and yanked him closer, ignoring Mike’s cry of pain. “Little twink like you, where else would you go?”</p><p> </p><p>He shoved Mike then, who stumbled towards the kitchen. This was his second mistake. Mike should have crawled upstairs, or stopped in the living room, where most of the horrors took place. Instead he went to the kitchen, leaning against the marble counter in the center.</p><p> </p><p>His father followed, throwing his bottle against the hardwood floor, where it splintered, splaying glass and the thick scent of beer.</p><p> </p><p>His father was yelling again, but Mike’s gaze was stuck on the broken bottle, at the shards of glass glinting in the light, watching the trickle of liquid flow closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you listening to me, boy?” Mike’s chin was wrenched up until he looked into his father’s gaze again. Those hateful eyes made Mike want to spit at him. His father must read something in his expression, because that was when the first blow struck. His father let of him at the same time, leaving Mike to fall on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He kicked Mike, who gasped before trying to get up again. The second kick landed somewhere near his ribs, but instead of letting go as he usually did, his father grinded down, bearing down with his whole weight. Mike head the sick sound of something snapping before he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Something burned near his lungs, a little above his waist, and he clenched his eyes, trying to breathe through the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“. . . a little whore, just like your mother,” Mike heard the words from a distance, but opened his eyes at the mention of his mother. His father was pacing on the other side of the kitchen, and Mike managed to sit up on his side, before grabbing a tool for support and slowly climbing up to his feet. Once there, he spotted the wooden case that held their knives. Mike spared a glance at his father, who still hadn’t noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why she really left us, you know?” he said, not looking at Mike. Slowly, Mike made his way around the corner, a limp in his step.</p><p> </p><p>“She found someone else. A lover,” his father spat the words. “Had it been a man, I could have tolerated it. Instead, she ran away with the receptionist from the hospital. And you’re just like her, I can see it everyday. The same eyes, the same <em>disgusting</em> –”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dad,” Mike was surprised at how steady his voice sounded. “Mom left because she realized what I did. That you’re nothing more than a <em>pathetic</em> piece of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>His father spun on his heel, stunned. When he looked at the knife in Mike’s trembling hand, an odd look crossed his face. For a moment he looked vulnerable, almost sad. Then it was gone as quick as it came and he came at Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a lot of nerve threatening your own father, boy,” he said, moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You are no father of mine,” Mike spat. He thrusted the knife blindly, wild in his desperation to escape this nightmare, but his father knocked it out of his grip before picking it up from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Mike lunged first, and they grappled until he was wrestled to the floor. There was a searing pain across his skin, and it took him a moment to register that his father had used the knife. Then he was scrambling backwards, trying to get away. Mike’s phone slid out of his pocket and he tried to grab a hold of it.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he dialed in 911 his father was upon him meaty hands going around his neck, knee digging into Mike’s chest. The phone fell out of his grasp as he squeezed his father’s wrists, trying to get away. Black spots were appearing across his vision and with one final inhale, Mike braced himself and smashed his head against his fathers. It was enough to surprise his father into loosening his grip and Mike got up and sprinted for the door. He could hear his father behind him, but he didn’t stop until he was in his car and backing out of the driveway. He saw his father come out the front door, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Mike hightailed it out of the driveway and onto the street, driving straight to Mercy Hospital. It was farther out than Forks Medical Center, but that only meant he’d have more time to call the police and explain what happened before his father claimed him as the legal guardian.</p><p> </p><p>The parking lot at the hospital was empty, and Mike didn’t bother to park. He just stopped his idling car at the entrance and staggered in. There was a nurse leaning her hip against the front desk, chatting with the receptionist when he came in. The receptionist gasped when she saw him, and the nurse dropped the paper cup she had been holding.</p><p> </p><p>Before his head hit the floor, though, she was there, asking for his name and what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Police,” he managed to get out.</p><p> </p><p>“Call the police,” the nurse said, and he heard the receptionist confirm the request. At the same time, he heard voices getting closer but the darkness in his vision increased.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I need you to stay with me, alright? Try to stay awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” a second voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, he hasn’t said. Just walked right in and collapsed. Kid, who did this? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>They were lifting him now and wanted to tell him to stop because it hurt, but all he could hear was the question echoing in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who did this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dad</em>, he wanted to say. But he couldn’t form the words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are no father of mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a rattling breath, he said, “Chris Newton,” just as the darkness swallowed him whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ice Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Cullen pulled up in front of Mike Newton’s house at 9:50 am. A steaming cup of coffee stood expectantly in the holder. He had called Jessica at 9 am – a big mistake, Edward had realized, after the girl had yelled at him for waking her at what she deemed “the ass crack of dawn,” but not before he asked her how Mike liked his coffee. She called him a brazen idiot before she hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Edward had stared at his phone, dumbstruck, while Emmett fell out of his chair, laughing. Two minutes later his phone chimed twice.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m only doing this because he’s my best friend</em>, read the first text.</p><p>
  <em>Medium roast, 2% milk, no sugar. Add a shot of vanilla or honey if you can</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Edward sent her a thank you, and all she wrote was, <em>Never again, Cullen.</em></p><p> </p><p>Which was how Edward ended up in front of Mike’s house, bouncing his knee, impatient to see a familiar set golden curls and baby blue eyes. Except 10 am turned to 10:30 and Mike still hadn’t shown. Edward looked at the text he sent at 10:15, sitting without a response. At first Edward thought Mike had slept in, and settled in to wait, a fond smile on his lips. When his call went unanswered at 11, the thoughts began to creep in.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Mike was still asleep. Maybe his phone died, and he missed the alarm. Maybe he changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The last one made him pause. Except that Mike wouldn’t have left him like this, without a word. At noon Edward texted Mike again, asking him to call when he could, and drove home. Edward didn’t go home, though. He couldn’t. Instead, he took the path leading to the woods. He walked and walked and walked. He lost track of time, only stopping now and then to check if his phone had reception and wasn’t running out of battery.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he made it home, the dark had settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s back,” Alice greeted with a smile when he walked into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the big date?” asked Rosalie, looking up from her book.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper, however, looked at him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>At his words, all four siblings looked at Edward. Avoiding their gazes, Edward said, “He couldn’t make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did something come up?” Alice asked, concern coloring her voice. “I didn’t see anything, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he say why?” Rosalie had put her novel aside, giving Edward her full attention.</p><p>Edward shook his head, moving to sit by her. She moved her feet off the couch to make room for him. Emmett sat by Edward’s other side, lightly draping one arm behind Edward – not quite touching, but reassuring all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward?” Alice asked softly, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward told them, with Emmett occasionally rubbing his back in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“He stood you up?” Rosalie’s fangs slid out. “Wait till I see him next. Forget roast beef, I’m going to –”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on a sec, Rose,” Alice put her hand on her knee to placate her, “Edward, when you spoke last night, did Mike seem to be getting cold feet about your date?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Edward said. “He seemed fine.” Edward didn’t want to think about last night, he didn’t want to think about Mike at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me text Jessica, she’ll know,” Alice said, rising, but Rosalie stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice, don’t.” Rosalie tilted her head in Edward’s direction. “He doesn’t need this right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” Alice waited till he looked at her from he was leaning his head on Emmett. “I’m not trying to make this worse, but I really don’t think Mike would have stood you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seconded,” came Emmett’s quiet voice. “I’m not saying he’s a great guy. I wouldn’t put it past him to bail on you, but I think he’d have cancelled last minute instead of just leaving you there to figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook his head, “Doesn’t matter, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” With that, he made his way upstairs, leaving a sea of concerned faces behind him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward drove to school with his family as usual, ignoring the pang in his chest when Emmett asked if he should take out his car. The drive there was silent. Alice had turned on the radio, and quiet music filled the car.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica, Eric, Bella and Angela were waiting by where Edward usually parked his car, and he got out, bracing himself for the slew of questions.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica saw all of them get out and looked confused, “Where’s Mike?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward stiffened, and then forced himself to relax. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said coolly, moving to walk past her, but she kept up with his long strides.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike hasn’t been responding to my texts or calls, which means yesterday’s date went really well or terribly, and you’re going to tell me which, since Mike isn’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward laughed, and it sounded hollow to his ears, “It didn’t go at all. Your best friend didn’t show up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jessica stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, but that wasn’t what made Edward pause. It was the mixture of surprise and concern in her voice. Edward pulled her to the side, away from the oncoming traffic of students.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t look so surprised,” Rosalie said, flanking Edward. “Like you didn’t know,”</p><p> </p><p>“Rose,” Edward hissed in warning, not liking where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica shook her head, “Mike would never, do you hear me? He would never stand you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he did.” Rosalie said pitilessly. “Are we done here?”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica didn’t say anything, just walked past them, calling for Eric. Edward heard her ask him if he’d heard from Mike since the dance, and then shook himself, moving to head to class.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, not seeing Mike in the halls or in Biology. Edward hadn’t realized how much he had begun depending on the human until he was absent. At lunch, the seat to Edward’s left remained empty. Edward saw Jessica eye it with concern, frowning over her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Edward stared at the empty parking spot where Mike’s car should be at the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p><em>Coward</em>, he thought, even as everything inside him protested at the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t show up to school for two more days. On Wednesday, at lunch, Jessica was arguing with Eric, whispering furiously. Edward tried to ignore them. He glanced at Mike’s seat, unease curling in his stomach. Over the past few days, his hurt had turned to anger and then cooled into concern.</p><p> </p><p><em>Where </em>was<em> Mike?</em></p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t seen him, have you?” He asked Jessica, breaking the silence between the two parties.</p><p> </p><p>“No, doofus, pay attention,” she said, turning back to Eric.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it,” Rosalie growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Jessica snapped. Rosalie gaped in surprise. “I get that you’re playing protective sibling because Edward is butthurt about their date, but in case you haven’t noticed, Mike is <em>missing</em>. No one has seen or heard from him since Saturday. So, can you please get your head out your ass, Rosalie? Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go off,” Emmett said, and Rosalie smacked his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really concerned?” Alice asked Jessica.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine, Jess,” Eric said. “He’ll come back soon. Maybe sporting more bruises than usual, but he’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not funny,” Jessica hissed, agitated. “I went over yesterday, Eric, no one answered. I don’t think anyone’s been inside since the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but we can’t do anything. We don’t have evidence. What cop is going to listen to a couple of teenagers?”</p><p> </p><p>“If he’s in a hospital, we won’t need evidence,” Jessica countered.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Edward said, voice like ice.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica sent Eric a helpless look, and he shrugged. “Might as well, at this point,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jessica leaned forward. “This does not leave this table. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How much did Mike tell you about his family?” she asked Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“His mom left when he was sixteen,” Edward said. “It’s been him and his father since.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Things have been tense between them,” Edward finished. “That’s all I know. What does this have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember when Mike came to school with a black eye?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward wasn’t likely to forget. “Yes,” he gritted out. “Wait, are you saying . . .?”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica nodded, pale-faced, “His father has a drinking problem. It was one of the reasons his mom left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why hasn’t he told the police?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was afraid of his father finding out. The plan was to wait till he turned eighteen so he could move out. We even picked out a place downtown. Mike’s been saving up for years now.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s head was spinning. Suddenly, he thought about Mike refusing to talk about who hurt him, the way he always locked the door quietly in the mornings, the way he reacted in the car, when he thought Edward had read his mind. Edward hadn’t understood it then, but it all fell into place now. Mike hadn’t been afraid of Edward, he was afraid of Edward finding out about his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Bella’s voice startled Edward, and the entire table turned to look at her, phone held to her ear. “I know you’re in the middle of work, but I need a favor.” She left the table to continue the conversation and they all waited in tense silence. Bella came back a few moments later, disappointment coloring her features.</p><p> </p><p>“He said there was a call from Mike’s house Saturday night. He couldn’t tell me more, saying it was confidential due to an ongoing investigation. He said not to worry about Mike, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know where he is?” Edward asked, not bothering to mask his worry.</p><p> </p><p>“A hospital, but he wouldn’t say which one.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward was up before he was thinking about it. He heard Bella and Rosalie call him back, but Alice and Emmett shushed them. The sound of pounding feet made him slow, and he waited till Jessica caught up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going with you,” she said. Her tone left no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>Edward knew a headstrong woman when he saw one. He simply unlocked his car and waited for her to buckle up while he dialed a familiar number.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward?” came the surprised voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Carlisle, I need your help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercy hospital was quiet when they walked in. Edward expected the receptionist to say Mike wasn’t allowed visitors outside of family, but her face crumpled when Edward said his name, and she gave them his room number without protest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad someone is finally here to see him,” the nurse who was leading them to the room said. Edward felt his insides clench in guilt. “He was in terrible shape when he came in. Doctors thought he wouldn’t make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was admitted Saturday night?” Jessica asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Admitted,” the nurse scoffed. “Collapsed in the lobby, more like. We called the police right after. Brave kid,” she said, stopping outside the room. “Here you are. Press the call button if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica slid the door open but stopped after taking a few steps inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Edward followed her in, looked at the form sleeping on the cot, and felt his face crumple. A sob escaped him before he could stop it, and Jessica turned, sliding her arms around Edward. He felt her tears dampen his shirt, and he held her close as she trembled. Edward thought he was the one comforting Jessica, until she flexed her arms around him, and he realized he had been leaning on her too.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Two broken ribs, a knife wound that needed stitches, a concussion and a windpipe that was nearly crushed, to say nothing of the bruises that littered Mike’s body.</p><p> </p><p>How had Edward dared to be angry with him?</p><p> </p><p>The nurse that had showed them the room came in every now and then to check on Mike. She introduced herself as Heather.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a lot better now,” she said, catching sight of Edward and Jessica’s despondent expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Jessica said, wiping away tears.</p><p> </p><p>“We took off the oxygen, for one. He’s woken up several times, too. He looks terrible, but you can tell he’s a fighter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Jessica said, because Edward still couldn’t find words.</p><p> </p><p>When Heather left, they sat in silence for a few moments before Jessica spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook his head mutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop beating yourself up. It helps no one, least of all Mike.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a laugh out of Edward, and Jessica looked at him like he had lost his marbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, just – Mike said something similar to me not too long ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica sighed at the mention of her best friend, “I should have come earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now who’s beating herself up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew what was going on, and I did nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could you possibly have done? Mike had a plan and look how that turned out.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica shook her head. Her phone chimed, and she frowned at what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to go? I’ll drive you back.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “I’m calling an Uber and heading home. You look like you want to stay longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward couldn’t deny that. “Text me when you get back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you keep me updated on him,”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike had embraced the darkness that had taken him under, but it was a fickle lover. Every now and then, he would come to, with varying degrees of consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>His memory was sharp, and head clear the first time he woke up and spoke to the officers. They had asked for as many details he could bring himself to spare, and he laid the truth bare. On the cusp of death, he didn’t have much to lose.</p><p> </p><p>The second night, there was a nurse by his bedside when he woke up. It was the same woman who had held him in the lobby. Her name tag read, “Heather,”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty,” was all he said when read it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try, kid, but I’m a little old for you,” she smiled, but there was disappointment in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, trying again. “Pretty . . . name. You have a pretty name.”</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the light came back in her dark eyes, “Thank you, my mama picked it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good choice,” he said, eyes falling shut again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid,” she said, “there are some officers here to see you. It’s about your father. Should I let them in, or tell them you’re asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“In,” he said. “Water?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she handed him a glass of water, helped him sit up, and gave him a paper cup filled with ice to chew on. “Our patients like them,” the nurse said, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, accepting it.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same set of officers that had questioned him the day before. They looked much older than they did the day before, but it could have been because of the expression on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“More questions?” Mike asked, adjusting his blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“No, buddy. We actually came with some news about your old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot,” Mike said, even as his heart thudded. The officers noticed the increased heart rate on the monitor, and the one who had been speaking tried to give him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s not going to be bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s heart slowed. “Did he skip town?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead,” the other officer said, apparently tired of his partner’s stalling. “He got into a car accident the night you were admitted. He was driving drunk and ran into a truck.”</p><p> </p><p>“He passed away around midnight,” the first one said. “Our condolences.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike remembered saying something vague and assenting to the officers before Heather came to shoo them away, reclining his bed and dimming the lights.</p><p> </p><p>“My father’s dead?” he asked her. He needed to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Positive. The police chief identified the body. It’ll probably be in the news this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s entire body slumped in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be upset,” Mike said as his eyes started to fall shut.</p><p> </p><p>“What you should be, is bloody happy to be alive,” she said, puffing his pillow before she headed to the door. “Kid,” she called.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“This will pass, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Heather.”</p><p> </p><p>The third time was the worst. He woke up again in the middle of the night, except he couldn’t remember that he was in the hospital, or that his father was dead. In his head, he was still running to his car, rushing to get away, to find a safe space. His shouting brought in the doctor on call, and they had to sedate him. The last thing he remembered was a nurse’s face, looking at him sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, kid, it’ll be better in the morning,” she whispered. So he slept.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time he got up to go the bathroom and told Heather he was hungry. It was the first time she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Be right back,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to me last night?” he asked, remembering the way he had thrashed.</p><p> </p><p>“Swelling in the brain,” she said. “It’s better now, but we had to sedate you. Sorry about that, I’m sure it wasn’t pleasant.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head. “I was panicking, I’m not sure how else you’d have calmed me down.”</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep again after the food, but this time it wasn’t drug induced. His body was exhausted from fighting, running and all the million things it did in the middle to survive. Now, truly safe for the first time in years, he fell into a deep, restful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth time he woke, it was to the sound of a quiet voice and cold fingers in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward?” he said even before he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Right here,” Mike felt a cool touch on his temple and leaned into it. When he opened his eyes, there was his vampire, relief in his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever said third time was the charm had it wrong. It was clearly the fifth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward sat there for close to two hours, holding Mike’s hand and listening to him breathe. A part of him wanted – no, needed – Mike to wake up so he could make sure he was alive and well, but the rest of him was afraid to touch him, worried he’d hurt him somehow.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting off the phone with Alice when Mike stirred. Then those blue eyes looked into his, and for the first time that week, Edward felt like his world was spinning in the right direction again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Melted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re really here,” Mike said, and Edward felt his heart splinter into a million tiny pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat, “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jessica was worried when you didn’t come to school. She . . . told us about your father,” Edward glanced at Mike, but his expression remained the same. “Then Bella called Chief Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said I was here?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook his head, “He said you were at a hospital. I called Carlisle to see which one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, playing detective,” Mike smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Edward smiled back weakly, and Mike’s brows furrowed, “Wait, what day is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward let out a breath, “Wednesday,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike’s eyes widened, “Our date,”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Edward shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward, I’m so–”</p><p> </p><p>Edward leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mike’s, effectively silencing him. Mike lay still for a moment before he began kissing Edward back, cupping one hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer. Unlike their first kiss, this one was tinged with desperation. Edward was frantic to know Mike was okay, searching his mouth as though it held the answer, and Mike gave back all the reassurance he could, meeting Edward breath for breath. When they finally pulled away for air, Edward rested his head against Mike’s.</p><p> </p><p>Edward couldn’t hide the pain in his voice when he spoke, “Please don’t apologize. After everything, I don’t think I could bear it,”</p><p> </p><p>“You must have been upset, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was under the impression that you stood me up,” Edward admitted, and felt Mike’s hand clench in his hair, anchoring him to the present. “In the last few days, I have been hurt, angry, and worried in turn, only to find out that while I was busy nursing my shallow wounds, here you were –” Edward took a shaky breath to steady himself, but his voice cracked all the same, “fighting to stay alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” Mike whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“So no, Mike, you do not get to apologize to me about this. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me, for not having more faith.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t say anything, just shook his head, forehead rubbing against Edward’s. Edward let out a shaky laugh, and Mike nuzzled into him further.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be okay,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Edward said with a low growl, kissing him again. “I’m holding you to it.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward came every day after that, and Mike learned to rely on his presence. It helped that Edward never acted like a guest he had to entertain. Most of the time, Edward sat reading a book by his side. Sometimes he worked on his homework or had a brief phone call with Alice. If Mike was in the mood, Edward would entertain him with stories of his day. Mike got used to falling asleep with the feeling of a cold hand clasped in his.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone from their circle had come in at least once, Jess being the more frequent visitor after Edward. The Cullens had brought flowers, which seemed both sweet and awkward at the same time. Mike had sat, balancing the cheerful collection of sunflowers in his lap till Edward set it by his bed, and Alice moved to hug Mike in greeting, diffusing the tension in the room. Emmett had been quiet during the visit, which is how Mike knew he was upset.</p><p> </p><p>Angela had gifted him some chocolate, which he was grateful for, tearing the wrapper and biting in without preamble. Bella had gotten him a copy of Wuthering Heights, one of her favorite books, and Mike read it in between his many naps and sessions of contemplating the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>It was about a week after he was admitted that the social worker came to see him. He was still chewing over the visit when Edward came to visit, this time with Jessica in tow. The two were doing their homework on the little table in the corner. Mike fidgeted with his blanket, wondering how to broach the topic. In the end, he didn’t have to.</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out,” Jessica said from over her Calculus homework.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mike’s hands stilled.</p><p> </p><p>“Stalling. Get the cat out of the bag,”</p><p> </p><p>Edward lifted his head, looking between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Pro tip,” Jessica told him, “Mike fidgets when he’s nervous or worried. That, or he plays with whatever he can get his hands on – car keys, notebook, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s lips twitched, “Noted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here,” Mike protested. He wasn’t sure he liked this newfound solidarity between Jessica and Edward.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica simply looked at him steadily until Mike sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“A woman from social services came to see me today,” Mike began, twisting the tag on his wrist. “She wanted to talk about what happens now that Dad is . . . dead.” Jessica was looking at him with concern, and Mike swallowed past the lump in his throat. “The house is mine once I turn eighteen, and I can decide what to do with it. In the meantime, she said I had to stay with either my next of kin, which would be Mom, or . . . a temporary local guardian.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need a place to stay?” Jess asked, brows furrowing. “That’s it? That’s why you’re curled into a ball of anxiety?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jess,” Mike hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she said, throwing her hands up in surrender, “Like you even need to ask, Mike. What’s mine is yours, as you’ve known since we were like six.” Shaking her head, she went back to her homework.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Mike peeked at Edward, only to see him already looking at Mike. Edward smiled gently at him, and the look warmed Mike up inside. Edward spared a glance at Jessica, who was had begun scribbling away on a set of problems.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome to stay with us, if you’d like,” Edward said. “Esme and Carlisle wouldn’t mind, and my siblings already like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike bit his lip, “It wouldn’t be a problem? With the whole . . .” Mike looked at Jessica and gestured to his canines, but snapped his mouth shut when she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t . . .” Edward caught Jessica’s gaze, “okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica crossed her arms and looked between them.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mike swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mike denied, all too quickly. Jessica narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This should go without saying,” Edward cleared his throat, “but I’d like it very much if you decided to stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike flushed scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, if you’d feel more comfortable with Jessica, that’s okay. Or if my staying would make you uncomfortable, I could move someplace else –”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Mike said, startling Edward into silence. “Sorry, I just meant – that won’t be necessary. You can stay, I want you there, otherwise none of it . . .” Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose, looking as though she was in immense pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mike finished, heart thudding like he’d run a marathon. “I’d like to stay with you. As long as you talk to everyone first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Edward said, warmth seeping into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable,” Jessica muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mike asked, seemingly for the nth time.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, nothing, I guess it’s for the best, really. You wouldn’t have gotten much rest at my place anyway,” she said. “Marissa is quite popular these days, and between her and the strong set of lungs on Ada, you’d probably have left on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, still looking at Edward, who held his gaze. Jessica made a noise of disgust, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to grab a coffee from those terrible vending machines. Try not rip each other’s clothes off while I’m gone. I would very much like my eyesight intact when I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>When the door shut, Mike slumped back into his pillow, while Edward flashed him a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t go easy on you, does she?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mike mumbled. “Is this what having an older sister is like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, she does remind me of Rosalie sometimes. Explains why they butt heads.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike sighed, “Are you sure about this, me staying with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward ate up the space between them in a few long strides.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m positive. We have a guest room, and I’ll get you everything you need. We’ll have to stock up on food though, and Esme will be thrilled because someone will finally be using the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike gave a small laugh, but Edward’s brows furrowed in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to accept just because I’m asking. I meant what I said – all I care about is you being safe and comfortable. We don’t have to do this,” Edward pointed a finger between them, “while you stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Mike teased. “If you leave me by myself,” Mike pulled Edward closer, “the offer loses all appeal.” Mike kissed him then, relishing the ease with which Edward returned the gesture and feeling grateful for his anxious, caring vampire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Home, Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was how Mike found himself standing in front of the Cullen’s house another week later, with a set of five vampires welcoming him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this it, then?” Emmett asked, gesturing to the pile of suitcases and storage boxes loaded into the back of the Chevy.</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, still taking in the structure in front of him. The house seemed made almost entirely of glass and darker wooden beams. Surrounded by the forest, it looked like something out a dream. Safe, secluded and surprisingly open.</p><p> </p><p>“You like?” Rosalie asked, sidling up next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Mike said, catching Edward’s eye. Edward smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help?” Mike asked, and Emmett laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve got this,” He said, walking over to Edward. “Race you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on,” Edward said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Then, before he knew it, the two had disappeared. Within the span of half a minute Mike watched, bewildered, as all the things from the trunk were moved into the house, seeming to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Mike said, swaying slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Alice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just . . . it’s going to take some time to get used to,”</p><p> </p><p>“You cheat, you tripped me!” Emmett said, following Edward down the front steps.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t all be blamed for your clumsiness, Emmett,” the younger brother retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett huffed, catching Edward in a headlock.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re acting like a sore loser. What will Mike think?” Edward taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re a little cheat,” Emmett said, breaking off the hold and tackling Edward. They fell to the ground with a crash and Rosalie let out an audible sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” she gestured to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Mike spared the wrestling duo a glance and went inside. Jasper was waiting inside, and greeted Mike hello. Alice kissed him on the cheek before leading Mike on a tour of the place. The entryway branched off to the kitchen on the left and living room on the right. The latter was an open space, with couches lining the walls, a fireplace across from Mike and a piano in the corner. He was staring at the instrument when Alice’s voice brought him back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you play?”</p><p> </p><p>“I used to,” Mike said, turning to her. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“All of us do,” Rosalie said, “but the piano is Edward’s baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike stored that piece of information away to mull over later. Adjoining the living room was the TV room. Unlike the living room, this space was cozier. There was a large flat-screen TV that took up the majority of one wall. A couch sat opposite, with a litter of beanbags surrounding a large, fluffy rug. The wall to the left of the couch and TV was all glass, a sea of trees looking in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my favorite,” Emmett’s booming voice echoed around the corner as he entered the room. Plopping down on the couch, he told Mike, “This is where the magic happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“I beat Edward’s ass at all the games. You should come watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever quit?” Edward said, walking in.</p><p> </p><p>Mike laughed when he saw him. Dressed in jeans and a white button down, Edward looked impeccable – except for his hair, which was mussed from his tussle with Emmett, stray leaves sticking up in spots. Edward smiled widely when he spotted Mike, although he seemed a tad confused, like he was glad to see Mike happy, but couldn’t tell what prompted the reaction. Mike shook his head, beckoning him closer. Edward complied, and when he was close enough, Mike tugged him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m not appreciative of the attention,” Edward began when Mike’s face was a breath away from him, “but I don’t think it’s the right time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice smothered a laugh while Rosalie scoffed. Jasper smiled in Edward’s direction, clearly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to kiss you, Edward,” Mike said, reaching up into Edward’s hair. “You look like a wood nymph. Now, hold still.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward held his pose, obediently bowing his head while Mike smoothed his hair out. Edward’s eyelids dipped low, as though he enjoyed Mike’s ministrations. Finally, Mike pulled out three green leaves. The fourth was a beautiful piece – a red maple leaf, bleeding into gold at the edges – and this, he gently pressed into Edward’s hand. Edward accepted the gift with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a throat clearing made Mike look at Rosalie.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” Alice asked, and on they went.</p><p> </p><p>Other than the bedrooms on the second floor, the Cullens had a library and a study which doubled as Carlisle’s home office. The others had gone downstairs after Alice was done showing Mike around. Now, Edward led him to their rooms, sitting side by side.</p><p> </p><p>“This is you,” Edward said, leading Mike to the room at the end of the hallway, on the right. The door opened to reveal a bedroom filled with warm tones. The wall opposite the door was all glass, with curtains to control the light coming in. There was a desk by the glass wall, and a bed next to it, closer to the door. The floor was hardwood, with another soft rug by the foot of the bed. A wardrobe was set in the wall opposite the bed. A nightstand held a small lamp. There were doors on either side of Mike: one led to a walk-in closet where Edward and Emmett had kept Mike’s things. The other led to a well-lit bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Mike walked in, looking around. He stopped moving when he realized that Edward was still frozen in the doorway, watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook his head, “I still can’t believe you’re here,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Mike titled his head as Edward stepped into his space.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a dream,” Edward murmured, running a hand down Mike’s face as he leaned in for a kiss. Mike felt cold lips sliding over his before he nipped Edward’s, who froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a dream,” Mike promised, running his tongue over the point of injury before kissing him softly, almost in apology. Edward’s hand moved from Mike’s jaw to clasp the back of his neck, as he tilted his head to deepen the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve seen mine, now show me yours,” Mike said when he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s eyes lit up with a slow flame. He traced a circle on the back of Mike’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly would you like me to show you?” his voice was low, suggestive.</p><p> </p><p>Mike stood on his toes to whisper in Edward’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Your room,” he said, pulling back with a laugh. Edward pulled Mike against him, trapping him there with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dangerous little thing, you know that?” Edward nuzzled Mike’s face and neck, until Mike’s laughter subsided. He kissed Mike’s cheek and let go, only to grab his hand and lead him across the hallway to the room opposite.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are,” Edward announced, letting go of Mike completely now. Mike drifted off, taking in the space.</p><p> </p><p>The layout of Edward’s room was the mirror image of Mike’s, but the personality was different. While Mike’s room had the warm ambience of a log cabin, Edward’s felt more open. His glass wall lay bare, unadorned with curtains. The hardwood floor didn’t have rugs, either. The bed was pushed up against the wall, leaving a large square of space on the floor. Instead of a wardrobe built into the wall, there were bookshelves. Two were filled with books, interspersed with knick-knacks, but the last was filled with albums. A record player stood in the corner between the third bookshelf and the glass wall. The wall on Mike’s left contained a small gallery with pictures of the Cullens.</p><p> </p><p>A laptop stood open on a narrow desk by the bed, while a Walkman with headphones plugged in was strewn across the bed. There was a navy jumper on the back of the chair. Instead of a lamp, Edward had a radio on his nightstand. Small signs of life, but they made Mike smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Edward asked, coming up and sliding his arms around Mike. Mike leaned back, resting his head on Edward’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It’s just nice to see where you live, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you like the house?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the house. Reminds me of the one in that movie, <em>The Lake House</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shrugged, and Mike felt it against him, “I haven’t watched it.”</p><p>“We’re going to have to change that,” Mike said, tilting his head back. Edward leaned down, but before their lips could meet, Mike’s stomach chose to make its presence known. He flushed, while Edward threw back his head and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Mike had a feeling he would like it just fine here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Meeting the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for keeping up with this fic, everyone &lt;3 Here's the update :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having a couple of sandwiches for lunch, Mike retired to his room to unpack and rest. He had only meant to try out his new bed, but somewhere between watching the light play on the ceiling and basking in his newfound safety, he fell asleep. When he came to, the light in the room had disappeared, and Mike found himself staring at an expanse of darkness outside his window. He shivered lightly, getting up to turn on his bedside lamp and pull the curtains close. His phone said it was just almost seven, and Mike nearly jumped in surprise. He couldn’t be late to meet the Cullens.</p><p> </p><p>He showered and changed in record time, sliding into a pair of fresh jeans and a blue sweater that Edward had complimented. Mike opened his door and charged right into Edward, who had his hand poised to knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof,” Mike mumbled against a firm chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We seem to do this a lot, don’t we?” Edward pulled away just enough to tug Mike’s chin up, inspecting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are Carlisle and Esme here?” Mike asked, unsure if he was breathless from his hurrying or their proximity.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, I was coming up to tell you that they’re on their way. Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, a faint tinge of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “I didn’t realize how late it had gotten,”</p><p> </p><p>Edward smiled, tucking a wet curl behind Mike’s ear. A drop of water slid down his throat, and Edward leaned forward slowly and captured it with his lips. Mike let out a shaky breath when Edward pulled away, eyes wide. Whatever Edward saw there made his own gold ones darken to a deeper amber, and Mike half thought Edward would kiss him senseless in the hallway if Emmett hadn’t called for them to hurry up.</p><p> </p><p>Mike jumped slightly, but it was enough to make Edward take a few steps back, allowing him some breathing room. Taking a steadying breath, Mike made his way downstairs, Edward at his heels. They had just entered the living room when the front door opened to let in Carlisle and Esme.</p><p> </p><p>Mike had to blink at the sight of them. He had remembered Carlisle as being uncommonly handsome, but standing next to his wife – stunning, with caramel curls and a set of equally warm eyes – Mike understood why the Cullens had so little trouble convincing people they were related. He had never seen so much beauty concentrated in one room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Carlisle said, greeting him with a firm handshake.</p><p> </p><p>Esme didn’t hold back and simply hugged him. Mike felt, more than saw, everyone in the room stiffen, but he was too busy feeling grateful for the greeting. Slowly wrapping his arms around Esme, he ventured a small squeeze, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile when she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to your new home,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Mike said quietly. “I really appreciate what you’re doing for me,” Mike glanced up at Carlisle to include him, and a soft smile told Mike the message was received.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re happy to have you,” Carlisle said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we sit?” Esme said, leading them further in the room. Mike went to follow, but Edward’s hand resting on his back halted him.</p><p> </p><p>“In a minute,” Edward promised. “Dinner, first.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s hardly appropriate for Mike’s first night here,” Rosalie said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Edward rolled his eyes, gently guiding Mike to the kitchen by his shoulders. To his surprise, the entire family followed them to the kitchen. Edward led him to the table there before placing a plate of fettucine alfredo in front of him, along with water.</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at him in surprise. “You remembered,”</p><p> </p><p>Edward shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t know what else you liked.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike dug in, “It’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s smile lit Mike up inside. The Cullens had taken their places around them. Carlise and Esme sat directly across from Mike and Edward. To Mike’s left sat Rosalie and Emmett while Alice and Jasper were by Edward.</p><p> </p><p>Mike was worried that it would be awkward, the only one eating, but not having to play human set everyone at ease and they all sat around, chatting casually.</p><p> </p><p>“How was work?” Edward asked his parents, topping up Mike’s glass of water. Mike smiled at him and resumed eating.</p><p> </p><p>“The usual,” Carlisle said. “No big surgeries but I might have to assist with one next week.”</p><p>“We finally signed off the deal,” Esme announced, and Emmett clapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations,” Carlisle told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Esme is an interior designer,” Edward told Mike. “The place she’s working at has been negotiating with a real estate company for a few weeks now about a new project they want to collaborate on.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good news,” Mike said. “By any chance, have you done work around the house?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking of your room,” Esme guessed. When Mike nodded, she smiled, “That was one of my early works. I was going for a rustic but cozy feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“It worked,” Mike said, grinning. “It reminded me of a cabin when I walked in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” Esme said, and her smile was softer.</p><p> </p><p>Mike felt Edward’s gaze and turned to face him. Edward was staring at him with a thoughtful expression, and Mike nudged him gently. Edward snapped out of it, and shook his head, telling Mike he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Mike, what are we doing tonight?” Emmett asked. “Any big plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have school tomorrow,” Mike reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t sleep,” Emmett shrugged, “Besides, you just took a killer nap, so you’re good for the next few hours, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward hissed at Emmett, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sleep?” Mike asked, facing Edward. There was pin drop silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Edward swallowed, watching Mike warily. “No,”</p><p> </p><p>“At <em>all</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t,” Edward said. He tried to shrug, but the movement was too stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Mike said, staring at Edward. “That’s wicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is?” Emmett asked, fascinated.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em>do</em> with all that time?” Mike asked them, shaking his head. “I can’t imagine. It’s like those articles about people trying to reduce the amount of time they spend sleeping so that they have more time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad we’re on the same page, Mike. Again, what are we doing tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged, “I don’t know, what do you usually do around this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emmett and Jasper have been trying to beat each other at chess for years,” Rosalie said. “I usually read, Edward mopes over the piano and Alice stares at tea leaves.” Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie, who simply winked.</p><p> </p><p>Mike thought for a moment, “Do you have board games?”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett’s eyes lit up, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in the basement,” Alice said, “so we probably can’t get to them tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a basement?” Mike asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s where we hide the blood bags,” Emmett said. “Coffins are in the attic, next to our dusty capes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha,” Mike said, rising from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I can get it,” Edward said, reaching for the plate.</p><p> </p><p>“You cooked,” Mike said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really just going to do what we usually do tonight?” Emmett whined.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a movie?” Mike asked over the sound of running water. A chorus of groans followed his statement, and Mike turned to look at everyone at the table. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“They have trouble deciding who gets to pick,” Esme confided, coming to stand by Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s solved easily enough,” Carlisle said, joining them. “Mike should pick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mike?” Emmett asked. “You don’t want the responsibility of choosing a movie for the family, right? You can let me do the honors.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie rolled her eyes, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emmett,” Jasper warned.</p><p> </p><p>Mike only had eyes for Edward, who held his gaze evenly. “What about that movie you mentioned earlier? The one that reminded you of the house?”</p><p> </p><p>Esme shot a curious look at Mike. “<em>The Lake House</em>,” Mike said. “I love that one.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Alice said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike,” Emmett tried once more, “What if we hate it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch something else later. You don’t sleep, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett groaned, but it was drowned amidst the sound of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward kept waiting for Mike to decide that it was too much. The super speed and strength didn’t seem so bad, but not sleeping, drinking blood . . . Edward sighed. One of these days, Mike might decide he wanted no part in this.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from the initial meeting with Carlisle and Esme, Mike seemed completely at ease. Chatting with his parents, keeping up with Emmett, and now, leaning against Edward in the dark of the TV room, Mike was more relaxed than Edward remembered seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>He had looked radiant tonight. Edward hadn’t known what to do with himself when Mike stumbled into him, wearing a sweater that matched his eyes, soft and flushed from sleep and a shower. He wanted to keep him safe, but he also wanted to devour him. Thankfully Emmett had interrupted them then, otherwise Edward might have made them both late.</p><p> </p><p>The movie wasn’t bad. Gorgeous scenery, and they referenced a book that he would have to ask Rosalie about. Truth be told, Edward had been distracted by Mike the entire time, too focused on his breathing, his even heart rate, and finally, his quiet snores. Mike’s head had dropped on to his shoulder and Edward felt warmth and gratitude curl in his stomach, feeling privileged to be so trusted.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe he fell asleep,” Emmett whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Edward said, gently picking Mike up, “He’s still recovering.”</p><p> </p><p>Adjusting the warm body in his arms, Edward carefully made his way back to Mike’s room. He hadn’t unpacked, Edward noticed, as he lowered Mike onto the bed. He pulled off Mike’s slippers, made sure the collar of his shirt wasn’t choking him, and gently tucked him in. Edward moved to get up when a warm hand wrapped around his.</p><p> </p><p>Mike hadn’t opened his eyes. “Stay,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know it was me?” Edward asked. “You could have been inviting Emmett into your bed,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike opened his eyes, capturing Edward effortlessly. “I know you,” he said, and the meaning sank inside Edward, disappearing into unknown depths. <em>I know you</em>, almost as though Mike said he didn’t only know who Edward was but also recognized him as his own.</p><p> </p><p>Edward ran his fingertips over Mike’s cheek. “Sleep,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” Mike mumbled, eyes closing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just until you fall asleep,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Mike said, drifting off. Within a few moments, Edward heard another soft snore.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and pressed his lips to Mike’s forehead and heard a small sigh before Mike shifted, rolling over to his side. Edward went back downstairs, the memory of warmth on his lips keeping him company through the long, cold night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Everything was the same, yet undeniably different. Mike rode to school with the Cullens every day, ignoring the looks sent his way. Jessica waited for them by the doors with the others. She had grown quieter since he got out of the hospital. One of these days, Mike thought, he’d have to find out why.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Mike simply bumped his shoulder against hers. “All good?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica puffed out a breath, shaking her head. “Not really, but we’ll talk about it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie’s this weekend?” Mike asked, smiling at the way Jess’s eyes lit up. “Unless you think it’s too cold for ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never too cold for ice cream. I’ll text you!” Jessica pecked his cheek and disappeared into her class.</p><p> </p><p>Mike chuckled, but the sound died off when he felt a cold touch on the back of his hand. Stopping at the door to his class, Mike turned and looked at Edward, who was smiling down at him fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“See you at lunch?” Mike said, stepping forward and linking their hands together, their bodies hiding the small gesture from prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Edward pressed his fingers once, gently, before pulling away. There was a question in those golden irises, but it wasn’t halfway through the last period, when he had a chance to think about the bronze haired boy sitting next to him, that Mike understood. He texted Edward from under his desk, saying he’d be late.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike was flushed when he got in the car, and Edward was grateful for the splash of color in his cheeks. Mike had been looking pale and drawn for too long. This was closest he looked to good since the dance. Unable to resist, Edward touched one apple cheek, even as Mike gave him a confused, although pleased glace.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Mike asked.</p><p> </p><p>Edward enjoyed the thrum of Mike’s pulse for a moment longer before letting go. “Sorry, it’s just . . . you’re always so warm.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike grinned, taking both of Edward’s hands, placing one on each cheek. “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward pinched him and Mike startled before bursting into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Edward said, letting the sound fill him, “Much better.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove for a few minutes in silence before Mike broke it with a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” He peered into the backseats, as if expecting to see Rosalie’s ballet slipper balanced against the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Hunting,” Edward said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Mike paused, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went last night,” Edward said, trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mike said, looking at him. “What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward let out a laugh, “Nothing, just, this conversation.” Mike smiled, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought we’d be here,” Edward admitted quietly, once he had calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought one day I’d catch you walking down the aisle with Bella. It haunted me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike sucked in a breath, “I might have, had things gone differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Differently?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I had let him win,” Mike said. He didn’t have to mention who he was. “Maybe not Bella, but some other girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward reached out for Mike with his free hand, linking their fingers together. He raised their joined hands and placed a kiss on Mike’s.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t spoken about your father, not since it all happened,” Edward ventured, noticing the way Mike stiffened. “But if you ever want to talk, I’m always here.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward waited for a beat, wondering if he touched a nerve, but the press of lips to his cheek soothed his worries.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Mike said, nuzzling against Edward’s cheek before sitting back. “I might take you up on that soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” Edward promised.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s going to be a funeral,” Mike said. Edward heard him sigh. “I don’t even know if my mom knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where she might be?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’d been writing to Dad, asking about me. He never let me see the letters. I found them by accident once. It was after the drinking got bad, so I didn’t dare write back, but I have the mailing address on my phone. Her last letter came over a year ago, so I don’t know if that address is valid anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could always write and check,” Edward suggested. “Did she work while in Forks? Maybe her old employer has a lead on where she first went when she left.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded but looked out the window despondently.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Edward shook their joined hands. “If you want to find her, we will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Edward said, “You don’t have to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant to the funeral,” Mike said, looking slightly embarrassed. “But if I go looking for my mom, I might ask you to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere you go, I go, my dear,” Edward quoted, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Mike smiled, relief in his eyes. “Where is that from, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“A poem. Maybe someday I’ll read it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How romantic,” Mike teased, but his eyes were gentle all the same.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward was listening to music, with his feet up on the wall and head hanging off the side of the bed when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He paused his music and listened to the familiar sound of Mike’s heartbeat and breathing. Edward waited for something – a knock, for Mike to call his name – but all he heard was the sound of shuffling feet.</p><p> </p><p>Was Mike nervous about entering his room? In fluid motions, Edward lifted off the bed and walked to the door, holding it open and leaning against the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you going to stand there all night or ask to be let in?” Edward teased, enjoying the way Mike’s flush darkened.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think I liked it better when you worried about what to say to me,” Mike managed a glare through his flustering, and it made him all the more endearing to Edward, who laughed, pulling Mike against him, and shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Edward asked, nuzzling into Mike’s cheek, giving him a moment to get his bearings. Mike turned to Edward, kissing him softly, and then it was Edward’s turn to melt, arms winding around Mike, head dipping low, every limb pliant, every bit of Edward all Mike’s for the taking.</p><p> </p><p>Mike was gasping when they broke for air. “As fun as this is,” he said, leaning his head on Edward’s shoulder, “I did want to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward sat on the ground, leaning back against his bed, and tugged on Mike down to sit next to him. Mike knelt in front of Edward instead. Edward sat cross-legged and pulled him closer, resting his hands on Mike’s waist. Having secured his prey, Edward looked at Mike expectantly, but Mike avoided his gaze, biting his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Edward said, gently bumping Mike’s chin with a loose fist. “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gay,” Mike blurted, coloring at Edward’s raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Edward said, slightly confused. “I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike sucked in a breath, “I’m not completely out, though.” When Edward nodded, Mike went on. “Not at school. I came out to my dad after my mom left, and I told Jessica recently, but other than that, no one knows. I mean, your family does, but no one else at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking if I’m out? To Carlisle and Esme?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged one shoulder, “Sort of,”</p><p> </p><p>Edward tilted his head, “I’m not sure what I am, to be honest. I know it’s considered empowering to adopt labels and explore your sexuality, and maybe one day I’ll go down that road, but today is not that day. Carlisle and Esme know how I feel about you,” Edward ran a hand down Mike’s chest, thinking, “and they’re okay with it. I think they’re both just happy I’m finally interested in someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“There hasn’t been anyone, then?” Mike asked. “Before me, I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, no. There aren’t any jealous vampire exes in the cards for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking of coming out at school,” Mike said, and from the way his shoulders dropped in relief, Edward guessed this was the news Mike had been hesitant to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Edward said. “What do you need from me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at him like Edward had offered him the world. He leaned forward and kissed Edward noisily.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I can do,” Edward smiled against Mike’s lips. “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, and his lips brushed against Edward’s, “Nothing else. God, you’re perfect,” he said, kissing Edward again.</p><p> </p><p>Edward laughed, and Mike kissed him through it. He tugged on Mike’s waist until Mike was practically straddling him, legs sliding on either side of Edward’s hips. Edward wanted to lose himself in the kiss, but his mind kept going over what Mike said, putting the pieces of his visit together.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Edward said, pulling back. “Did you want to ask if we could be together at school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Mike said softly, pressing his forehead to Edwards. “Yes, but we don’t have to. My coming out doesn’t have to be your coming out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure coming out applies to me,” Edward said, “But I would like to be together. In school. If you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Mike asked, happiness painting his eyes a deeper blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my little human,” Edward said, tickling Mike and tackling him to the ground. Mike squirmed under him, laughing with his head thrown back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Mike asked, wiping at his eyes, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Edward said again. “I’ll say it as long as you need to hear it. Yes,”</p><p> </p><p>“I might be more convinced if you kissed me,” Mike said, hooking his legs around Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is, vampire,” Mike said, pulling him closer. When their lips met, Edward swore he tasted happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Small Gestures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like in the movies. There was no music playing in the halls when Mike walked in to school the next day. He wasn’t wearing a pride shirt or holding a flag. Jessica was. Not a flag, but she had a rainbow badge with the word “ally” printed in black pinned to her backpack. A small gesture, but Mike was grateful for it.</p><p> </p><p>Edward held his hand while dropping him off to his first class. The vampire smiled, pulling away but Mike stood on his toes and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good day,” Mike wished him.</p><p> </p><p>Edward smiled crookedly, “You too,”</p><p> </p><p>Another small but powerful gesture. Mike expected something when he turned and walked inside the classroom – spitballs, someone calling him names – but he was simply met with expressions of awe and in a few cases, confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Mike sat down, calm as can be, and faced the front of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when are Newton and Cullen an item?” he heard someone whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but damn. Cullen’s the bomb.com. Sign me up, please.”</p><p> </p><p>This was followed by someone else sighing. “Man, Mike’s so lucky,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike smirked. He had a good feeling about today.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you two,” Emmett said at lunch, “You’re absolutely glowing.” He managed to make it sound accusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous?” Edward asked, tightening the arm he had wrapped around Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Your happiness is nauseating,” Rosalie said. “Tone it down, some of us are trying to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keyword: trying,” Mike said, looking pointedly at Rosalie’s plate, who sent him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at Jessica, but she was picking at her food, silently. He nudged her gently.</p><p>“Jess?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, startled. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Mike couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica shook her head, “Later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday,” Mike pushed. “Josie’s after school?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, ducking her head back down. Mike reached out and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, sending him a reassuring smile. Rosalie looked at Jessica with concern, and then tapped Alice on her shoulder, gesturing to the girl. Alice followed her gaze, then shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of lunch with easy, though quiet, chatter. Mike missed the sound of Jessica going on about the latest thing that occupied her attention but told himself he’d have to wait till Jessica opened up to him herself. Instead, he dropped his head on Edward’s shoulder, and took comfort in the kiss he received on the forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike pulled his shirt over his head, changing into his football jersey. No sooner had the cool fabric touched his skin than Mike felt himself shoved into the locker, the metal digging into the space between his shoulder blades. A bulky boy Mike’s age stood leering at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well, what do we have here, boys?” Mike tried to place the boy’s name. Was it Jack? Jonah? “Looks like a little twink joined the team,”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason,” a dark-haired boy hissed from beside the Hulk. “Coach is on his way,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not welcome here,” Jason said, grinding his fingers into Mike’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you can’t take your eyes off me?” Mike asked, feeling a dangerous edge come over him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am nothing like you,” Jason said, but he paled under the anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure about that?” Mike smiled. He leaned in, feeling Jason’s harsh breaths on his face. “From where I stand, it looks like we’re on the same side.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason pulled back his fist. Mike waited for the fear. One second, two, three. He reached deep down, but all he found was white hot rage.</p><p> </p><p>When Jason struck, Mike ducked, and heard Jason cry out from the impact of his knuckles against metal. Mike kicked, sweeping Jason’s feet from under him. Jason fell to the ground, and Mike fell on him, holding him down with one hand, and landing a punch with another. Mike felt himself immersed in white noise. He couldn’t control what came next. Just that he needed to fight, needed to make sure Jason didn’t get up again, that no one hurt him ever again . . .</p><p> </p><p>“Newton!”</p><p> </p><p>Mike registered the sound of heavy breathing before he realized it was coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Coach?” he croaked. Jason was curled in a fetal position, unmoving. Mike felt a spike of alarm and tried to move, only to feel hands pulling him back. He looked at his teammates on either side. Slowly, they backed up and let him go. Mike was still staring Jason. How did he get on the floor?</p><p> </p><p>“You knocked him out, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike tried to hide his confusion but wasn’t sure he succeeded. Coach McIntyre sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go home,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Mike swallowed but didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Go home Newton, I’m not asking. Stop by the nurse’s office. You two,” he pointed at the boys who had been holding Mike. “Take this idiot to the infirmary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he be okay?” The dark-haired kid from earlier asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine, Eamon,” then, Coach muttered, “He has a thick head.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Jason groaned from the floor. Mike grabbed his things and left before he could stir further. He had forgotten about the blood on his knuckles, or the pain between his shoulders, until Edward spotted him from where he was leaning against the Volvo. Edward’s smile morphed into an expression of icy rage.</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s</em> when Mike felt afraid.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Making Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know why you won’t tell me his name,” Edward said, scrubbing a little too hard at Mike’s knuckles. Mike winced, and Edward gentled his motions, mumbling an apology. Edward ran warm water over the soap, washing the blood away. It swirled in the kitchen sink before disappearing down the drain.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do, send him flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to know where he lives. Pay a little visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let your knuckles say hello?”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett guffawed from the living room, and Mike smiled a little. Edward shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You insist on defending him,”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ve already done enough damage, alright?” Mike pulled his hands away so Edward couldn’t see them shake. His voice whipped out, catching Edward on its outward strike. Edward faced him, and Mike could feel the hurt between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike,” Edward took a step closer, careful not to touch him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Other than the obvious, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mike said. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why you did, then,” Mike was scared to, but he looked at Edward anyway. Instead of anger or even pain, Edward stood waiting patiently for Mike’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t see him, Edward,”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let him hurt you,” Edward promised, taking another step closer.</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head again, more insistently. Edward frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mike beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I knocked him out. Except I don’t remember doing it. One minute he was in my face, and the next thing I know, he’s on the ground, not moving.” Mike’s voice shook, and he tried to take a breath, but couldn’t find enough air.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, shh,” Edward’s hands moved up and down his back, and that’s when Mike realized he was trembling all over.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t moving, Edward,” Mike cried out, near panic. “What if someone tries something like that, and there’s no one to stop me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine, Mike. You said so yourself he was coming to when you left. The coach would have said something if the damage was worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if the next time I lose control and don’t remember, someone doesn’t get up?” Mike felt Edward’s arms tighten around him until he was pressed into cold stone. Mike gripped Edward as close as possible. Edward's hold was like a vise, but his lips were petal soft against his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure it out,” Edward promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Standing over him, I realized that I was just like my father,” Mike confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike, no,” Edward sounded horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a monster,” Mike sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Edward shook him, “Mike, Mike, look at me. <em>Look</em> at me,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked into those golden irises, now scorching in their intensity.</p><p> </p><p>“You are nothing like your father. You are the farthest thing from a monster I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike sniffed, silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what happened today. I’ll help you do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Just . . . please don’t talk about yourself like this,” The raw pain in Edward’s voice startled Mike, and he regretted putting the anguished expression on his marble features.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mike said. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Edward.” He pulled Edward close, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mike hid his face in the space under Edward’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hold me?” Mike’s voice cracked. “Just for a minute,”</p><p> </p><p>Edward held him close, slowly kissing Mike’s temple, his eyes, his nose, his chin, everywhere but his mouth. His hands brushed the space in the middle of Mike’s shoulders, and Mike tensed. Edward tried to pull away, but Mike held fast.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt,” Edward protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a bruise,”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ice it,”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, just stay here. Hold me, just a second longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay as long as you need me to,”</p><p> </p><p>“Might be a while,”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever,” Edward promised, and Mike felt the words settle into his bones, warming him from the inside out, like someone lit a fire in a cold room.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever,” Mike echoed, pressing the promise into the secret hollow at the base of Edward’s throat, right above his heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I Run to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for all the love this fic has been getting. I'm grateful for the kudos, comments, and my silent readers too. You all made my day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Edward watched Mike walk into lunch the next day, shoulders slumped, but otherwise looking normal.</p><p> </p><p>“The verdict?” Edward asked as soon as Mike was seated.</p><p> </p><p>“No detention, but we both had to apologize to each other. I also have to take mandatory sessions with the school counselor until I graduate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting off scot-free, then,” Emmett said.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” Mike mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jessica asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, it was just awkward, apologizing to Jason. He looked like hell,” Mike said, curling into himself. Edward rubbed his arm comfortingly, and Mike leaned into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“The prick deserved it,” Jessica said. “I’m willing to bet you weren’t the first person he tried to harass.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged, apparently not convinced, but unwilling to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“We still good for tomorrow?” Jessica asked Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I have practice, but we can go right after?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you home. Text me when you’re done,” Edward said, kissing the side of Mike’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Mike smiled at him, eyes lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett made gagging noises, and Rosalie smacked his arm. He sent her an injured look, but she simply smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Grow up,” she said, pulling his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” he countered.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I could make it fun?” Rosalie’s smile was slow. There was no mistaking the intent in her words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening,” Emmett purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, this is a McDonald’s,” Jessica said, throwing a french fry at Emmett. Rosalie hissed at Jessica. Jessica graced the reaction with a solid eye-roll.</p><p> </p><p>Mike cleared his throat then, and everyone turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoke to Mr. Graham. He’s my father’s boss and he’s been helping organize the funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie’s eyes softened, and Emmett stopped in the middle of aiming another fry at Jessica. Alice and Jasper sat listening intently.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re thinking of having it Sunday morning. Um . . .” Edward squeezed Mike’s hand, urging him on, but Jessica broke in.</p><p> </p><p>“What time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Service starts at 9 am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Text us the address?” Jess said, hugging Mike from one side. “We’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“But . . . I haven’t even asked you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Silly,” Jessica said, ruffling Mike’s hair. “Like you even need to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike was running through the forest near the Cullens’ house. He didn’t remember how he got there, just that he could see a warm glow from between the trees, where Edward was waiting for him. If he ran hard enough, he could make it. The shadows around him swarmed, seeming to realize his intent to escape. He was almost there. Mike pumped his legs faster, suddenly grateful for all those grueling days at practice.</p><p> </p><p>Then a roar came from behind him, momentarily freezing Mike in his tracks. He knew that rage filled sound, and it sent adrenaline swimming in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back here!” came his father’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Mike started running again. He saw Edward through the glass of the house, talking to someone. Edward glanced at the door and then back again. Mike wanted to call out to him, but all his air was being fueled to his lungs. Then something gripped his ankle and Mike went down. Mike screamed just as the darkness swallowed him whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike!”</p><p> </p><p>Mike opened his eyes to a distraught voice and Edward’s concerned expression, hovering over him. He sat up, realizing that he was breathing harshly, heart running a mile a minute. It took Mike a minute to realize that Edward was talking to him and tried to focus on the words.</p><p> </p><p>“. . . you alright? I heard you calling and came to see if everything was okay. It must have been a terrible nightmare. You were thrashing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t say anything, still staring at Edward. Edward’s concern started to morph into uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike? Do you want me to go? I didn’t mean to –”</p><p> </p><p>Mike moved forward, wrapping his arms around Edward, pulling him close. Edward sat frozen for a moment before dragging a hand down Mike’s back before settling at his waist. A knock at the door made them both turn around. Emmett stood at the door, Jasper peeking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“We heard shouting,” Jasper said, looking at Mike with concern. “You felt distressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“All good?” Emmett asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is now,” Mike said, tightening his arms around Edward.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett looked at Edward for confirmation, and he nodded. Bidding them goodnight, the two left, shutting the door behind them. Mike buried his face in Edward’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to talk about it?” Edward asked, running his fingers through Mike’s curls.</p><p> </p><p>“I dreamt of my father,” Mike said, feeling Edward stiffen against him. “He was chasing me through the woods. I was running away, but I couldn’t get to you in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t say anything, simply continued running his hand up and down Mike’s back, the gesture soothing. Mike was the one to speak, once his heart had settled.</p><p> </p><p>“You said I was shouting in my sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“You called for me,” Edward said, voice unsteady. He pressed Mike closer, pushing his face into Mike’s temple. “For a split second, I was terrified that something had happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Mike mumbled, but Edward shook his head, dismissing the apology.</p><p> </p><p>“It surprised me. I’ve spent so long thinking that I was a danger to you that an outside threat seemed impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a danger to me,” Mike protested, moving his head to look at Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike,” Edward smiled, “I’m a <em>vampire</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“My father was a human,” Mike said quietly. Edward’s smile slipped off his face, expression serious once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I grew up with danger in my living room. My threat detection system is on overdrive, given the way I lashed out at Jason. There are real monsters out there, Edward, but you’re not one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward sighed, “What does it say about us that we both tell each other we’re not monsters?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged, “I don’t know. I just know I’ve never thought of you as dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the dream, I was running <em>to</em> you, Edward. Not away.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t say that the thought of safety and Edward went hand in hand for him. That he felt at home around Edward in a way he never had with anyone, not even Jessica. It was too intimate a thought, and he wasn’t ready to speak it out loud. Instead, he settled for giving Edward a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Edward didn’t say anything, simply pulled Mike into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the fun parts of being a vampire,” Edward explained, wrapping the blanket around them both, “is how long we can stay still. Our muscles don’t twitch, we don’t feel the need to stretch. I am excellent at playing statue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Mike yawned, nuzzling Edward’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, I’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“The whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward stilled, “Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“For tonight,” Mike said. “If that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward kissed Mike once more, “Sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t have to be told twice. Edward began humming a lullaby, and between that, and being held close, Mike felt his eyes pull shut. Before he knew it, he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, with Edward’s voice keeping him company in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Funeral Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica was waiting for him in the parking lot Friday, and Mike felt a bolt of affection at the sight. Without being asked, he hugged her. Jessica stiffened in surprise, but soon returned the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” he squeezed her before letting go, “Just happy to see you.”</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with my Mike?” she asked, ruffling his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Mike laughed, ducking out of her reach and heading to the passenger side. They didn’t talk much in the car, just argued over which radio station to pick and teased each other over when one of them didn’t get their way. Jessica was laughing the entire time and it eased something in Mike, seeing her so lighthearted. When they pulled into Josie’s, however, she grew quiet. Mike didn’t ask, simply gave their orders at the counter while Jess found them a booth.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, once Mike was seated and had taken two spoons of his coffee caramel sundae, he nudged Jess.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d ask why you’re not eating, but I wouldn’t touch mint chocolate chip either.”</p><p>Jessica responded maturely by sticking her tongue out at Mike.</p><p>“I mean, it’s basically toothpaste in a bowl,”</p><p>“At least it’s not diabetes in a spoon,”</p><p>“Hey,” Mike protested, “do not insult the caramel. It keeps me alive.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Jessica said, rolling her eyes. She smiled a little, though, and that was enough for Mike.</p><p>“Okay, tell me what’s wrong,”</p><p>Jessica sighed, “It’s about Eric,”</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>She nodded, “We had a fight.”</p><p>“Okay,” Mike drew out, when Jessica hadn’t explained. “About?”</p><p>“You,” Jessica said, her voice growing tight.</p><p>“About me being gay?” It got easier every time Mike said it.</p><p>“No,” Jessica paused, as though weighing her words. “Remember when you missed school for days while you were stuck in the hospital?”</p><p>Mike stiffened, but then forced himself to nod. Jessica threw him a sympathetic look before continuing.</p><p>“I was really worried something had happened. I wanted to go to the police, but Eric insisted that everything was fine. Later, of course, we found out it wasn’t.”</p><p>“Did you tell him I told you so?” Mike asked.</p><p>“Sort of. I didn’t gloat about it – how could I, Mike? I still wish you didn’t have to go through that – but I did tell him I was so glad we found you when we did. I don’t know what I expected: for Eric to agree, or to at least be concerned.”</p><p>“He wasn’t?” Mike’s voice was steady, but he still felt a spike of hurt.</p><p>“He said that he was right about you getting out of it fine, and that I had been <em>overly concerned</em>.”</p><p>“That’s what he said?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mike,” Jessica bit her lip, “maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this.”</p><p>Mike shook his head, “I knew things would change once you two started dating, I just didn’t expect . . . this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jessica’s brows furrowed.</p><p>“I mean he might be jealous. I never did get a chance to talk to him about not having feelings for you.”</p><p>“Okay, but I did. Besides, you came out this week. Even if you hadn’t, anyone with half a brain could tell you were putty in Edward’s hands weeks ago.”</p><p>“Jess!”</p><p>“What? It’s true. To be fair, he looks at you the same way, so I wouldn’t worry. More importantly, even if Eric was jealous, that’s not really an appropriate response. You were <em>hurt</em>, Mike, shouldn’t that trump all of these petty insecurities?”</p><p>“I’m not defending him, Jess. All I’m saying is that maybe there’s a reason he was being harsh.”</p><p>“What do I <em>do</em>?” Jess groaned. “We haven’t been talking for days.”</p><p>“Beats me,” Mike said. “I’m hardly the expert.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll ask Bella,” Jess said. “She’s the level-headed, responsible type.”</p><p>“You could try Rosalie or Jasper. Rosalie might tell you to dump Eric, though, fair warning.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jessica sighed, “Wait, tell me about you and the Cullens. How are you settling in? How are things with Edward?”</p><p>“Good and good. I’m comfortable there. Everyone has been considerate and caring. As for Edward . . . he’s amazing.”</p><p>“Ew,” Jessica said. “I mean, I’m happy for you, but ew.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who had a crush on him freshman year?”</p><p>“Yeah, until I realized he was frozen stiff and didn’t like me back.”</p><p>Mike grinned, “Okay, Jess.”</p><p>“Honestly, seeing him now,” Jessica shuddered, “I really dodged a bullet there. He always looks so . . . constipated. Not to mention how formal he is, yikes, use some slang, Edward.”</p><p>Mike was laughing now, and Jessica shook her head, seemingly satisfied.</p><p>“Still,” Mike said, “you two seem to get along,”</p><p>“He’s decent,” Jessica said, shrugging. “Anyways, give me the deets. How far have you guys gone? Is he a good kisser?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” Mike said. “I haven’t kissed anyone else, Jess.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s sweet. But really, is he good with his tongue?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, laughing, and decided that if Jessica was ready to gossip, she’d be just fine.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The funeral was a small, short affair. There was a short service before they lowered Christian Newton to the ground. He had a plain grave, with the words, “Husband and Father,” written on it. Mike decided that it was punishment enough that there wasn’t a “beloved,” before the words. All his friends had attended, flanking him from all sides. Edward stood to his left, and Jess to his right. When he had seen them all waiting for him, Mike felt like he had summoned an army to his defense and was awash with a mix of gratitude and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>He had gone through the service feeling slightly removed from reality. No matter how many times he looked at his father in the coffin, Mike couldn’t feel anything but a sort of cold numbness. It was only once the coffin was lowered and the first fistfuls of dirt dropped that Mike felt that shield drop, and a gaping hole of fierce grief almost brought him to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>He held his emotions in check while the grave was covered and through all the condolences. Finally, in the car with Edward, Mike broke down. They were a little distance away from the house when Edward pulled over, once he realized Mike might not be stopping anytime soon. Mike felt his belt being drawn away, and then Edward was there lifting him out of the car and onto the ground. He shut the door behind Mike, and Mike leaned against the car.</p><p> </p><p>Mike could barely hear anything over the sound of his sobs, which were rapidly turning into gasps for air, when Edward slipped in behind him, urging him to breathe. Mike closed his eyes, pulling in the misty air, feeling the cold soothe the burning in his lungs. Once he caught his breath, Mike slumped against Edward, exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” Edward asked, wrapping a steadying arm around Mike.</p><p>“No,” Mike’s voice broke. He turned, facing Edward. “I didn’t think I’d feel anything for him ever again. But seeing him there, I don’t know, there’s so much, Edward. I want him to come back, I want him to pay for what he’s done, and at the same time, I don’t ever want to see him again.”</p><p>Edward listened quietly, wiping Mike’s tears away.</p><p>“I thought I had moved on from it all, because I finally feel safe again. Instead, there are all emotions I can’t make sense of.”</p><p>“You’re mourning, Mike,” Edward kissed his forehead. “You just lost your father.”</p><p>“He wasn’t a father at all,” Mike said, angry again.</p><p>“Maybe you’re mourning that too.”</p><p>Mike slumped, falling against Edward.</p><p>“I don’t know when I’ll be okay again,” Mike mumbled.</p><p>Edward simply tightened his arms around Mike, holding him closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday night found Mike at the Cullens’ library. Mike had been making his way here more and more on weeknights. It had slowly become the place he went when he wanted to work in peace. The door was still open, so he could hear faint dialogue from the latest TV show Jasper was watching. Alice sat across from him, sketching silently. Rosalie was curled up on a window seat, Mike’s copy of <em>Wuthering Heights</em> in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett and Edward had gone hunting after school on Tuesday and were expected back later tonight. Edward had barely spoken two words to Mike since the funeral. He hadn’t grown distant, though. Edward still held his hand in school, and he had kissed him goodbye before leaving earlier this week, so Mike guessed this was Edward’s way of giving him some breathing room. Mike had been grateful for it at first, but after almost a week of little interaction, he was itching to see his vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Mike tried to focus on his homework, but the words were swimming in his vision. Even Ludovico Einaudi’s piano drifting through his earphones did nothing to calm him. Then Alice paused in her sketching to raise an eyebrow at him, and Mike realized he was bouncing his leg. With a mumbled apology, Mike stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie flipped a page of the novel, “They’re back, you know.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Emmett and Edward. I just heard them come in.”</p><p>Mike threw an incredulous look at the library doors, towards the entrance hall. Then, trying to be discreet, Mike began gathering up his things. He didn’t think he was very successful, given the way Rosalie smirked and Alice looked at him knowingly.</p><p>“I, um, I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” Mike said, grabbing his books and papers.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Alice said, while Rosalie waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>Mike maintained an easy pace till he reached the bottom of the stairs, and then sprinted upwards. Despite being out of sight, the sound of giggles told Mike the girls knew exactly how quickly he was moving. He was fairly sure the entire house was alerted to the sound of his thundering heartbeat, so he threw caution to the wind. Leaving his things in his room, Mike knocked on Edward’s door. When no answer came, he knocked again before slowly opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>There was no sign of Edward, but Mike heard the shower running. He had just decided to come back later when Edward walked out, clad only in a pair of dark sweats, towel drying his hair. He stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of Mike.</p><p> </p><p>Mike swallowed, the sound almost obscene in the silence.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward Cullen was having a hard time processing. Mike Newton was in his room, and couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Edward. If Edward could, he would have flushed scarlet. His first instinct, once he had regained control of his limbs, was to duck back into the bathroom. Edward wasn’t characteristically shy, but he found himself pale – quite literally, Edward had very little color – in comparison to Mike. Mike was a living, breathing thing. He was beautiful in a million different ways. Edward was . . . Edward was cold, still, frozen. All angles and sharp panes. He had none of Mike’s softness, none of his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Except Mike seemed completely unaware of Edward’s deficiencies, if Edward was going to judge by the way Mike was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I – I didn’t hear you come in,” Edward said, embarrassed further with his stumbling. “Then again, I wasn’t listening for you. I thought you were at the library,”</p><p>“I was,” Mike said, finally looking at Edward and flashing him a smile. “Rosalie said you were back. I think she could tell I was waiting up for you.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mike shrugged. “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Such simple words, but they seared through Edward’s heart, branding themselves forever. Mike was close enough to touch now, and Edward took advantage of their proximity, reaching out to run a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Edward said. “I was just trying to give you space. You were very . . . distraught, at the funeral – understandably so – and I wasn’t sure what you needed . . .”</p><p>“I know,” Mike said, smiling warmly again, “It was very considerate, thank you. I did need some time to recover. Not that I’m anywhere close to being done but,” Mike took a breath, focusing. “I’m better now,”</p><p>“You <em>look </em>better,” Edward said, noting the light in Mike’s eyes, the slight pink in his cheeks. “Well rested.”</p><p>“I’ve been sleeping better since the funeral,”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Edward said softly, leaning forward to kiss Mike.</p><p> </p><p>Mike kissed him back soundly, wrapping his arms around Edward, pulling him closer. Edward ran a hand up Mike’s back, under his t-shirt, feeling the warm skin slide under his palm. Mike shivered, loosening his grip on Edward to slide his hands down Edward’s chest, and then lower, tracing the muscles on his stomach. The sensation of warm hands on Edward’s cold skin was almost unbearable. Edward wanted to memorize every inch of Mike’s skin, wanted to lose himself in Mike.</p><p> </p><p>Mike moved Edward until he was backed up against the wall, with nowhere to go but against Mike’s warm, solid body. Edward couldn’t bring himself to complain. He could hardly do anything except track every sensation that he was feeling, from the softness of Mike’s lips, to the giving slide of his skin, pulled taut at his back and rougher at his palms. When Mike pulled away, Edward kissed down his throat. Mike made a soft sound in his throat, and for a moment, Edward thought he had hurt him and pulled away quickly, only to catch Mike run his hands over Edward’s shoulders, his gaze admiring.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so beautiful?” Mike asked, hands still exploring the open expanse of Edward’s skin.</p><p>“Stop stealing my lines,” Edward said, kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Mike hummed happily, falling against Edward, pushing their cheeks together. Edward inhaled deeply, burying his face in Mike’s hair. His shoulders relaxed as his body recognized what his heart already knew: here, with Mike, Edward was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Fire Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure: things get steamy ;)<br/>Also, I listened to Sexyback by JT while writing this. Can y'all believe he turned 40 this week? :O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike was having dreams. Vivid, detailed dreams about Edward. Unlike the nightmares, these haunted him in different ways. He’d wake up drenched in sweat, panting, feeling strangely empty. Nothing short of a cold shower would get him back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>They would always start the same, with Edward kissing him. They’d be in the house – in his room or Edward’s. One of the racier dreams involved the library. The beginning was familiar. Mike knew the way Edward’s lips felt against his own, had spent those fervent moments after Edward came back memorizing all he could of his body. Most of all, Mike knew how he felt with Edward: safe, protected, cherished.</p><p> </p><p>Then there would be a shift. Edward would press up against him, an edge to his kiss, or bite Mike’s neck without drawing blood, sparking a flame of heat deep inside him. The heat would build, until Mike grew almost wild with desperation. He practically attacked Edward in his dreams, leaving no space between their bodies, clawing at him, kissing him with teeth and tongue and no finesse, just pure need. Just when it felt like Mike would combust if he spent another moment under pressure, set the flames running and licking at his skin, he would wake up.</p><p> </p><p>He almost wept on the fourth night, when he woke up from another torturous dream. Close to tears, aching for release, Mike clenched his eyes shut and tried to listen for signs of the family. When several moments passed in silence, Mike let his hand slide under the covers and then one layer deeper until he had grasped himself. His breath hitched, and he swallowed, trying to be quiet. His motions were quick, slightly rough – he was too far gone to be patient – and when he finally let go, back bowing in pleasure, Mike bit down on his lip to keep in the moan threatening to spill, drawing blood in the process.</p><p> </p><p>A cold touch to his lips startled Mike out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened here?” Edward asked, fingertips a hairsbreadth away.</p><p>Mike shook his head, swallowing the last of his sandwich and looking around the kitchen.</p><p>“Where are the others?”</p><p>“They just left. Rosalie and Emmett have a date and Alice wanted to sketch outside while it’s still light out. Jasper went with her.”</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Edward asked, “You seem . . . distracted, lately.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Mike said, failing to fight off a blush. If only Edward knew what he was distracted by.</p><p> </p><p>He was so caught up in his own thoughts that it wasn’t until they were in front of their rooms that Mike realized Edward hadn’t said another word. When they stopped in the hallway, Mike faced Edward, who was frowning in thought. With a gentle smile, Mike pressed his finger against the space between Edward’s eyebrows, smile widening as Edward’s expression smoothened.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I ask if you’re alright?” Mike countered.</p><p>“If you weren’t comfortable with something about us, would you tell me?”</p><p>It was Mike’s turn to be confused.</p><p>“Of course,” he said. “Why?”</p><p>Edward shrugged, disarming Mike with the gesture, a crack in his polite armor.</p><p>“You’ve been pretty quiet since I got back home. If it’s still things with your father, I understand, but if I’ve done or said anything to make you uncomfortable . . .”</p><p>Edward almost mumbled the last bit, and Mike felt a stab of guilt. He began to shake his head vigorously.</p><p>“No, absolutely not. If anything, I’ve been . . .” Mike flushed scarlet. How could he possibly explain?</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at Edward, searching his gaze. The gold orbs reflected everything Mike was used to seeing – warmth, interest, and now, a hint of confusion. It occurred to Mike that he didn’t have to use words to tell Edward what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up for Edward, Mike fused their lips together. Edward kissed him back, although Mike could feel his hesitation, the questions in the light touch on his waist. Mike thought of everything he’d been feeling lately – the affection he felt for this man, the need to be closer than they had been before – and threw caution to the wind. Deepening the kiss, Mike pushed at Edward until he had him pressed into the wall and then pushed closer still, till every inch of their bodies were pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>Mike gasped when Edward’s hands slid into his hair, tugging slightly. He didn’t filter any of his reactions. With a moan, Mike raised one leg to close around one side of Edward, rocking forward. There was no hiding Mike’s desire, no space to shrink into himself or run away. He was open, laid bare, Edward’s for the taking. Edward clutched Mike tightly, fingers digging into soft skin, lips coasting down Mike’s neck. Mike threw his head back, taking a gulp of air, even as everything inside him lit up.</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s hands slid from his hair to his back, gripping his waist before shoving lightly. Caught by surprise, Mike stumbled back, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he panted, still out of breath. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned that he needed a minute with his other hand. When he opened his eyes again, his expression was conflicted.</p><p>“You’re not doing this to prove that we’re okay, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike felt a rise of indignation, checked only by the vulnerability in Edward’s eyes. Walking two steps forward, back into Edward’s space, Mike cupped his face, touch gentle.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re okay,” Mike said. “I promise,”</p><p>“You never answered my question,”</p><p>Mike touched his forehead to Edward’s, who sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Mike.</p><p>“I was being weird, you’re right. This is all so new to me, and sometimes my feelings for you can be overwhelming.”</p><p>Mike pressed his forehead in harder against Edward, almost issuing a challenge, and Edward pushed back, giving as good as he got.</p><p>“I want you so much. I’m just trying to wrap my head around it,” Mike admitted in a whisper.</p><p>“You want me?” Edward said, mouth pulling up into a smile.</p><p>“Idiot,” Mike nipped at his jaw. “You’re driving me crazy. You haunt me day and night. I <em>dream</em> about you.”</p><p>“What kind of dreams?” Edward asked, kissing down Mike’s throat.</p><p>“Good ones,” Mike said, a slight shiver running down his spine. “So good I can’t fall back asleep,”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Edward said, not sounding sorry at all. “That must have been difficult for you.”</p><p>“Yes, it was incredibly <em>hard</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Mike burst into a fit of giggles. Edward shook his head, but he was smiling. He led them to Mike’s room, and the two meandered their way inside, kissing through Mike’s laughter. Mike could feel Edward’s smiling lips against his own. Edward shoved him again, playfully this time, and Mike bounced on the bed, falling on his back. He smiled up at Edward, limbs loose from laughing, happiness in every feature.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” he murmured, pulling Edward down. He almost laughed again at the careful way Edward arranged himself above Mike.</p><p>“You won’t crush me,” Mike said, grabbing at Edward.</p><p>“Impatient, aren’t we?” Edward said, kissing at the soft spots under Mike’s jaw.</p><p>“Yes,” Mike said, twining his legs around Edward, “Absolutely starving at this point,”</p><p>“Sounds like your man needs to take better care of you,”</p><p>“He’s a bit of a worrier,” Mike said, rolling them over so he hovered over Edward.</p><p>They locked gazes, and Mike’s grin gentled.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have him any other way, though.”</p><p>Edward smiled, the expression lighting up his face. Mike couldn’t resist peppering his face with kisses, until Edward held him still, diving into his mouth with renewed fervor. They broke away to wrestle playfully, until Mike was on his back again, too busy kissing Edward to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Edward asked, breaking away once more.</p><p>“You,” Mike breathed, pushing his hips up to grind against Edward’s, “Like this.”</p><p>Edward’s eyes darkened, and Mike felt a thrill run through him as their lips reunited.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mike kissed like the world was ending. <em>It might as well</em>, Edward thought. The room could be on fire, and all Edward could focus on was Mike.</p><p> </p><p>Mike, who made Edward forget what it felt to be cold. Mike, writhing under him, pushing Edward past all the boundaries he had built for himself, until there were no walls left, just an open road to Edward and everything inside him. Edward didn’t care. It felt so freeing to finally exit the circuit of self-denial and into this truth: he wanted Mike, and Mike wanted him back.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t bothered taking off their clothes, too caught up in each other to think past their immediate joy, their rising need. Now Edward couldn’t bring himself to care, and Mike clutched at him, erasing all thought, blotting out the world. All noise ceased. Edward couldn’t tell if there were others in the house, if there were minds within his reach, or if he needed to feed.</p><p> </p><p>His mind kept chanting Mike’s name over and over, until he was speaking it too, murmuring lovingly, kissing his feelings into Mike’s skin, sliding his hands up Mike’s shirt, up his back, on his stomach, anywhere he could reach. Edward heard Mike say his name back, teeth scraping up Edward’s throat. They undulated against each other, matching their motions until their bodies were one rocking mass.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t last long. Fire never does. They had waited too long, and it was mere moments before all their pent-up desire blossomed into flame. Mike threw his head back on a cry and Edward swallowed up the sound.</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet afterwards, laying on their sides, hands intertwined in the space between them. Neither spoke for several moments, but the silence was sacred. Filled with emotion, too raw and new to talk about yet, but there nonetheless, sinking into their skin, inhaled through their lungs, settling deep inside, just as safe from the outside world as the two were in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. One of the Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward didn’t think Mike would be an oddity in his house – he never would have asked Mike to stay in a place he wouldn’t be welcome – but he hadn’t expected . . . this.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to join us, Edward?” Alice asked for the nth time. Edward shook his head, fighting off a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Mike, your turn,” Jasper chimed in. “Left hand to yellow,”</p><p> </p><p>Mike cursed a little but wound his arm through Alice’s elbow and placed his palm on a yellow spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why I thought I could keep up with you lot,” he muttered, knowing perfectly well the family could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you?” Emmett asked, incredulity in his voice. “What part of superior physical abilities did you miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shrugged, and Edward watched him struggle with the movement.</p><p> </p><p>“I just figured I was more flexible. You all seemed made of stone,”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t stop you from falling for my brother,”</p><p> </p><p>If Emmett had expected to reduce Mike into a blushing mess, he was far from succeeding. All Mike did was smile at Edward from the Twister mat.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the smile deepened, “it didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Emmett, however, wasn’t done for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Mike, is my brother – what was the word? – flexible?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward chocked on his own spit.</p><p> </p><p>“Pliant? Malleable? Bendable?”</p><p> </p><p>Jasper thumped Edward on the back, and Edward managed to gasp out Emmett’s name in warning.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Mike returned coolly, almost nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t discussing their sex life. “We haven’t got to that part yet,”</p><p> </p><p>Here Mike flicked his gaze up to Edward before going on, and Edward was relieved to see the mirth in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t vouch for flexibility but being hard as stone . . .” Mike let his voice trail off suggestively, “I’m not complaining. A man needs a little friction in his life, you know? Keeps things . . . interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>There was pin drop silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Then Edward heard a giggle and was surprised to find Rosalie’s curls swaying as her body shook lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God,” she said, finally bursting into laughter and landing on her back. Her fall set off a chain reaction. Like a set of dominoes, everyone collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs, a laughing set of bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, he’s got you,” Rosalie said, curled on her side now, grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>Emmett grumbled something incomprehensible while Mike stood, dusting himself off. He caught Edward’s eye and winked. Edward grinned at him.</p><p>That wasn’t the only time Edward found himself surprised at how quickly his family had come together around Mike. Weekend movie nights had become a new Cullen ritual.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of <em>The Nun</em> – Alice liked horror movies, which were somehow amusing to her, while Emmett always avoided them – Mike broke the tense silence before a jump scare.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you all even need the volume this loud?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we need you this loud?” Emmett grumbled, peeking from behind Rose’s shoulder. “No, but we tolerate you. Now, hush.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just meant, with your hearing, wouldn’t you prefer the sound at a minimum? Doesn’t it grate on your nerves?”</p><p> </p><p>Edward rubbed Mike’s shoulder soothingly, “It isn’t as bad as all that. We’ve had time to grow accustomed to the world around us. It’s almost like a dial, we can switch up our sensitivity when we need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike looked at Edward as if this was a pretty piece of consolation and he’d like the truth now, when Jasper answered him in his quiet but firm manner – the best way, in this case.</p><p> </p><p>“We like watching movies with you,” Jasper said. Mike turned to look at him, and after a pause, nodded, accepting the sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Emmett said again, ducking his face, “She’s coming,”</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun staying up tonight,” Mike said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” Emmett’s voice was tense, “please make your pet puppy behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid Rosalie needed to borrow my leash for you,” Mike retorted.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash on the nun on screen for a moment then, and Emmett screamed. Mike threw his head back, laughing and Edward felt the vibrations all the way down to his bones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Say You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I listened to Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware while writing this. Fits the mood, in case you were looking for a soundtrack for the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike couldn’t sleep. It was a Sunday, past midnight, and he needed to be snoring hours ago. Yet he tossed and turned, a strange restlessness overtaking him. Finally, with a huff, he kicked off his blankets and switched on his bedside lamp.</p><p> </p><p>The light caught a blurry photo of him and Edward from the Spring Dance that Jessica had taken. It was right before they headed for the parking lot. Emmett had something teasing to Edward, and Mike had laughed, but his eyes were fond in the photo as he looked at him. Edward had a soft answering smile on his face. Mike sighed, caught in his dream of the past, when a knock interrupted his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” he said, unsurprised when Edward walked in, shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” Mike closed his eyes at his lilting voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” he said, leaning into Edward’s palm where he had cupped Mike’s cheek. “I’m not sure why this time. I was tired when I went to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about the movie?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike shook his head, eye catching on the picture again, “Far from it.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward followed his gaze. He picked up the frame to look at the picture and smiled when he recognized it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jessica took it,” Mike explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a copy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll run it by her,”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a good night,” Mike said again, “despite the way it ended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Edward set the photo down and sat by Mike, easily linking their fingers. Mike felt a surge of affection for him and leaned his head on Edward’s shoulder. Edward placed a soft kiss on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I was happy,” Mike said, shrugging. “The dance was almost perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost?” Edward leaned forward to look at Mike’s expression. Mike raised his head, facing Edward.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to dance with you,” Mike smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Edward seemed to consider this, looking around the room. Then he gave a determined nod, standing up and dragging Mike up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then,” he said, “let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Edward made to leave the room and Mike tugged on his hand, making him halt.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Mike gestured to himself.</p><p>Edward let his eyes lower, taking in Mike’s threadbare t-shirt, checked boxer shorts and fuzzy socks. He raised an eyebrow when he looked at the socks, but the look was quickly replaced with a smile. When Edward looked back at him, there was fondness and something more in his gaze. For the second time that night, Mike blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t run into anyone,” Edward promised, tugging on Mike this time.</p><p> </p><p>The two made their way downstairs. Mike was surprised to find the lower floor empty of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone is usually in their rooms at this hour,” Edward whispered, leading them to the library. Mike followed, still looking around him, padded feet silent against the wooden floorboards.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Edward switched on the wall lamps, which cast soft glows and deep shadows in the room. Mike usually studied at the table that the doors opened up to, but Edward led them deeper into the library. Mike’s feet sunk into the deep carpet and the silence wrapped him around him like a blanket, soft and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>The rows of bookshelves led to an open rectangle of space – a place for guests to mingle, Mike guessed – with a gramophone in the corner. Edward put a record on, and the muted melody reached Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t the others hear us?” Mike asked, as the song grew steadily louder in volume. Edward’s hands on his waist was more a reassurance than his words, a weightier comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“This is one of the rooms we’ve soundproofed,” Edward said.</p><p> </p><p>“How convenient,” Mike said, startling into a burst of laughter when Edward pulled him flush against himself. Just as suddenly, Edward spun him away and brought him back to their initial distance of an arm’s length.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how to do this,” Mike admitted, looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Edward said, stepping closer. His words ran over Mike’s skin like water in a stream.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they moved across the floor. Mike kept tripping over Edward’s feet and after apologizing for the third time, Edward seemed to be done with his fumbling. He stepped into Mike’s space, pausing in their dance for a moment, and guided Mike’s feet over his own until Mike stood on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Edward shushed him with a kiss. Since they were done with formalities, Mike relaxed his stance, wrapping both hands around his neck. Edward moved them about the room, and Mike found he could follow the steps now that he didn’t have to worry about tripping. The song built up to a slow crescendo before falling into a calmer rhythm, until the two were simply swaying, taking two steps to their left or right.</p><p>Mike pressed close, until his face was tucked into his favorite spot under Edward’s chin. Edward’s hands pressed into his back and the two rocked back and forth, enjoying the feel of their arms around one another.</p><p> </p><p>The dim lights of the library, combined with the music, made Mike feel like they were in a different time altogether. A timeline entirely theirs, removed from the rest of the world. It was a space with just him and Edward, and no one to interrupt them. All thoughts seemed distant memories, something from a past life. With a thrill that confirmed his earlier feelings, Mike realized he wanted this, wanted Edward, wanted what they had, now and forever.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of Edward’s throat, and felt Edward shiver in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Mike said quietly, his words weaving into the moment, threading it full of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Edward’s breath ruffled the soft hairs at the base of his neck, the little tufts behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I am yours,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>Mike breathed in the moment, too full of everything – love, gratitude, joy, tenderness – to do anything more than close his eyes and hold on Edward as tightly as he dared.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>